Lord Yaten de Oz
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 5 libro de la serie Wonderland. Minako Moon Aino no podía permanecer un minuto más en su pequeño pueblo de Kansas, donde los hombres eran demasiado viejos, demasiado jóvenes, o demasiado agrestes. Por no hablar que vivía con su anciana tía Michiru, que pensaba que el sexo era uno de los siete pecados capitales. Pero mientras hace sus maletas, sucede un desastre. Entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**Hola amigas hemos vuelto con otra maravillosa historia, esperamos q les guste aquí 4 capítulos, hasta mañana esperamos sus REVIEW saludos…**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Minako Moon Aino no podía permanecer un minuto más en su pequeño pueblo de Kansas, donde los hombres eran demasiado viejos, demasiado jóvenes, o demasiado agrestes. Por no hablar que vivía con su anciana tía Michiru, que pensaba que el sexo era uno de los siete pecados capitales. Pero mientras hace sus maletas, sucede un desastre. Un tornado pasa a través de su casa, llevándose a Mina y también a su perro Lobo Irlandés.

Cuando Mina despierta, está segura de que está soñando. No sólo no está en Kansas, sino que está en otro planeta. Un planeta encantador lleno de hombres sexys más que dispuestos a hacer que todos sus sueños eróticos se hagan realidad.

El Señor Yaten, Soberano de la Ciudad Esmeralda y Señor de los lobos moradores de las cuevas de las montañas, encuentra un tesoro de camino a ladrillos amarillos.

Ella es hermosa. Está confundida. Es absolutamente desesperante. Mina no es de su mundo, sin embargo, sabe que debe hacerla suya.

Reclamarla.

Enseñarle los placeres de la sumisión.

Sí. Esta era su mujer, su gatita, su compañera. Mina Aino pertenecerá a Yaten para la eternidad, si puede evitar que lo mate primero.

**Capitulo 1**

Una respiración firme de ese sentimiento de _casi libertad _impulsó el pecho de Moon Minako Aino.

Era el momento de hacerlo o morir.

La tía Michiru todavía estaba en la ciudad. Antes de que su anciana pariente llegara a casa, Mina estaría lista, apuntalando su valor y sus cosas empacadas. Tenía que empezar a moverse antes de que se acobardara de nuevo.

Mina subió por las escaleras chirriantes de madera de la granja de su tía y se pasó su única trenza sobre su hombro. Allí estaba la actitud en su forma de caminar.

Podía sentirlo. La actitud era buena. La actitud llevaba a la confianza.

¿No era así?

Se detuvo en el último escalón. El aliento de la libertad se convirtió en un tirón en su costado.

"Tranquila", se dijo en voz alta. "Maldita sea. No voy a enloquecer. Mi vida va a cambiar, y por Dios, comenzara hoy. En este mismo momento."

El calor fluyó por sus venas, más caliente que un trago de tequila. El viento penetró en su camisa de trabajo, la fresca brisa acarició su piel tibia, enviando un escalofrío de piel de gallina que le hormigueó a los brazos. En el desayuno de esa mañana, el presentador de televisión advirtió un cambio en el clima. Y por supuesto, oscuras nubes de tormenta rodeaban el horizonte.

"Huele a lluvia".

Respirando libremente una vez más, Mina se dirigió a través del porche de madera.

Sus botas sonaban mientras sus pulmones se llenaban con el limpio y fresco olor de la inminente tormenta, junto con otro olor que hacía a sus cejas y su nariz se arquearan arrugadas. Olió una vez, dos veces, antes de echar un vistazo hacia abajo y pararse en seco una vez más.

_"Ahhhh, hombre..." _Excremento de cerdo se aferró a sus botas como chicle dejado demasiado tiempo al sol. "Por favor no me digas que se trata de una señal de cómo serán el resto de mis días."

¡Basta! No te metas ideas raras en la cabeza.

Sentía como si la granja estuviera tratando de apoderarse de ella, diciéndole que pertenecía a donde estaba, que era una parte de ese antiguo y aburrido lugar y que nunca escaparía. Quiso negarlo con toda su alma, pero maldita fuera si no encajaba perfectamente con todos los olores acres del establo.

Rodó sus ojos al cielo. "No hay lugar como el hogar".

Frunciendo el ceño al excremento pegajoso que estaba tratando de arruinar su estado de ánimo, negó con la cabeza. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que un poco de estiércol de cerdo desinflara sus velas. Pisoteó sus botas, las secó en una estera cerca, y después dio una buena patada al tapete del porche.

Un sonido de trueno la hizo saltar. Levantó la vista a toda prisa. Señor, sería un infierno de tormenta.

El dulce tintineo de las campanillas de viento luchando contra la galerna entrante le trajo muchos recuerdos. Mina apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero no pudo obligarse a entrar. Una vez que pasara por esa puerta, los cambios realmente empezarían. No volvería a ser una muchacha de granja de Kansas.

Poco a poco, se volvió y dio un último vistazo a la belleza sencilla de la granja. A los campos verdes que se extendían hasta que el ojo podía ver, difuminándose en cualquier dirección. El antiguo pajar que se agachaba justo al oeste de la envejecida casa de campo, donde había crecido. Incluso los animales que pastaban en los campos o picoteaban la tierra le daban a la granja una sensación de hogar.

Un movimiento llamó la atención de Mina. Un destello de rojo. El viejo gallo de su tía estaba persiguiendo a una gallina Leghorn en torno al patio.

En la distancia, Bob el caballo viejo araba, sin prestar atención a los desechos de hoja de periódico que danzaba con las corrientes de aire a su alrededor. Nunca había visto a su tío Haruka enganchar el caballo al anticuado arado sólo más allá del granero, pero mantuvo al animal sólo en caso de que la "novedosa máquina" se averiara. Esa máquina, el tractor que usó durante años para cultivar los campos, estaba detrás de las puertas grandes rojas del granero. De hecho, todavía le dolía el trasero por las horas que pasó sólo manejando el tractor.

"Basta." Su confianza vino de golpe. Un sentido de independencia la llenó mientras le daba vuelta a la puerta.

"Último día de alimentar pollitos, ordeñar vacas y vaciar el recipiente de los cerdos.

No más vida de cortejar a una vieja vaca rebelde o detener a una oveja o dos que se comportan como delincuentes".

Tuvo suficiente de animales. Los animales peludos de cuatro patas de la granja habían visto lo último de ella. Tan pronto como tomara un baño se dirigiría a Nueva York. A una ciudad nueva, una casa nueva, y un nuevo comienzo.

Mina abrió la puerta.

La casa rural tranquila la saludó con frialdad, como si supiera que estaba a punto de convertirse en una desertora.

Lo que sea.

No más Attica. No más Kansas. No más cerdos que emparejar.

Sin duda, sus pies se moverían si trataba lo suficiente...

No más hombres demasiado viejos, demasiado jóvenes o demasiado agrestes.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era entrar, tomar una ducha...

No más familiares que piensen que el sexo es uno de los siete pecados capitales.

Infiernos. Tengo veinticinco años. Acostarme de una forma regular con algún trozo precioso de hombre es mi derecho dado por Dios. Hacerlo con esos hombres. Echar un polvo con un apasionado hombre apuesto.

_Tantos como fuera posible_.

Finalmente, se las arreglaría para dar ese gran paso a través del umbral.

"La siguiente cosa viva que luche para tirar al suelo será alto, moreno, guapo, caminará en dos piernas, con un pene lo suficientemente grande como para complacer."

Encontraría a un hombre que supiera cómo cuidar de una mujer, que supiera cómo amar.

"Uh, me refiero a _hombres_, a encontrar a un montón de ellos", se corrigió de nuevo, pensando que un ménage à trois podría ser interesante. Tal vez un poco de servilismo sería divertido. Una de sus fantasías secretas siempre fue ser atada y follada hasta no poder caminar en línea recta.

Infiernos, cualquier cosa sería interesante en comparación con el golpe-golpegracias- señora que tuvo hasta ahora. Era el momento de volverse loca. De ser baja y sucia.

Sí, Mina había tomado una decisión y nada que la tía Michiru le dijera lo cambiaría.

La luz de las velas y las noches en sábanas de satén eran dos cosas en su larga lista de deseos.

Por supuesto, tendría que hacerle firme frente a su tía primero. El estómago de Mina se revolvió. Hacerle frente a la tía Michiru era como enfrentarse a un tornado y rezar por no ser absorbido por su furia. Además que Joey, el chico de al lado, prometió ayudar a la tía Michiru con sus tareas. Por lo tanto, no era como si Mina fuera a dejar a Michiru valerse por sí misma.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" Se mordió el labio inferior para acallar sus sentimientos de pérdida. "Trágalo, chica." Tenía cosas más importantes que atender. No necesitaba a nadie. Desde hoy en adelante nadie, hombre o mujer, jamás le diría a Mina qué hacer.

Gracias a Dios, la tía Michiru todavía estaba en la ciudad. La puerta rechinó y luego se cerró de un portazo mientras Mina finalmente corría dentro de la vieja casa que olía a pan recién horneado, cera de limón para muebles y bolitas de naftalina. El aroma de alcanfor se aferraba a todo, incluso a su tía.

Tendré tiempo de empacar, y luego una vez que la enfrente, puedo apresurarme para salir de aquí antes de que ella se convierta en una especie de pulpo con cinco tentáculos.

Mina pensó en dejar una nota e irse en su pequeño Mustang rojo, pero la tía Michiru y el tío Haruka habían recibido a Mina en su casa cuando era un bebé. Por lo menos debía despedirse de su tía en persona. Tal vez no sería tan malo después de todo.

Sí, claro.

Michiru tenía buen corazón, pero seguía escondida detrás de una lengua afilada y una cerca de alambre de púas. O al menos eso era lo que el tío Haruka siempre dijo antes que falleciera.

Mina comenzó a dirigirse por las escaleras sólo para ver a Otto, u "O", como le gustaba llamarlo, saltando hacia abajo mientras la tormenta se aproximaba. Se agarró a la barandilla y esperó a que el perro lobo irlandés saltara y le diera un descuidado beso de perro.

"Qué asco, O." Mina se limpió baba de perro de la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

"Sigue así y te dejare con la tía Michiru." Divertido, pero podría haber jurado que el perro se había estremecido antes de ladrar y correr de regreso por las escaleras.

Mina puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a su desgarbada mascota.

Sus botas sonaron en su dormitorio mientras se apresuraba a su bolso de lona. Lanzó su mejor ropa— la que no gritaba que había nacido y sido criada en una granja. Bueno, sí _fue _criada en una granja, pero eso no significaba que quisiera tener esa apariencia.

La antigua cama que fue remendada más veces de las que Mina podía recordar gimió debajo de su peso mientras se dejaba caer sobre ella. Tiró de una de sus repugnantes botas y luego de la otra, lanzándolas las dos simultáneamente a la parte superior de una pila de ropa no deseada acumulada ante su armario.

Le siguieron su camisa de trabajo, pantalones vaqueros, sujetador, bragas y

calcetines.

Mina se metió en la ducha, desenredando su trenza y sacudiendo su larga y Rubia cabellera. Su pelo cayó sobre sus hombros acariciando la parte baja de su espalda, y se estremeció ante la idea de un hombre con manos y labios suaves besándole ahí... y en todas partes.

Se puso su champú favorito con olor a vainilla en el pelo, cerró los ojos e imaginó que su misterioso hombre estaba masajeando su cuero cabelludo. El jabón se deslizó de entre su pelo sobre sus pechos y pezones en una caricia sensual.

Cuando terminó de lavar su pelo, se enjabonó el cuerpo con un gel que tenía el mismo aroma que su champú y su loción. Le encantaba el aroma a vainilla. Sus manos se detuvieron en sus pechos y retorció sus pezones fuertemente, sintió un estallido de dolor que se convirtió en placer, enviando una emoción desde sus pechos a su vagina.

Señor, lo que daría por tener a un hombre con ella en la ducha. Deslizó una mano entre sus muslos y sintió cómo se manchaba con sus jugos. El olor de su excitación creció en el vapor de la ducha y se estremeció mientras un dedo presionaba su clítoris.

En su mente se imaginó a un hombre sexy, rubio con ojos de zafiro que quemaban como fuego azul. Para _ella _y sólo para ella. Mientras que el agua de la ducha caliente se vertía sobre ella, hizo círculos en su clítoris más fuerte. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó su escultural cuerpo, su pene largo y grueso, con sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Sí, la acorralaba contra la fría pared de la ducha y envolvería sus piernas alrededor de sus magras caderas. Él guiaría su pene dentro de ella y la follaría. Oh, Dios, la follaría tan duro que estaría pidiéndole a gritos misericordia. Gritando por un orgasmo que la dejara sin sentido.

El clímax de Mina la golpeó con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo se sacudió contra su mano y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sin embargo su dedo siguió moviéndose en círculos en su clítoris, con movimientos rápidos, de ida y de vuelta, sin dejar de extraer todos los estremecimientos a través de su cuerpo, aumentando y quemando cada terminación nerviosa. Su pecho subía y bajaba con la pesadez de su respiración, y sus piernas temblaban.

Por Dios, tenía que haber sido uno de los mejores orgasmos que nunca se había dado a sí misma.

Se apoyó contra el cristal de la ducha mientras el hormigueo de su última sensación se disipaba. Su cuerpo estaba caliente en el interior, fresco en el exterior, y le encantaba. Por un momento pensó en hacerlo de nuevo, pero el tiempo estaba pasando.

Agarrando una toalla del estante, salió de la ducha, relajada y enrojecida. Mina se secó rápidamente después, se secó el pelo y atándolo de nuevo en una sola trenza.

Su vagina todavía hormigueaba, escogió una de sus bragas, un par de jeans nuevos, y se puso una pequeña camiseta sin mangas con correas como espagueti. Sus pechos eran pequeños, pero erguidos y no tenía que usar sostén. Para que su tía no tuviera otra cosa de la que quejarse, Mina rápidamente alcanzó una camisa de mezclilla, se la puso en la parte superior del tronco y ató los extremos a su cintura.

Tomó su botella de loción con olor a vainilla y la frotó sobre sus manos que estaban secas y callosas por todos los trabajos agrícolas que estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Apretando la tapa, arrojó la loción en la bolsa. La cremallera de mano hizo un silbido mientras tiraba de ella al cerrarla, luego se puso la bolsa encima del hombro.

Finalmente, estaba lista para irse.

Con un contoneo al caminar Mina se apresuró bajando los escalones, con O

siguiéndola de cerca en sus talones. Lo primero era lo primero.

Dejaría caer la bolsa en el maletero del coche para estar lista para una escapada rápida una vez que le diera a la tía Michiru las noticias.

Y entonces adiós, Attica.

Afuera la tormenta se había fortalecido. Enojadas nubes se movían rápidamente a través del cielo, girando, reproduciéndose, como si alguien las hubiera colocado ahí para un avance rápido. Mina había esperado estar en camino para ese momento, antes de la tormenta. Pero una vez más su tía había frustrado sus planes.

La explosión de un disparo sorprendió a Mina, quien perdió el equilibro y se estrelló contra la casa. Perdió el último escalón y trató de evitar caerse. Sólo la barandilla inestable del porche que había olvidado arreglar le había impedido aterrizar plana sobre su cara.

¿Aún el tiempo estaba en contra de que dejara esa casa, esa ciudad, ese estado?

El viento tironeaba de su ropa como un millón de diminutos dedos tirando y tirando de ella hacia la casa. Agachándose para evitar la corriente de aire,

decididamente se dirigió al coche. No permitiría que la tía Michiru retrasara sus planes, y no dejaría que un pequeño incidente del clima la dominara.

El polvo picó sus ojos y el sabor de la tierra fue arenoso en su lengua mientras finalmente encajaba la llave en la cerradura y abría el maletero del auto. Tirando de la bolsa se esforzó por cerrar el maletero, mientras seguía luchando contra las ráfagas que parecían empeñadas en frustrar sus planes. Después de que lo cerró con un fuerte ruido, sonrió y sacó sus llaves de su bolsillo. Ahora estaba casi lista para dirigirse a su nueva aventura.

"Oh, mierda. Me olvidé de la gasolina del coche." Mina gimió. Esperaba tener suficiente para llegar a la ciudad y llenar el tanque en la gasolinera. Pero maldita sea, el indicador de gasolina estaba realmente tan abajo como podía estar.

Mientras se volvía hacia la casa el viento de repente murió. Por un instante toda la vida calló. Luego, lentamente, el cielo gimió como si el peso del mundo arrancara sus costuras. O gimió, hundiéndose en sus ancas. Con sus grandes ojos azules mirándola. Los pelos finos de la nuca de Mina se erizaron en alerta.

Comenzó como un silbido hueco, volviéndose un ruido atronador, como un tren de carga en sentido contrario. El suelo se movió con la intensidad del estruendo que vino desde detrás de ella.

Mina lanzó una mirada encima de su hombro y casi mojó sus bragas. Una enorme nube gris en forma de embudo estaba tocando la tierra... y se dirigía hacia la granja.

Por un breve instante se quedó paralizada. Pensó en correr al sótano de tormentas, pero el tornado estaba demasiado cerca. Su mirada tiró hacia la casa, después al coche. Tenía que llegar al coche y con un poco de suerte arrancarlo. Con manos temblorosas, Mina hurgó en su bolsillo y corrió alrededor del coche.

Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, con el viento casi rasgando su alcance. O se deslizó en el asiento trasero mientras Mina se ponía al volante de su Mustang '65 clásico. Sus dedos temblaban mientras metía la llave en el encendido y lo arrancaba. Suspiró con alivio mientras el motor rugió a la vida. Sin mirar atrás, se movió y entró en el camino de tierra lejos del tornado amenazante y lejos del único hogar que había conocido.

Los postes de teléfono parecían palillos de dientes mientras aceleraba pasándolos.

Estaba conduciendo rápido, demasiado rápido. Luego fuera de la nada algo golpeó el parabrisas. Los frenos de seguridad chirriaron mientras el coche patinaba. Con su pulso corriendo, se apoderó del volante, contuvo la respiración hasta que obligó al coche de nuevo a estar bajo control.

Sin embargo, el tornado sonaba tras ella. Se sentía como una presa con el diablo acosándola.

La visibilidad era casi nula en forma de nubes oscuras que se habían tragado el sol.

El estruendo fue tan fuerte ahora que Mina ni siquiera pudo escuchar el sonido del potente motor del coche.

La presión se había acumulado en sus oídos. El aliento caliente de O tocó la parte de atrás de su cuello. Si no hubiera estado tan cerca, no hubiera escuchado su quejido.

Mina de casualidad dio un vistazo a su espejo retrovisor para ver todo lo que el tornado consumía en su camino, las grandes nubes grises ahora pinzaban su parachoques.

Aceleró, pero mientras lo hacía supo que era demasiado tarde. La suciedad y los escombros la rodeaban, bloqueando su visión de la carretera. En el momento siguiente, el coche patinó, perdió terreno y se levantó, ligero como una pluma.

Mina gritó. O aulló.

Su corazón se estrelló contra su pecho con tal fuerza que pensó que iba a explotar.

Lo que parecía una puerta de madera cortó su espejo lateral. Nunca conoció el miedo real hasta ahora. Cuando el coche comenzó a girar más y más rápido, lanzándolos más y más en el abismo, un terror hasta los huesos la sacudió adormeciéndola. Luces, colores... todo su mundo y su vida entera pasó por delante.

Algo duro se estrelló contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Mina. Estrellas brillantes estallaron detrás de sus párpados.

Todo esto por echar un polvo esta noche, pensó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 2**

En su forma de lobo, el Señor Yaten caminó por el camino amarillo, lejos de Ciudad Esmeralda, hacia la bestia roja que aterrizó sobre la hierba debajo de árboles _ach'tok_.

Fuertes vientos, diferentes como no había visto en todos sus muchos años habían traído la monstruosidad, y después, desaparecieron como niebla en el bosque en la víspera de un verano caluroso. Estuvo dando sus rondas nocturnas en su reino cuando los vientos salieron de la nada. Se habían ido detrás de un increíble arco iris que brillaba a través del cielo oscuro, como polvo de estrellas y luna.

Su mirada se centró en la bestia roja. Sabía que no era un ser vivo, sino que era una especie de máquina, sin embargo no era nada de lo que había encontrado o creado en su mundo. Mucho antes de llegar al objeto rojo olió a algo amargo y acre que casi nubló sus sentidos. La luna estaba brillante esa noche, haciendo que la bestia roja brillara con vigas de plata.

Yaten hizo una pausa para aullar, para afirmar su señorío sobre todo dentro de su reino. Su grito resonó en sus tierras desde la cima de una montaña a la otra. Nadie se atrevería a desafiarlo. Macho alfa y Señor de los lobos moradores de las cuevas de las montañas. Nunca fue retado en modo alguno por hombres o mujeres.

Siempre era obedecido.

Su palabra era ley.

Debido al hedor de la bestia roja, no fue hasta que Yaten se acercó que captó el aroma de algo más dulce. El perfume de vainilla y el olor de la lluvia... y el olor más intrigante de una mujer, junto con el olor cobrizo de sangre. Y del olor almizclado de otra criatura... de un animal, diferente a un lobo. Yaten desaceleró sus pasos mientras se encontraba con el monstruo rojo que suponía debía ser un vehículo de alguna una especie. Tenía una puerta completamente abierta.

Una hermosa mujer estaba tendida sobre la vía dorada a los pies de la bestia roja.

Yacía completamente inmóvil, pero los sentidos de Yaten le dijeron que el latido de su corazón era fuerte y firme. A la luz de la luna vio que tenía un reguero de besos de hadas destacándose sobre el puente de su nariz. Con rasguños estropeando su piel, de lo contrario, sería una piel perfecta y con la sangre corriendo por el lado de su cara debido un corte a lo largo de su mejilla.

De pie sobre la mujer había un animal como lobo con pelo erizado. La criatura tenía un chorro con sangre que pasaba a través de su hocico. El animal gruñó y mostró sus dientes a Yaten.

Yaten, gruñó también, enseñándole los colmillos, con su propia piel erizándose también. Por un momento pensó que la criatura quería perjudicar a la doncella, pero Yaten atrapó el aroma del perfume de la mujer sobre el animal y el almizcle de la criatura en su extraña ropa. Era probable que este animal fuera su acompañante.

Relajando su postura, Yaten cambió a su forma humana, cambiando su pelo por piel desnuda, haciendo estallar sus huesos, cambiándolos y alargándolos mientras se erguía sobre el animal. A pesar de que Yaten flexionó sus poderosos músculos, la criatura no dio marcha atrás. En su lugar, le enseñó los dientes aún más y le dio un gruñido más fuerte. La saliva goteaba de la boca del animal y la posición de su cola le dijo a Yaten que la criatura estaba dispuesta a atacarlo para proteger a la mujer.

El Señor Yaten tendió la mano, con la palma hacia el animal. Se dirigió a la criatura hablando en su mente. _No quiero perjudicar a tu ama_, Yaten le dijo con una voz que podía controlar a cualquier animal, incluso si la criatura no entendía las palabras que decía. _Sólo deseo atenderla_.

El gruñido del animal se volvió más débil y lentamente se desvaneció. Su cola bajó.

Ladeó la cabeza, con sus ojos fijos en Yaten, estudiándolo con ojos inteligentes.

Mientras Yaten proyectaba más pensamientos calmantes y controlados, la criatura se sentó en sus caderas y lo miró expectante.

Yaten aprendió de la mente del animal que era un _perro _y que su nombre era O. Era descendiente del lobo y de sus hermanos. La mujer que O vigilaba era conocida como Mina.

Yaten se arrodilló junto a la mujer, Mina, y extendió su mano a O para que el perro pudiera reconocer su olor. O lo olfateó y luego se redujo a una posición de descanso, pidiendo a Yaten, con ojos preocupados que atendiera a su ama.

Con toda su atención en la mujer ahora, Yaten tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Se sentía fría, pero su pulso era constante. Su piel era áspera como si fuera una sirvienta en lugar de la hermosa doncella que realmente era.

Tal vez estuvo presa en una tierra lejana.

Su ropa era ciertamente extraña, como la de un hombre, sólo que de tela diferente.

Su pene se agitó a la vista de su túnica abierta. La camiseta estaba rasgada y uno de sus encantadores senos estaba expuesto, a pesar de que su pezón se mantenía oculto

a la vista. La camiseta tenía tirantes finos y estaban metidos en fuertes pantalones de tela azul.

Lo que Mina llevaba le recordaba a Yaten algunos de los trajes usados por las esposas de los reyes de Corazones, de Espadas, de Tréboles y de Diamantes, antes de que las mujeres integraran este mundo.

Las mujeres de los Reyes eran de un mundo paralelo llamado Tierra. ¿Podría esta mujer haberse presentado en Ciudad Esmeralda desde el mismo planeta?

Yaten llevó la mano de Mina a sus labios y besó el interior de la muñeca. El aroma de vainilla se hizo más fuerte. Podía sentir la sangre fluir por sus venas y escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Al deslizar los dedos de su mano libre detrás de su cabeza inmediatamente la espesa y pegajosa sangre recubrió sus dedos.

Dioses, había sufrido una herida en la cabeza. Qué tan grave era, no lo sabía.

Tendría que llevar a Mina a Ciudad Esmeralda y a su sanadora de inmediato.

Con cuidado, la tomó en sus brazos, teniendo especial cuidado de no sacudir su cabeza. Cuando la acunó en sus brazos, su cuerpo caliente quedó apretado contra su pecho desnudo. Su belleza le quitó el aliento. Y por los dioses, su camiseta rasgada se abrió aún más, exponiendo completamente un pecho y su pezón como un tenso capullo.

Con un gemido, bajó la cabeza y rozó los labios de Mina, necesitando alguna conexión con ella. Cuando se echó hacia atrás sus párpados revolotearon. Se encontró mirando los ojos color celestes más hermosos que había visto nunca.

O se quejó y puso su pata en la pierna de Yaten. Con una aturdida y confundida mirada sobre sus encantadoras facciones, ella miró al perro. O movió el rabo.

Entonces ella volvió la mirada hacia Yaten.

Con una suave, ronca voz murmuró, "O, no creo que estemos en Kansas".

"No, no estás en Kanzaz", Yaten dijo la desconocida palabra mientras estudiaba las facciones finamente esculpidas de Mina. "Estás en mi reino", continuó. "Soy Yaten el Señor de los lobos de las cuevas de las montañas. Te llevaré a Ciudad Esmeralda, donde tus heridas serán atendidas".

"Maldita sea, eres precioso." La voz de la mujer se arrastraba un poco y parecía estar tratando de enfocarse. "Siempre me han encantado los ojos Verdes y pelo rubio." Mina colocó su mano contra su liso, desnudo pecho y un fuego lamió su cuerpo. "Para ser un sueño te sientes muy real", dijo un segundo antes de cerrar de nuevo sus párpados y su cuerpo se aflojó.

Yaten sostuvo a la mujer con cuidado mientras la llevaba hacia la entrada de Ciudad Esmeralda con O pisándole los talones. El calor hacía estragos en su cuerpo de maneras que no entendía. Había disfrutado de los placeres de muchas, muchas mujeres, pero sentía tal deseo con ésta, una loca protección que no podía comprender.

Sus pies descalzos pisaban a lo largo de las baldosas sin problemas por el camino amarillo brillando a la luz de la luna. Se llamaba así porque estaba formado de oro, un camino que conducía desde la Ciudad Esmeralda a los confines del reino de Yaten y de Tarok. Tarok era el nombre de las tierras de los Reyes de Corazones, Espadas, Tréboles y Diamantes. Cada rey había encontrado a su pareja y roto la maldición de Diamante, Rey de Malachad.

Al pensar en Diamante, Yaten gruñó. El bastardo ahora había vuelto sus malas intenciones hacia el reino de Yaten. Diamante había utilizado a Diana, hermana de los Reyes Tarok.

Había explotado sus poderes para ordenar los _bakirs _a utilizar fuertes hechizos para controlar los sueños de la gente de Tarok y evitar que concibieran.

El Rey Diamante ya no mantenía ningún control sobre Diana, pero ahora sus _bakirs _amenazaban Ciudad Esmeralda.

A la distancia Yaten oyó el aullido de uno de sus capitanes, que se hizo eco con los aullidos de otros miembros de sus fuerzas. Las llamadas de los hombres lobo le aseguraban que nada andaba mal esa noche.

Aparte de la mujer inconsciente en sus brazos.

Una brisa acarició suave como una pluma los mechones de cabello de la mujer que estaban en su cara y ella se agitó en sus brazos. Su pene se movió con un dolor fuerte cuando se quejó en su inconsciencia y se movió de manera que la tela que cubría su trasero se frotaba contra su poderosa erección. Yaten apretó los dientes y se centró en llevarla a las puertas de la ciudad. O nunca dejó de ir a su lado.

El viento rozó el cuerpo desnudo de Yaten y su cabello largo se levantó encima de sus hombros. Sonidos de aves nocturnas, los _eloin_, resonaban en la noche mientras cantaban desde sus perchas en los árboles _ch'tok_. Los olores de las flores estrellas rojas llegaban a su nariz, mezclándose con el olor a vainilla y almizcle fuerte de Mina y O.

Cuando llegó a las puertas doradas de Ciudad Esmeralda, los guardias lobos cambiaron a hombres e hicieron una reverencia al Señor Yaten. Él asintió a cada uno de ellos, Las y Jaco. A pesar de que un golpe de sorpresa se registró en los ojos de los guardias con la vista de Mina y de O, ambos eran bien entrenados guerreros y no hicieron ninguna otra señal de que algo inusual ocurría. Ni uno solo de su pueblo le preguntaría a su líder sin su permiso.

Y él no estaba dispuesto a hablar de esta mujer hasta que supiera más de ella. Y por qué había terminado en su reino.

Una vez que los guerreros abrieron la puerta, Yaten llevó a Mina dentro de Ciudad Esmeralda. Un sentimiento de orgullo brotó de su pecho y deseó que pudiera ver su ciudad en este momento. Entró en la caverna principal, formada por la naturaleza con esmeraldas de todas las formas y tamaños. Siempre estaban iluminadas por el liquen brillante que crecía alrededor de la base de cada esmeralda.

Su gente se movía a través de la caverna, ya fuere como humanos desnudos o en su forma lobo. Había muchas parejas que disfrutaban unos de los otros de los placeres de las piscinas y sobre los lechos de musgo natural rodeado de fragantes flores. Sí, la suya era una ciudad magnífica.

En el otro extremo de la caverna, una cascada caía a un enorme estanque rodeado de flores rojas, amarillas y moradas, que brillaban a la luz de las esmeraldas. Era un lugar hermoso y estaba ansioso de compartirlo con esta mujer.

Yaten negó. ¿Qué extraños pensamientos eran ésos?

Todo lo que le debería concernir era llevarla a la sanadora y atender sus heridas. Sintiendo la viscosidad de la sangre de la herida de su cabeza contra su bíceps se preocupó de que su herida siguiera sangrando.

O se mantenía constantemente al acecho, como si no confiara en nadie más que en Yaten para cuidar a su dueña.

Cuando llegó a la cámara de diamantes, se acercó a para-para, la sanadora de cabello oscuro y encantador. Estaba desnuda, como su pueblo normalmente elegía cuando no estaba en su forma lobo. Por lo general, la vista de sus grandes pechos, de sus pezones como bayas rojas y los rizos oscuros entre sus muslos creaban un deseo furioso que exigía satisfacción. Pero hoy sentía que su única preocupación era esta Mina, que había caído prácticamente desde el cielo para aterrizar en sus brazos.

Su necesidad por Mina era extraña y poderosa, como era su sentido de protección, por no hablar de la intensidad de su atracción por ella. Un tipo diferente de anhelo se distribuyó a través de él, extraño y nuevo. Como si no conociera la satisfacción, excepto la que ella pudiera darle. Como si no hubiese nadie más que ella de ahora en adelante.

Ridículo. Debo estar cansado de la caza.

"¿Quién es esta humana, mi señor? ¿Y la bestia?" para-para dejó el vial color ámbar que estuvo revisando y se acercó a Yaten y a Mina. Hizo un gesto hacia una de las camas que ocupaban la habitación de la sanadora. "Por favor, póngala allí."

"Su nombre es Mina y la criatura se llama O." Yaten suavemente dejó a Mina en la cama blanda a su lado para permitir el acceso de la sanadora a la parte posterior de la cabeza de la mujer. "Está lesionada y necesita nuestra ayuda."

"Por supuesto". Para-para se inclinó respetuosamente, y su collar ónix y plata brilló a la luz de la brillante sala de diamantes. Ella tomó un paño de uno de los estantes construidos de piedra negra y diamantes, luego se movió hacia una vasija pequeña y caliente de una esquina y sumergió la tela en las vaporosas aguas de curación.

"Tiene una gran cantidad de sangre", dijo cuando regresó. "Esperemos que no haya sangrado demasiado."

Para-para tomó la tela y con cuidado limpió el líquido pegajoso y la suciedad de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Mina. Ella se agitó y gimió. O se quejó. Yaten apoyó la mano en el brazo de Mina, apretándoselo suavemente, con la esperanza de confortarla.

Durante todo el tiempo, el enorme perro los miró y mantuvo una pata en la cama, como si se asegurara que su dueña estuviera bien atendida.

Para-para soltó la trenza de Mina, liberando su hermosa cabellera. Su piel se veía pálida y cremosa contra el color rubio oscuro de su cabellera.

Después que para-para limpiara lo peor de sangre y suciedad, la sanadora pasó sus palmas encima del delgado cuerpo de Mina, desde la cabeza a los dedos de los pies.

Un resplandor plateado se derramó de las manos de la sanadora, envolviendo a Mina.

Para-para cerró los ojos. "No hay huesos rotos. Ni sangrado interno. Debajo de la ropa está magullada y tiene varios cortes. La peor lesión está en la parte posterior de la cabeza." La sanadora abrió sus ojos. "Su cráneo está fracturado. Necesita toda la potencia de los manantiales curativos."

El intestino de Yaten se estremeció con la noticia de su lesión. Pero sin duda los manantiales curativos curarían la herida en poco tiempo. Para-para y Yaten cuidadosamente despojaron a Mina de su ensangrentada ropa. Le deslizaron la sobrecamisa por sus brazos, después Yaten le arrancó la minúscula camiseta de su pecho, mostrando completamente sus pequeños y firmes pechos.

Él casi gimió en voz alta.

Cuando terminaron de desnudar a Mina, Yaten la tomó en brazos. El cuerpo desnudo de Mina estaba caliente y sensual en su contra y él se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de apaciguar la lujuria furiosa que corría a través de él.

"¿Quieres mi ayuda, Mi Señor?" Para-para le preguntó, lanzando su mirada a su evidente erección.

Yaten hizo un gesto despectivo. "Atenderé a la mujer."

"Cuidaré del animal entonces." La sanadora se inclinó y se volvió hacia O.

O empezó a seguir a Yaten pero él levantó la mano. _Ve con Para-para_, Yaten le ordenó.

_Volveré con Mina cuando se haya curado._

El perro se quejó, pero se echó sobre su vientre, con su hocico sangrando sobre sus patas delanteras, sus grandes ojos marrones miraron a Yaten y a Mina. Yaten le dio otro consejo breve y después se alejó. Estaba seguro de que Para-para atendería las lesiones del perro mientras él atendía a Mina.

Yaten dio la vuelta a la esquina, pasando por una gruesa columna negra y de diamantes que brillaban con el brillo natural de los líquenes, y entró en una habitación privada.

El vapor salía de la piscina más grande de curación, con su olor a azufre

mezclándose con el dulce aroma de Mina. Un brillo de sudor cubrió su piel. Arena blanca como la nieve se movió bajo sus pies mientras caminaba sobre una pequeña banca y entraba en la piscina. El sudor se formó en sus sienes y las cálidas aguas acariciaron su piel.

Mientras él mismo bajaba a uno de los bancos de piedra tallada, Mina dio un suave suspiro y se acurrucó más cerca, con su lindo trasero firme contra su pene. Yaten gimió en voz alta en ese momento.

Le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que el agua de la piscina pudiera comenzar a reparar las heridas de su cabeza. La sostuvo con cuidado, apoyando su cuello de modo que su rostro se mantuviera por encima del agua. Gentilmente lavó los restos de sangre de su cabello, mientras que los sedosos mechones acariciaban sus manos y muslos. Él sintió el agua hormiguear contra sus manos, en busca de cualquier lesión que pudieran encontrar.

Yaten estudió las facciones de Mina. Su piel pálida, de color crema, con sus pestañas como medias lunas eran oscuras contra su piel pálida, con la dispersión de besos de hadas a través del puente de su nariz. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que también estaban dispersos sobre los hombros. Nunca había visto tantos lunares en una mujer antes y le resultaba increíblemente excitante. Se imaginaba lo que sería correr su lengua por cada uno y de esos besos de hadas. Explorar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza con su boca y manos.

Sus ojos lentamente examinaron desde sus facciones fae a la elegante curva de su cuello. Su mirada se detuvo en sus pequeños, firmes pechos y tensos pezones, como capullos rosas. Continuó hasta donde el agua azul-verde la bañaba por encima de su pequeña cintura, delgadas caderas y rizos rubios entre sus muslos. Como si no pudiera evitarlo, movió sus dedos a su monte de Venus y suavemente sus dedos se enredaron en sus rizos.

Sus muslos eran firmes y delgados, con fuertes y sexys pantorrillas. Era

simplemente suculenta. Observó mientras las aguas curaban los cortes de sus pantorrillas, muslos, vientre, dejando sólo líneas pálidas. Sus contusiones desaparecieron y pronto tuvo su piel casi perfecta de nuevo. Tanteó la parte posterior de su cabeza y se sintió aliviado al sentir que las aguas estaban haciendo su trabajo y se habían fijado en la herida de su cuero cabelludo.

Mientras examinaba su cuerpo desnudo, una fantasía viva vino a él. Hacerla suya. Mostrarle que él la poseía, que le pertenecía a él. ¿Cómo se sentirían sus labios sobre su pene, tomándolo más profundo, mientras él se empujaba dentro y fuera de su boca, con las manos de ella atadas por detrás. Y dioses, que se sentiría sumergirse en su húmedo Quim y follarla hasta que gritara.

Su mirada se volvió a su rostro y su corazón se paró cuando vio sus hermosos ojos celestes centrados en él.

"Wow", dijo con asombro en la voz. "Así que esto es lo que se siente morir e ir al cielo."

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 3**

Era otro de los sueños perfectos de Mina. Un hombre esculpido por las verdaderas manos de Dios la sostenía en la superficie del agua, con una de sus palmas en la nuca, con la otra situada en sus rizos más bajos, apenas a un aliento de su hinchado clítoris. Ella se retorció. Si sólo bajaba su dedo una pulgada y lo dirigía sobre su objetivo, explotaría.

Sus miradas se trabaron, él un tanto sorprendido, la de ella complacida, si no en éxtasis, por ese sueño increíble.

El temblor más delicioso recorrió su espina vertebral mientras sus pezones se apretaban.

Ella no pudo resistirse levantarse y pasar sus dedos por el cabello rubio dorado del hombre de su sueño. Era una cascada que le llegaba a los hombros. Tan suave. Tan sedoso.

Tiró los mechones aleonados, guiando su cabeza hacia abajo, más cerca de ella. Él no se resistió, ni tampoco necesitó de algún estímulo para presionar sus labios en los de ella.

El beso fue ligero, tentativo, un acto de descubrimiento, pero fue demasiado rápido, demasiado breve. Consternada, Mina dejó que sus ojos aletearan abriéndose. Esta vez la mirada verde intenso que se encontró con la suya era carnal y exigente.

El hombre gruñó. _Gruñó _de hecho antes de capturar su boca en un asalto

hambriento.

¡Demonios Calientes! Ahora eso era un beso.

Con un movimiento firme y demandante, metió su lengua entre sus labios

entreabiertos. La presión en la parte de atrás de su cuello aumentó y profundizó el beso, encantándole, chupándolo duro y atrayendo su lengua a su boca.

El sabor era caliente y salvaje, como una brisa cálida en una noche iluminada por la luna de verano. Incluso olía a libertad, a tierra, madera, como si hubiera sido creado a partir de la propia tierra. El aroma de pino mezclado con algo que no podía identificar, añadía un toque de misterio.

El calor del agua, el aire sofocante y el hombre hermoso besándola hacían hervir la sangre de Mina y su cuerpo gritaba por más.

Ella gimió, amando la sensación de su invasión, pero no fue nada en comparación con el momento en que su dedo se deslizó entre sus muslos y se sumergió en su vagina. Ella se sacudió contra la palma de su mano. Se apretó más fuerte, más profundo.

La textura rugosa de su piel raspó su carne e intensificó la sensación, envió rayos de placer a su centro. Otro dedo presionó más profundo en ella mientras su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris, estableciendo su movimiento.

Las caderas Mina subían y bajaban al compás rítmico del chapoteo del agua contra su cuerpo. Una vez más, el hombre de sus sueños lanzó un gruñido sexy contra su boca que la instó a montarlo más duro y más rápido. Sus músculos internos se apretaron alrededor de sus dedos enterrados en su canal.

Su orgasmo la asaltó y luego rompió todo su ser. Sin aviso, sin sutiles

acumulaciones. Sólo una marea de calor y la sensación a través de su cuerpo. Ella gritó, sacudiéndose con violentos temblores.

El amante místico de sus sueños alejó sus labios de ella, con sus ojos oscuros por el deseo. Antes de que las réplicas de su clímax desaparecieran, se encontró envuelta en sus brazos mientras la llevaba al banco cubierto de musgo. Su mandíbula estaba apretada. Y tenía dificultad para respirar. Suavemente la depositó en la alfombra verde de musgo, después bajó y se extendió estrechándola.

En su sueño se dio cuenta de que había dos piscinas de agua, incluyendo aquella en la que tuvo un orgasmo increíble. Ambas eran tan claras que podía ver el fondo. Una nube de vapor se elevaba de la superficie y el débil aroma a azufre llenaba el aire. Varias columnas negras y como de diamantes brillaban como pequeñas luces que se incrustaron en la piedra. Flores de todas las formas, tamaños y colores surgían de grietas en las paredes de la cueva, musgos brillantes colgaban debajo de ellos. La arena junto a la piscina era blanca. Lo que le recordaba un poco la Navidad, cuando las luces de colores lucían brillantes y la tierra era cubierta con un

manto de nieve.

Y el hombre de sus sueños encima de ella, era magnífico mientras su cuerpo se apretaba contra el suyo.

Lentamente su mano rozó su fuerte mandíbula aristocrática y el mentón cuadrado que tenía todas las cualidades de la nobleza. El orgullo y la fuerza estaban tallados en su rostro. Incluso sin ropa tenía la presencia de un rey.

Era la esencia misma de... bueno, de la perfección.

De hecho, el Adonis era casi demasiado perfecto. Y en la experiencia de Mina todo lo que parecía perfecto tenía que tener al menos un defecto oculto, tal vez más.

Pero este era el hombre de su sueño. Si su subconsciente quería perfección,

entonces sería malditamente bueno tener perfección.

Y era todo suyo para hacer lo que deseara con él.

Delicioso.

La palma de su mano se deslizó sobre su suave y bronceada piel que tensó sus ondulantes músculos y sus abdominales duros como piedras. Su mirada se bebió toda esa deliciosa carne justo pasado su ombligo hasta donde se tocaban.

¿Y qué era ese pedazo largo y grueso de cielo que presionaba su muslo?

Mmmm... Si todos los sueños fueran así de realistas nunca querría despertar. El Señor de los Sueños había trabajado tiempo extra para crear este hombre con sus esperanzas, sueños e imaginación.

La sensación más increíble de serenidad se filtró profundamente en su cuerpo. Poco a poco, dobló sus brazos, se estiró y lanzó un profundo suspiro de satisfacción.

Intensos ojos verdes seguían todos sus movimientos. El hombre de sus sueños no hizo ningún ruido.

Ella lo había oído gruñir, por lo que no era mudo. Y sabía que no era eunuco, porque el pene que con firmeza se presionaba en su cadera tenía toda la intención de acomodarse entre sus muslos.

La dicha burbujeó en su interior, justo antes de oír una voz femenina seguida de un fuerte ladrido.

"Mi Señor".

La mirada intensa del hombre se quebró y se volteó al arco de la perta. Al mismo tiempo, Mina siguió su mirada para ver a O tirar de una correa de manos de una mujer de cabello oscuro, una mujer tan hermosa, que hizo que Mina se detuviera.

El hecho de que la mujer estuviera totalmente desnuda a excepción de un ónix y un collar de plata en su esbelto cuello hizo que Mina se preguntara a dónde se dirigía este sueño.

"Para-para, me has disgustado." El hombre del sueño de Mina retumbó molesto y la alarma bajó a través de su cuerpo allí donde se tocaban. Lo sintió tensarse. Mina trató de alcanzarlo, pero él no le prestó atención a ella. Su fiera mirada cubría a la mujer de cabello oscuro.

La mujer a la que se había referido como Para-para inclinó la cabeza. "Sí, mi señor. Sin embargo, la bestia no obedece. Deseaba estar con su dueña."

Qué sorpresa, que estuviera teniendo problemas con O. _No_. Mina tuvo ganas de reír, pero la mirada severa en la cara del hombre ahogó su diversión.

"Para-para, te castigaré por esta interrupción."

Mina abrió mucho los ojos mientras su sueño perfecto de amante amenazaba a la mujer desnuda.

La mirada de Para-para cayó al suelo. "Como quiera, mi señor." Su voz se rompió.

El hombre de la fantasía de Mina se levantó, dejándola tirada en el suelo. Ella apretó su palma sobre el musgo y comenzó a levantarse.

Este sueño se estaba saliendo de control rápidamente. Tenía casi decidido que su amante de ensueño regresara de nuevo a ella.

Como si oyera su idea, el hombre hizo una pausa, entornó los ojos y frunció el ceño. "Quédate donde estás, muchacha, o serás la siguiente en la línea de castigo."

Las cejas de Mina se dispararon. Sintió casi como si alcanzaran su cabello. "¿Qué mierda? Creo que me gustabas más cuando no hablabas."

"Te has ganado tu primer castigo." Su tono fue duro. Se volvió con desdén y sin otra palabra se acercó a la sumisa mujer de cabello oscuro.

Dos hombres aparecieron de la nada detrás de Para-para. Ambos estaban en el mismo estado de desnudez y tenían erecciones que hicieron que Mina se lamiera sus labios. Oh, Señor, ahora este sueño se estaba poniendo _bueno _de nuevo.

El hombre de cabello oscuro cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho amplio. "¿Nos llamó, mi señor?"

"Lan y Artemis, arrodíllense uno frente al otro." A partir de la nada, un látigo de piel de ocho puntas apareció en la mano del hombre de sus sueños.

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron. _Oh mi dios_, planeaba azotar a la mujer. ¿A dónde se dirigía este loco sueño? Tal vez debería despertarse.

Pero entonces se perdería lo que pasaría después...

Era sólo un sueño. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle ver? Incluso podría ser un poco jugoso.

Mina apretó las piernas para calmar su clítoris. Qué diablos. No era como si fuera a experimentar eso en la vida real en algún momento.

La cabeza de Para-para permaneció inclinada, con las manos detrás de su espalda y sus pies apartados. La correa de O se había resbalado de su mano, pero el perro se había mantenido a su lado, mirando fijamente al hombre dando órdenes como si fuera el Rey Tut.

Un ligero brillo de sudor destelló en la carne de la mujer por el aire sofocante, o ¿Era miedo? Pesadas, profundas respiraciones causaban que Para-para subiera y bajara su pecho aún más rápidamente. Con la vista de sus grandes pechos, los dos hombres de rodillas se miraron y sonrieron. La lujuria quemaba caliente en sus ojos.

"Lan, ¿Cara o cruz?", Preguntó el hombre del sueño de Mina al hombre de cabello oscuro con bíceps del tamaño de uno de los muslos de Mina. El hombre debía ser un levantador de pesas para tener unos músculos de ese estado dramático de definición. Era casi cuatro pulgadas más bajo que el hombre de Mina, de alrededor de seis pies, sin embargo, y sin duda era impresionante.

Sorprendentemente, el grueso pene del hombre se elevó más y más. "Cara". Sus ojos cobrizos brillaron como nuevas monedas de un centavo mientras se humedecía los labios.

"Artemis, ¿Tu placer?" Esta vez se dirigió al hombre de cabello plateado con ojos azul cielo. El hombre no podía tener más de treinta años, sin embargo, su pelo era tan brillante como si lo hubieran hecho con hilo de plata. De hecho, había algo místico en la actitud tranquila del hombre, como si fuera una mezcla de Elvin* y los vikingos. A pesar de que parecía amable, Mina pensó que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a meterse con él.

"Me gusta con fuerza." El hombre reveló su respuesta con voz ronca. Su ardiente mirada acarició el cabello oscuro del trasero de la mujer.

¿Qué tipo de juego era ese?

Entonces golpeó a Mina como un bate de béisbol en la cabeza. Estos hombres iban a follar a para-para al mismo tiempo mientras que el ex hombre del sueño Mina azotaba a la mujer.

Mina miró con ojos abiertos pasando de un hombre a otro y luego a la mujer. Los ojos bajos de para-para parecían vidriosos... ¿con qué? ¿Con miedo? Oh, Dios mío, era excitación. Había un indicio de sonrisa en los labios de para-para mientras su lengua se deslizaba seductoramente sobre su boca.

"para-para, ponte sobre manos y rodillas entre Lan y Artemis," el hombre oh-no-_tan _perfecto ordenó.

La mujer obedeció sin vacilar, deslizándose entre los dos hombres para que su rostro estuviera al nivel del pene hinchado del hombre musculoso, mientras su trasero estaba a centímetros de la erección dura como una piedra de Blancanieves.

Blancanieves se dobló y lamió varias veces su raja. Los codos de la mujer dieron un temblor mientras su cuerpo se sacudía. Ella luchó por conseguir la fuerza para levantarse.

"Te has ganado un castigo", ladró el hombre del que Mina ya no estaba tan

impresionada. Sin embargo, la expresión de éxtasis en el rostro de Blanca Nieves cuando se lamió los labios hizo que Mina abriera sus muslos un poco más. Sus dedos le dolían por acariciar sus hinchados pliegues, por pellizcar y jugar con su clítoris, o mejor sin embargo, con sentir el pene de su no-tan-Sr. Maravilla enterrado profundamente dentro de ella.

Así que él era un gilipollas. Este era un sueño. Ella podría usarlo por lo que valía, ¿verdad?

"Toma a Lan en tu boca. Y recuerda, para-para, si te corres sin permiso serás castigada." Mina se estremeció en sus palabras. Uno, ¿cómo diablos la mujer resistiría el clímax de su vida mientras la follaban dos magníficos hombres? Y dos, a Mina no le gustaba como sonaba que alguien fuera castigado.

Lan agarró un puñado de cabellos de ébano de la mujer, atrayendo su cabeza de modo que su cuello se arqueara y se tensara contra su collar. "Mírame, muchacha, mientras me follas con tu hermosa boca." Sus cristalinos ojos grises estaban fijos mientras ella llevaba sus labios sobre su congestionado pene. Con un suave ritmo empezó a chupar el miembro del hombre. El hombre apretó la mandíbula mientras sus golpes eran poco profundos, después, profundos, y luego más profundos.

Mina vio a su aparición de ensueño levantar la mano.

El látigo apareció antes de que aterrizara en la delicada piel del hombro de la mujer. Su grito fue ahogado por el pene de Lan mientras continuaba empujando dentro y fuera de su boca.

"Silencio". Un movimiento de su muñeca y el cuero golpeó el otro hombro de la mujer. Esta vez ella no hizo ni un sonido. Débiles marcas rosas aparecieron a lo largo de su pálida piel.

Mina presionó una palma en su boca para contener los sonidos de miedo y

excitación que casi la ahogaron.

"Artemis," dijo el ex hombre de sus sueños antes de atacar a la mujer, esta vez

marcándole una nalga.

Una sonrisa salvaje hizo que los ojos de Artemis resplandecieran mientras untaba su pene con gel.

Ahora, ¿De dónde diablos había venido esa jarra de piedra? Se preguntó Mina. Y entonces, ¡puf! Justo ante sus ojos el contenedor desapareció. Muy bien, _era _un sueño. Cualquier cosa era posible.

Las manos grandes de Artemis agarraron las caderas de para-para. "Tan dulce y

apretada," el hombre ronroneó mientras colocaba su erección en el ano de la mujer. Empujó juguetonamente en el capullo rosa de para-para. Sus llorosos ojos se abrieron más, mientras se tensaba. Pero por el ascenso de su trasero, por la forma en que se apoyaba en su pene, Mina sabía que la mujer se encontraba sin aliento esperando el momento de la invasión, de la plenitud, de ser follada por este misterioso hombre.

Mierda, ¿quién no querría ese tipo de placer?

La mirada de éxtasis en el rostro de Artemis mientras penetraba el trasero de para-para fue suficiente como para debilitar las rodillas de Mina.

Ella habría caído si no hubiera estado ya sentada.

Un grito ahogado se quedó atrapado en la garganta de Mina. Con incredulidad observaba a la mujer mientras era follada por ambos extremos.

Un hombre sostenía su cabeza, con su boca follándola. El otro sostenía sus caderas mientras bombeaba dentro y fuera de su trasero.

Cuando otro azote aterrizó en el trasero de la mujer, Mina sintió el calor húmedo deslizarse hacia abajo con excitación por sus muslos. Incluso los azotes la excitaban.

El hecho era que Mina quería unirse a la fiesta de cuatro y le daba miedo. La asustaba como el demonio. Gracias que Dios era sólo un sueño.

Vio como los miembros de para-para comenzaban a temblar, después vio como los temblores tomaban su cuerpo. Los ojos de para-para estaban dilatados plenamente mientras ella se negaba a quitar la mirada de ella y Lan. Ella se retorcía.

Sorprendentemente, luchaba contra su evidente necesidad de llegar al orgasmo. El respeto de Mina por la mujer creció. Para-para tenía una constitución de acero para contener su orgasmo de esa manera.

Mina no era tan fuerte. Su mano se deslizó entre sus muslos, pero se detuvo frente a la mirada salvaje y fría de _Mi Señor_.

"No te toques a ti misma", ordenó. "No te has ganado el derecho de darte placer."

Excitada y enrojecida de vergüenza por haber sido atrapada masturbándose, Mina se puso de pie. "A la mierda con esto. Sueño o no sueño, me voy de aquí. ¿Dónde está la salida más cercana de esta ti-tierra?" Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso se encontró bloqueada y afirmada en los brazos del hombre. Su cálido aliento sobre su cara la inundó. "Guau, esto es un poco aterrador. Ni siquiera vi cuando te moviste."

"Silencio", gruñó, "o sentirás el aguijón de mi látigo."

Ummm... prefería sentir el aguijón de su pene en su congestionada vagina. El miembro actualmente pinchaba dolorosamente su estómago. No pudo evitar dar un pequeño meneo, no podía dejar de acurrucarse contra su erección.

Él levantó una ceja, pero miró hacia otro lado mientras Lan aullaba y eyaculaba en la boca de para-para. A medida que el hombre bombeaba al tiempo que tiraba del pelo de la mujer, su garganta se movía de arriba a abajo, tragando su semen. Entonces, Artemis se empujó duro con su propio clímax, obligando a Para-para a hacerse hacia adelante, causando que el pene de Lan la embistiera a mayor profundidad en su garganta. Ella se ahogó, luchando por respirar mientras las lágrimas caían en sus excitadas mejillas. Artemis levantó la cara al techo, con su grito de éxtasis casi musical.

Para-para temblaba mientras Lan sacaba su pene de su boca y Artemis cayó sobre su trasero. Ella apretó los párpados, luchando contra las necesidades de su cuerpo. Con cada músculo tenso. Ella se estremeció, como si en cualquier momento se rompiera en mil pedazos.

"para-para, te puedes correr ahora", dijo la voz profunda del hombre de sus sueños.

Al instante la mujer se arqueó. Gritó con alivio mientras llegaba a su clímax con la orden de su señor.

Mina estaba hechizada. ¿Era una ilusión, o podría realmente ver moverse el

orgasmo de la mujer bajo su piel pálida?

Mina parpadeó con fuerza y luego de nuevo. La carne de la mujer estaba ondulado y cambiando de color. En un latido de corazón su marfileña piel brilló en azul, verde, amarillo y magenta.

Eso sí que era un orgasmo de color diferente.

Este sueño se estaba volviendo demasiado raro. "Despierta, Mina. Por favor, despierta." _Simplemente me pellizcaré y entonces despertaré. _Pero cuando levantó las manos se encontró con ambas muñecas unidas por una cuerda de seda.

Shock, ira, y después el miedo explotaron dentro de ella. "Déjame ir." Miró al hijo de puta, preguntándose cómo se las había arreglado para atarla.

Los brazos del hombre de cabello dorado cruzaron su pecho amplio. Su postura era amplia y hubo un brillo de risa en sus ojos azul profundo. "Tú aterrizaste en mi reino, por lo tanto, eres de mi propiedad."

La mandíbula de Mina cayó. Rápidamente recobró la compostura. "Piensa otra vez, _imbécil_. No soy la propiedad de ningún hombre, por lo menos no de la tuya." Levantó sus muñecas. "Ahora, quita esta cuerda de mí."

El hombre sonrió arrogante.

"Me gustabas más cuando no hablabas _ni _reías." Mina negó. "Seguro que sabes cómo arruinar el sueño húmedo de una chica."

Murmurando para sí sobre su subconsciente fuera de control, se las arregló para empujarse a sí misma de rodillas y apartarse de él. Tuvo la intención de encontrar alguna manera de despertarse a sí misma. Ahora mismo.

Cuando un latigazo aterrizó en sus nalgas, todo su cuerpo se sacudió con sorpresa.

Un grito rasgó su garganta y casi cayó de bruces sobre el musgo.

No había dolor en un sueño. Sin embargo, hizo que su trasero doliera.

Ella trató de levantarse sobre sus pies, pero una mano fuerte la tiró de regreso. Con los puños cerrados, movió sus manos hacia el hombre y luchó contra él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y tal vez así era. Él iba a golpearla, tal vez incluso a matarla.

Pataleando y gritando, exclamó, "¡Déjame ir, déjame ir, déjame ir!"

"Cálmate, muchacha," Le pidió el hombre arrogante, agarrando sus dos brazos con tanta fuerza que no pudo moverse.

O gruñó, poniéndose entre la desafiante Mina y el hombre con su prisionera. El perro gruñó una vez más en advertencia. El corazón de Mina golpeó contra su pecho. Sin embargo trató de consolar a O, colocando sus atadas manos con las palmas hacia abajo sobre su cabeza.

Cuando Mina finalmente pudo hablar, dijo, "Estoy soñando ¿No es así O?" Miró al perro, buscando su confirmación como esperara que respondiera. Su mente dio círculos lentos alrededor de la verdad. Se sentía mareada y aturdida. Aterrorizada e intrigada. ¿Estaría perdiendo la cabeza? Tenía que estar perdiendo la cabeza.

Lugares como este... como este torcido, maravilloso, sexual lugar en realidad no existían.

¿No?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia su captor.

Oh, mierda.

Su mirada salvaje era tan real como podía ser.

Su pecho realmente le dolía. Los círculos lentos de su mente se detuvieron

bruscamente, y su instinto de supervivencia tomó del control.

Bien. Simplemente... muy bien.

Así que había conseguido quedar atrapada en una especie de cuento de hadas de mierda. Se podría zafar. Y si iba a ir del lugar, a liberarse de este hombre, necesitaba mantener sus sentidos en ella, necesitaba calmarse. Ganaría tiempo.

Obtendría un poco de información.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que 'aterricé' en tu reino?", Preguntó ella con tanto cuidado como pudo.

"Los fuertes vientos te trajeron." Su Mi señor lanzó sus brazos y vio que todavía tenía el flogger en una gran mano. "Llegaste en un apestoso carro rojo".

El tornado, su coche...

Oh, Dios. Bueno, parecía que esto realmente no era un sueño. Pero era probable que no estuviera en el País de las Maravillas tampoco. De alguna manera había sobrevivido al tornado y fue arrojada en alguna comunidad extraña.

¡Mierda! El tornado debió haberla llevado a Tennessee. Caminaría de regreso por las colinas. Donde ninguna persona cuerda nunca, jamás la encontrara otra vez. Y si esto le podía pasar a ella, ¿qué habría pasado con la tía Michiru? ¿Qué habría pasado con Bob, atrapado en el pasto, y con el maldito gallo cachondo? ¿Qué habría pasado con la granja, con el granero? ¿Estaría la tía Michiru bien?

Era demasiado para calmarse.

"¿Quién eres tú?", Exigió. "¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Y qué le has hecho a mi coche?" Oyó su voz cada vez más alta y más fuerte a cada pregunta, pero no pudo evitarlo.

"Soy el Señor Yaten." El hombre abrió los brazos pero todo lo que pudo ver fue su amplio pecho. "Y esta es Ciudad Esmeralda, mi reino."

"Sí claro". Ella lanzó un suspiro fuerte. "Y yo soy Dorothy y este es Toto." Ella señaló la correa de O. "No te hagas el tonto conmigo. ¿Dónde está mi Mustang?" Cuando el hombre sólo la miró, dijo, "Olvídalo. ¿Dónde está mi ropa? Necesito un teléfono."

Si bien se había desviado a través de lo que había pensado era un sueño, su

desnudez no la había molestado. Sin embargo, le molestaba ahora, incluso si las otras cuatro personas presentes estaban tan desnudas como ella.

"Eres mía para hacer lo que quiera." El señor habló como si el secuestro y la esclavitud fueran al que ocurría a diario.

Infiernos. Este era el trasero del mundo y estaba claramente chiflado.

Mina se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, con las palmas de sus manos aún en reposo en la cabeza de O. "_¡Noticia de última hora! _La esclavitud fue declarada ilegal años atrás. Es el siglo XXI, o ¿es qué nadie que te ha dicho ese pequeño secreto?"

Se acercó a ella.

Ella se apartó bruscamente de su mano. "Tócame y demandaré a tu trasero."

"Yo soy el Señor de los lobos de las cuevas que habitan las montañas." Pareció ampliar sus hombros, con su pecho haciéndose más musculoso. "Tienes mucho que aprender si vas a ser feliz en Ciudad Esmeralda."

Mina lanzó un exasperado suspiro. "Estás malditamente loco si crees que viviré como un topo y como la esclava de un arrogante chico lindo. Vamos, O, salgamos de aquí."

A pesar de sus palabras, dudaba de cualquiera que viviera así. Había algo sensual y misterioso en este lugar. Ella simplemente no le daría a ese bastardo la satisfacción de admitirlo.

Mientras Mina se volvía para irse, su salida fue bloqueada por Lan y Eral.

"Muévanse, muchachos." Su voz fue firme pero los hombres no se movieron. "¡Dije que se movieran, si valoran las joyas de su familia!"

La próxima cosa que Mina supo, fue que los dos hombres la tenían por un brazo y se la llevaban por un estrecho corredor. Al principio sólo pudo tropezar en estado de shock, pero luego comenzó a luchar contra el agarre con todo lo que tenía.

Ellos ni siquiera se inmutaron. Mina pateó. Trató de golpearlos. Nada funcionó.

Las joyas incrustadas en las paredes brillaban a su marcha, mientras la conducían.

Diamantes, rubíes, zafiros, ópalos, una gran cantidad de joyas estaban esparcidas por todas partes. Lo que no daría por un pico y una bolsa para llevarse algunos de esos tesoros.

Bueno, después de golpear a los gigantes bastardos en la cabeza.

La luz de neón verde brillante de las esmeraldas pareció débil cuanto más lejos iban, hasta que llegaron a un arco forrado con ónix negro. Mientras los hombres la empujaban por la puerta, Mina se quedó sin aliento. La sala parecía que fue utilizada para la tortura en el siglo XIII. Látigos, cadenas y extraños artilugios, del que sólo podía imaginar su uso, colgaban de las paredes. Las paredes eran grises y de piedra fría. Hasta el suelo parecía inhóspito. La alfombra de musgo era no sólo áspera, sino dura como roca mientras rozaban sus pies. Era evidente que esta caverna no tenía por objeto hacer que una chica se sintiera como en casa.

El miedo se deslizó a través de ella. Pero no era nada en comparación con el terror helado que la congeló cuando Lan levantó las manos, elevándola un poco y atrapándola en los enlaces en suspensión en el aire con un gancho de plata. Su pulso se aceleró. El corazón golpeó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras se empujaba sobre la punta de sus pies para aliviar la presión de sus muñecas.

"Déjennos" ordenó el Señor Yaten al entrar a la mazmorra de la cueva y se acercó a Mina.

Los dos cabezas-de-pene hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la recámara.

Todo lo que Mina podía hacer fue apretar los puños y respirar agitadamente.

Estaba totalmente indefensa, desnuda, estirada para el examen del Señor Yaten.

Y él la examinaría. Sus ojos acariciaron su cuerpo desnudo como el tacto de un amante. Parecía estar en busca de algo, pero ¿de qué? ¿De excitación? ¿El deseo de Mina de caer a sus pies y rogarle por un orgasmo?

Bueno, a la mierda con él, y no literalmente. Odiaba al hijo de puta y dejaría que sus ojos y su expresión hablaran por ella.

Sin embargo, él la seguía mirando. Manteniendo sus acariciantes ojos ardientes de fuego.

Sus pezones se irguieron, y la humedad entre sus muslos la puso caliente y húmeda bajo su control.

Después de unos momentos insoportables de calma, él dio una respiración

profunda y murmuró, "Hermosa". Luego dio un paso adelante, bajó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua contra su pezón con un golpe ligero.

Un temblor sacudió a Mina. Ella maldijo su reacción, y el hijo de puta en realidad sonrió.

"Hombre, cómo me gustaría golpear esa sonrisa de mierda de tu cara", gruñó entre dientes.

"Niegas tus propios deseos." Tomó sus dos pechos en sus manos y los amasó ligeramente. "Que así sea. Te daré tiempo para considerar tus palabras y acciones, para llegar a aceptar mi tacto y aceptarme como tu señor."

Ella lanzó su _en-tus-sueños-amigo._

Apretó los labios en los de ella. Ella se negó a que su lengua la sondeara hasta que le pellizcó uno de sus pezones con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin aliento. Entonces invadió su boca con un empuje.

Un gemido traicionó su desafío. Una vez más, sintió una sensación de libertad con su beso, con su tacto. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, esperando por más.

"Volveré", le susurró al oído. "Cuando decida hacerlo."

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron, pero ya se había ido. No había salido por la puerta, pero se había ido. Lo último que vio fue un silbido de su cola dorada antes de desaparecer tras la puerta abierta. Al principio había pensado que era O, pero su perro yacía en silencio cerca, mirándola desde el otro lado de la habitación. Y además, oh no era dorado.

"Volveré cuando decida hacerlo", lo remedo después al Señor Yaten. "Lo que sea, imbécil. ¡No estaré aquí!"

No hubo respuesta.

Está bien, bien. No pierdas energía. Piensa. Mina se relajó contra sus ataduras y comenzó a moverse contra el nudo que la ataba. Estaba cansada, abrumada y confundida. Por no hablar de enojada. El hijo de puta la había atado como un cerdo en el mercado y la había dejado para el guiso. Pero no había contado con que Mina tenía habilidad con los nudos, con nudos de cualquier tipo. Infiernos, podría atar y desatar una media corona, incluso un diamante o un ballestrinque.

No trabajabas en una granja con animales tercos sin saber cómo manejar una cuerda o ponérsela a una vaca, cabra o caballo.

El hombre arrogante había utilizado una simple figura de ocho. Tenía que irse de ahí en poco tiempo.

Como en ese momento.

A medida que sacaba el último de los nudos, bajó los brazos y se frotó las muñecas.

Patán. Eso no fue demasiado cómodo. Haría que llevaran al _Señor _Yaten ante un tribunal. Tenía que hacerse acreedor a un año de prisión, por lo menos.

Mirando en la dirección que el Señor Yaten se había ido, silbó. "Vamos, O." El perro se puso de pie, moviendo la cola cuando llegó a la puerta. Le rascó la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Muy bien. Puedes utilizar esa increíble nariz, muchacho. Cuento contigo para sacarnos de aquí y llevarnos de nuevo al coche."

Él gimió y luego se sentó. Su postura desafiante hizo que Mina se detuviera.

"O", dijo con firmeza, "es mejor que pongas tu trasero en marcha o te castraré a la primera oportunidad que tenga."

El perro se puso de pie y corrió pasándola.

"Eso está mejor." Mina dio una mirada alrededor, salió por la puerta, y luego sonrió. "Adiós1, _Señor _Yaten".

**1 En español en el original.**

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 4**

Una túnica blanca se arremolinaba alrededor de los tobillos de Diamante cuando irrumpió en el pasillo. Sus pasos golpeaban con su ira cuando quitó a un hombre de su camino. El inocente criado se deslizó por el suelo de mármol pulido, hasta que se estrelló contra la pared con _athud_.

El sonido dio a Diamante una fría comodidad. Sus _bakirs _habían fracasado una vez más.

¡La mujer de pelo rubio que había caído del cielo estuvo a su alcance!

El rey de Malachad apretó los puños. Garras afiladas con furia se hundieron en su piel. Gotas de sangre aparecieron en sus manos. "Alguien va a pagar por esta humillación." Una humillación que sentía directamente en los huesos.

La puerta entre los reinos era bastante fácil de abrir, pero había aprovechado su magia de reserva y la de su confiado pueblo para localizar a la mujer y luego crear la tormenta que la había traído a su mundo.

Se estremeció de furia. El calor de su ira en su rostro enrojeció. La tensión lo había dejado débil. Una sensación que aborrecía. Una que nunca admitiría.

Sus pasos se apresuraron, con su túnica deslizándose contra sus piernas a cada paso.

Una criada caminando hacia él le echó una mirada y se metió en una alcoba. Bella, creía que ése era su nombre. No fue lo suficientemente rápida.

Él la agarró por el brazo, arrastrándola mientras seguía por el pasillo.

Ella no luchó contra él. Eso no le serviría de nada. A la doncella se le había

enseñado, lo que todos los súbditos de Diamante habían aprendido a una edad temprana, su Amo obtendría lo que quería.

Y ahora quería un chico... o una chica.

En su mente se imaginaba el momento en que su bola de cristal le había revelado la compañera de su adversario.

En los últimos días Diamante sintió la perturbación en el aire, el vacío del lobo, los gritos, una necesidad del arrogante hombre que no había comprendido todavía. En un intento por llegar a la mujer antes que Yaten, Diamante había enviado sus encantamientos sobre su mundo y el de los Reyes, después había pasado a través de las puertas de otros mundos en busca de la compañera de Yaten.

Casi la tuvo a su alcance. Su puño se apretó. Ella era la clave para la destrucción del lobo, compañera de alma del hombre, su otra mitad. Sin ella Yaten poco a poco perdería su control, su estado de equilibrio sería arrojado al caos.

Los pasos de Diamante se desaceleraron al llegar a sus aposentos. Empujó a la joven mientras abría la puerta y entraba. "¿Te someterás a mí libremente?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza, ocupando la posición de una esclava, con las piernas

separadas, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de ella. "Sí, amo. Por supuesto, amo."

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron mientras valoraba a Bella con su dura mirada. Tuvo la esperanza de haber tenido a la mujer de Yaten en ese momento.

La ansiosa conformidad de Bella lo relajó una fracción, pero no mucho. Sólo su férrea determinación le impedía convertir en fuego completo su rabia sobre la morena delante de él.

Sí. Necesitaba soltar sus riendas y hacerle cicatrices a ella sería una lástima. Esas piernas largas y bien formadas, la pequeña, estrecha cintura y los pechos llenos y firmes. Esta era una esclava que debería ser disfrutada, no dañada.

Su pene grueso se apretó contra la seda de su túnica. El material fresco se deslizaba sobre su caliente miembro y lo hacía endurecer aún más.

"Desvístete", Le ordenó. "Lentamente."

Antes de que la mujer se moviera, se separó su túnica y se tomó a sí mismo con anticipación. Su mano se deslizó desde sus bolas hasta su corona.

La mujer delante de él era nueva en su reino. Sería una buena diversión hasta que su capitán regresara a Malachad con noticias de por qué su plan para capturar a la mujer rubia habían fracasado.

Mientras él mismo se acariciaba, la mujer sacó el brazo de su camisa sin mangas, dejando al descubierto su piel dorada pulgada por pulgada.

Bien, bien. Ya alguien había comenzado a entretenerlo. Con su orden, a todas las mujeres de Malachad se les había enseñado a complacerlo, ya que eran sus juguetes por derecho y obligación. Oh, sí. Él era el rey de Malachad - y pronto sería el gobernante de Ciudad Esmeralda también.

Si sus tres malditos _bakirs _podían gestionar una pequeña victoria estratégica.

El reciente fracaso de sus hombres le hizo apretar su control sobre su pene. El dolor dio un tirón en su ingle, dulce y bienvenido. Sólo los movimientos sensuales del cuerpo esbelto de la mujer mientras le revelaba un seno y luego el otro lo obligaban detener su liberación.

Dio un paso hacia adelante. "Basta ya".

Ella se detuvo con su orden.

Su dedo índice se extendió y su uña comenzó a crecer, más delgada y más nítida, hasta que una garra se había formado por completo. Otros tres pasos y estarían frente a frente. Ella era más baja que sus seis pies y dos pulgadas, llegándole sólo a los hombros.

Con su garra, cortó la tela de su túnica por la mitad. Esta flotó sobre sus brazos y fue a dar al piso de piedra. Su mirada se calentó con sus pezones color rosa oscuro antes de llegar al material envuelto alrededor de su cintura. Mientras su uña se acercaba a su delicada piel, inhaló, dejando un espacio de seguridad entre su carne y la tela. Diamante insertó su garra y cortó la prenda de su cuerpo. Entonces su dedo de la mano se retrajo y volvió a su forma humana una vez más.

Ella temblaba, de miedo o excitación, no importaba. Ella era el objeto de su rey, para darle satisfacción. Y ahora le gustaría follarla. Aquí mismo, en la cámara que él había creado para demostrar la riqueza y el poder que había acumulado a lo largo de los años. Su cama era de madera _favis _finamente tallada y un manantial natural era el baño. Había una mesa de banquetes redonda y cuatro sillas a la derecha.

Sí. Estaba orgulloso de esta cámara, orgulloso de las artesanías y orgulloso de la conquista que le había traído tanta riqueza.

Dejaría a la muchacha saborearlo, aunque sólo fuera por una noche.

Con una mano, ahuecó la nuca del cuello de la mujer y tiró de ella hacia él. Luego aplastó sus labios contra los de ella en un castigador beso. Ella se derritió en su contra. Sin pelear. Sin luchar. Sólo se atragantó una vez cuando él empujó su lengua profundamente en su boca.

Sí, sí. Sumisión completa. Su entrenamiento fue bueno.

En el momento en que pareció estar disfrutando de su toque, él rompió el beso y le dejó ver la furia en sus ojos. "Te follaré ahora. Te golpearé con fuerza, hasta que no puedas respirar. Hasta que no puedas caminar."

La mujer hizo con su jadeo que su sangre hirviera y se pusiera más caliente.

"Como desee, amo", susurró, temblando, y bajó la cabeza.

"Sube a la mesa y extiende tus piernas."

Sin dudarlo, ella lo hizo. Su figura ágil se deslizó sobre la madera fresca, y se le levantó la piel de gallina a través de su suave piel. Sus pezones se apretaron, volviéndose tensas cuentas. A su espalda, abrió los muslos, con su trasero descansado justo en el borde de la madera.

"Grandioso", gruñó. Podía oler los jugos de la mujer mientras se abría,

presentándole su rosada, hinchada carne. Él se acercó, sabiendo que tenía que probarla antes de follarla.

Con un movimiento rápido de sus hombros, envió su bata a deslizarse por su musculoso cuerpo. Su cabello largo y negro acarició la piel de sus hombros. Por un momento se preguntó si sus ojos oscuros mostrarían el mismo fuego que corría a través de sus venas.

¿Debería torturarla primero? Un látigo o una herramienta en sus manos no sería prudente en este momento, cuando tanta furia lo llenaba. _Pero había otras cosas que_ _podía hacer._

Sonrió.

Diamante ahuecó su pecho, luego con gran fuerza le torció el pezón. Ella gritó, con su cuerpo retorciéndose.

Él tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras ella gritaba, exponiendo su pálida garganta.

Había algo musical en el grito de una mujer con dolor y el placer se envió a su furioso deseo. Con un giro de sus dedos, la obligó a dar otro grito con sus temblorosos labios.

Posicionándose entre sus muslos, su pene le dio un codazo sus húmedos pliegues.

Pasó las uñas de sus hombros a sus pechos, raspando los sensibles pezones.

Continuó hasta su estómago, dejando ocho enojadas líneas rojas.

Su respiración se entrecortó y ella gimió. Sabía que sus marcas la quemaban. Sopló suavemente sobre ellas para aumentar la sensación.

Mientras probaba a la mujer, llamaron a la puerta. Sus manos se habían asentado en las caderas de la mujer.

Otro golpe.

_"¿Qué?"_

"Tengo noticias de los _bakirs_." La respuesta amortiguada de Olin se complementó con la mandíbula cerrada de Diamante. Era suficiente de probar. Era el momento de limpiar sus sentidos.

"Entra". Mientras Diamante hablaba, se ponía de pie y metía su pene en la vagina que esperaba de la mujer. Su espalda se arqueó con el impacto, conteniendo su aliento.

Su cueva era pequeña y ceñida. Pero a medida que se internaba más, bombeando dentro y fuera, su cuerpo cedía y le permitía llegar más profundo.

Olin abrió la puerta y entró, inmediatamente cayó sobre una rodilla. Inclinó la cabeza. "El señor Yaten tiene a la mujer."

El pulso de Diamante saltó, golpeando sus caderas duro en la vagina de la mujer. Ella gimió, retorciéndose contra él.

"¿Sabes lo que me costó que esa mujer fuera traída aquí? ¿La magia que usé?" El tono de Diamante cayó, como una amenaza en su voz ronca.

"Sí, mi señor." Olin se mantuvo en la posición subordinada, con los ojos bajos.

"¿Dónde está mi capitán?" Las caderas de Diamante empujaban hacia adelante y retrocedían otra vez. El sonido de bofetadas de carne contra carne llenó la habitación.

El cuerpo de Olin tembló. "Los hombres-lobo lo capturaron junto con los demás. Sólo un _bakir _escapó."

Con rabia, Diamante se empujó de la mesa, sacudiendo el cuerpo de la mujer. Su pene estaba arqueado de ira, su cabeza llena y púrpura, llena de sangre bajo la delgada piel. Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Olin. "Mata al sobreviviente traidor. Yo me encargaré de los que han sido encarcelados por Yaten".

Diamante tomó la túnica del suelo, con sus brazos empujando a través de las mangas largas. Mientras ataba la banda alrededor de él, se detuvo. Su mirada se volvió hacia la mujer tendida sobre la mesa, con las piernas aún separadas.

"Déjame, Bella." Su ruda orden hizo a la mujer bajar de la mesa y salió de la habitación, dejando su ropa en donde estaba.

"Pensándolo bien, trae al traidor ante mí. Le enseñaré a nunca dejar su unidad."

Olin se estremeció y se puso en pie.

Poco a poco se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Diamante solo con su furia.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: HOLA esperamos que les hallan gustado los capis, hasta mañana y esperamos sus comentarios. Saludos**

**Sayonara ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**Hola mis niñas aquí os dejamos 3 capis mas que lo disfruten mucho :) saluditos… Rew si**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 5**

En la sala de guerra, el Señor Yaten estudiaba un modelo a escala perfecta que abarcaba su propio reino, así como los reinos de Tarok y el Reino de Malachad.

"Aquí", su primer capitán Janan, le dijo, apuntando con un grueso dedo la tierra que separaba las montañas de Malachad y Oz. No muy lejos del lugar donde encontró a Mina. "Nuestros espías vieron a varios _bakirs_. Al parecer, estaban explorando nuestro reino en busca de señales de debilidad."

Yaten gruñó. "¿Y qué pasó con esos _bakirs_?"

Janan apretó el puño sobre la mesa junto al modelo, sus ojos azules se llenaron de ira. "Hemos capturado a todos excepto a uno. El _bakir _que escapó, sin duda regresó con su amo." Con un suspiro de frustración apartó un mechón de pelo oscuro de sus ojos.

"Entonces tienes prisioneros." Yaten ignoró al _bakir _que habían escapado. "Los interrogaremos por cualquier medio necesario." Le hizo un guiño Janan.

"Vigílenlos hasta que revelen lo que Diamante está tramando, no importa lo que se necesite."

Janan se inclinó y pasó a lobo de pelo de sable mientras se volvía y salía.

"Mi Señor", dijo la voz de Lan detrás de él.

Yaten se volvió, con sus manos en la espalda y las piernas separadas mientras esperaba a que su guerrero hablara.

"La muchacha. La que llama Mina." Lan aclaró la garganta. "Se las arregló para liberarse y escapar con esa bestia de ella."

Por un momento Yaten quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar. _Nadie_, _nunca _se había atrevido a desafiar un castigo que él hubiera asignado. Huir de sus órdenes. Un enemigo no habría vivido. Un miembro de su clan no se habría atrevido a intentarlo.

"¿Enviamos un equipo de búsqueda para encontrarla?", preguntó Lan.

Yaten endureció sus rasgos. "Yo me encargaré de la muchacha."

La furia ardía en sus venas mientras cambiaba de forma mientras al mismo tiempo, arrancaba en una carrera. Estaba tan furioso que la rabia emanaba de él en ondas.

Su gente salía fuera de su camino mientras se abría paso en la caverna.

¿Quién pensaba la muchacha que era, desafiándolo? Su gente sabía que él no toleraría tal absoluta imprudencia, y que cualquiera que lo desafiara sería justamente castigado.

Con una simple orden de su mente las grandes puertas doradas que salían a la Ciudad Esmeralda se abrieron. Yaten captó con su sentido del olfato el aroma de vainilla de Mina y el olor de O en su huida a lo largo del camino amarillo. Era evidente que avanzaban hacia la bestia roja que había viajado a Oz.

Su olor se hizo más fuerte cuando llegó al camino arbolado. El sol de la mañana atravesaba las moteadas hojas de la carretera y el viento olía a una tormenta que se avecinaba.

Al salir de los árboles vio a una muy desnuda Mina abrir la puerta de la máquina roja y haciendo entrar a O en el interior.

Su aroma, dioses. La exquisitez de su figura finamente esculpida hizo que le doliera el cuerpo, causo que su primitiva bestia adentro querer rugir. En su lugar se detuvo a aullar. Con un largo, aullido de mando que hizo añicos el aire con su dominio.

Reclamaba su territorio, que incluía a la bella mujer delante de él.

La mirada de Mina se disparó y el terror recorrió sus facciones. "Un lobo. Mierda."

Se arrastró al coche y cerró la puerta mientras Yaten llegaba.

Él se quedó descansando sobre sus patas traseras por un momento, con su mirada reduciéndose hacia la mujer que se había atrevido a desafiarlo.

"Oh, mi dios, Otto," le oyó decir a través del parabrisas que estaba roto, como una tela de araña gigante. Ella chocó con algo en el coche, con su mirada yendo de Yaten al objeto y de regreso. "Es un maldito _lobo_".

La máquina roja de repente hizo un ruido extraño y Yaten resistió dar un paso atrás.

Un sonido como de _ch-ch-ch-ch _vino de el al mismo tiempo, Mina estaba diciendo, "

Oh, mierda, Oh, mierda, Oh, mierda ".

Basta, Yaten pensó y lentamente comenzó a cambiar.

La mirada de Mina se disparó de nuevo. Su boca se abrió. El ruido de la máquina falló. Se detuvo por completo mientras su mirada se elevaba hasta mirarlo a los ojos cuando se transformó totalmente.

"Yaten… el lobo… tú. Oh, mierda." Buscó de nuevo y oyó un chasquido. Un zumbido, y entonces un rugido fuerte mientras la bestia roja vibraba, volviendo a la vida. Una nube de humo gris salió disparada debajo del escape, y el hedor fue casi insoportable. Esta vez le tomó todo lo que poseía no mostrar su sorpresa por el ruido que la máquina hizo al gruñir. En lugar de retroceder dio un paso más y la miró a través del parabrisas astillado.

"Sal ahora." Le ordenó.

"Vete a la mierda." Con sus ojos todavía sobre él, Mina movió un botón negro. Las ruedas de la máquina extraña giraron en la hierba y el vehículo arrancó hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Hierba, tierra y piedras salieron volando por el aire de las extrañas ruedas mientras hacía una curva en forma de U.

Mina movió de nuevo su mano y la bestia roja salió disparada hacia adelante y corrió el camino amarillo.

Yaten nunca había visto nada igual. No había ese modo de transportarse en Oz o en Tarok moviéndose tan rápidamente. Él cambió a forma de lobo y echó a correr tras la bestia roja. Un hombre lobo podía moverse anormalmente rápido, pero le era difícil mantenerse casi a la par con el vehículo. A través del parabrisas trasero vio las miradas de Mina sobre su hombro. La bestia rugió de nuevo y salió disparada hacia adelante.

Cuando Yaten pensó que se iba a escapar, el artilugio tosió. Farfulló. Bajó la velocidad.

Mina gritó "¡No, no, no!" a la máquina. Ésta tiró hacia adelante y luego escupió otra vez y poco a poco rodó hasta detenerse.

Cuando Yaten llegó a la puerta, Mina estaba golpeando su frente contra la rueda redonda que agarraba apretadamente con sus manos. "Maldito sea el tanque de gasolina. Por haberme olvidado llenar el tanque. Oh, mierda. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Maldición. Maldición. Maldición…-", agregó, puntualizando cada palabra con un golpe de su cabeza contra la rueda.

Yaten cambió a forma a hombre desnudo. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró. Ella se negó a mirarlo. O puso sus patas en el asiento detrás de Mina y movió la cola. Ladró, mostrando el placer al ver a Yaten.

Yaten sonrió.

"Traidor", murmuró Mina, con la frente todavía contra la rueda.

Yaten amplió su postura y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. "Sal".

Mina se calmó. "Jódete", dijo otra vez sin mirarlo.

"Eso vendrá más tarde", dijo, con su pene agitándose por la idea. "Pero primero debes ser castigada por tu desafío."

Mina lentamente levantó la cabeza, con sus ojos azules parpadearon con fuego oscuro que sólo elevó la temperatura de su sangre. Le sorprendía lo mucho que su naturaleza ardiente le agradaba.

"Esto es Estados Unidos, gran idiota." Su mirada nunca vaciló. "Soy una mujer libre. No soy una posesión tuya ni de nadie."

Yaten hizo una pausa mientras algo se agitaba en su memoria. "¿Está San Francisco en Estados Unidos?"

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, cubriendo sus deliciosos senos. "Como si no lo supieras,"

Él se rió entre dientes, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. "Entonces tú vienes del mismo mundo que las Reinas Tarok." Yaten negó. "No es de extrañar, entonces, por qué no conoces nuestras costumbres. Los reinos requieren mucho entrenamiento, como te darás cuenta."

Él se rió entre dientes otra vez pensando en la ironía del destino, en la forma en la que habían sido entregadas a los Reyes Tarok sus compañeras y cómo los vientos le habían entregado... ¿A la de él?

Su alegría se desvaneció rápidamente.

No conocía a esta mujer. Desde luego, no podría estar pensando en ella como algo más que su posesión. Si lo hacía, podría convertirse en un tonto obsesionado, igual que sus amigos se convertían en unos, una vez que habían atrapado a sus mujeres.

Mina apretó los puños en la rueda delante de ella, tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos como huesos. "He tenido suficiente de esto ", dijo con dientes apretados. "Vete. Encontraré mi propio camino a casa en este maldito lugar."

Esta vez fue la ira lo que inundó las venas de Yaten. Toda la alegría y paciencia se esfumó. "Saldrás de esa máquina, o te sacaré".

Ella levantó la mano, extendiendo sólo su dedo en un gesto que tenía sin duda intención de ser ofensiva. "Muérdeme", dijo.

"Si tú insistes." Él caminó alrededor de la parte delantera del vehículo, estudiando la rotura del parabrisas. Continuó al lado donde había un asiento vacío y éste estaba roto.

"Espero que hayas traído un abridor de latas muy grande, hombre-lobo, porque no saldré y tú no podrás entrar."

Entrelazando sus dedos, los apretó. Con todas sus fuerzas, bajó sus puños hacia el parabrisas.

Se estremeció.

Mina gritó. O ladró.

El vidrio aún se mantenía junto, como si las piezas tuvieran algún tipo de adhesivo.

Yaten lo estudió por un momento. Mina parecía temblorosa. Tragó, lanzando su mirada de los vidrios rotos a su cara.

Tuvo el cuidado de golpear el cristal de modo que los fragmentos se dispersaran lejos de Mina y O. Ahora todo lo que le tomaría sería un golpe más y sería capaz de pasar a través del vidrio y forzarla a salir de la máquina.

Levantó los puños de nuevo.

"¡Muy bien!" Mina gritó. "Está bien. Está bien. Está bien." Ella abrió la puerta y puso los ojos en blanco. "Ni siquiera tenía la maldita puerta cerrada."

Lentamente salió del vehículo, con O en tras ella.

Miró al perro. "Eres un perro lobo irlandés. Él es un hombre lobo. Puedes atacarlo, ¿no?"

El perro trotó hasta Yaten y frotó su nariz en la palma de Yaten, obviamente pidiendo ser acariciado.

"Aún eres un traidor", se quejó.

Él frotó la cabeza del animal y le rascó detrás de las orejas mientras estudiaba a Mina. Tenía los brazos cruzados a través de sus pechos, con el sol de la mañana jugando y dando destellos de fuego oro en su pelo.

Era magnífica. Salvaje.

Y sería su placer domarla.

Cuando caminó en torno al lugar donde Mina estaba en el camino amarillo, ella levantó la barbilla. Empujó la puerta de la bestia roja cerrándola y dando un sólido sonido de metal. O fue al trote hasta que se situó entre ellos dos, buscando de uno a otro.

"Sólo piensa _neutral_", dijo Mina en un gruñido.

O se quejó. Yaten hizo una mueca, y luego suspiró.

Estaba cansado de su desafío. En lugar de aguantar más sus comentarios groseros y resistencia, simplemente la agarró por la cintura y la arrojó por encima de su hombro.

Mina gritó con furia. Luchó y luchó como un were tigre, arañando su espalda y haciendo todo lo posible por darle de patadas.

Por los dioses. Tal vez estaba relacionada con la gente de Tarok después de todo.

Debo preguntar. Si no terminara con mi corazón antes de llevarla de vuelta a Oz_. _Yaten agarró con fuerza alrededor de sus muslos, juntándolos para que ella no pudieramover sus piernas. Después, con la mano abierta la golpeó con fuerza en susnalgas.

Mina gritó y dejó de arañarlo. Él la golpeó de nuevo, fuerte.

"Maldito seas", dijo, pero él olía el aroma de su deseo, sintió la rigidez de sus pezones contra su espalda.

Ella no era del todo reacia, sin importar lo que quisiera que él pensara.

Él comenzó a caminar por el Camino Amarillo, de vuelta a Ciudad Esmeralda.

Después de unos segundos golpeó con su mano su trasero una vez más.

"¡Ay, bastardo!" Gritó, pero se temblores corriendo a través de ella como si

estuviera cerca del orgasmo.

"No llegues al clímax sin mi permiso, muchacha", dijo mientras continuaba

caminando con ella colgando de su hombro. "Y siempre debes referirte a mí como mi señor."

"Cuando el infierno…" empezó a decir, entonces él puso la palma de su mano en su trasero. "Uh, sí. Quise decir que _sí, mi señor_".

Yaten casi se rió de su espíritu y supo que era un momento más agradable de hecho.

Se aseguraría que no se liberara de sus ataduras, de que no tuviera escapatoria.

Deslizó sus dedos entre la mancha de los muslos de Mina. La comisura de sus labios se curvó mientras él sentía su humedad, su excitación evidente. Ella abrió la boca, y él pudo decir que estaba frenando un gemido de deseo.

"Detente ahora mismo", dijo ella, con su voz entrecortada y nerviosa.

"No lo creo." Él disfrutaba de la sensación de sus pliegues húmedos debajo de sus dedos, con el camino de sus muslos temblando cuando frotó su apretado nudo con el pulgar, y la forma en que gritó cuando él empujó dos dedos en su Quim. Su aroma era afrodisíaco para sus sentidos. Su jugo se derramaba sobre sus dedos y los llevó a su boca y los chupó. ¡Ah, dioses su sabor era definitivamente un néctar muy bueno que gozaría una y otra vez! Deslizó sus dedos de nuevo en su Quim y bombeó dentro y fuera como quería estar metiendo su pene dentro de ella en este mismo momento.

Pero no. Esta mujer no se había ganado un orgasmo o su pene. Se había ganado demasiados castigos.

Mientras la sentía cerca de la cima de su clímax, deslizó sus dedos fuera de su Quim, puso la palma de la mano en su trasero y apretó su suave carne. Él pensó que ella dijo, "Hijo de puta", con dientes apretados, pero su voz fue demasiado baja para escucharla con claridad.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de Ciudad Esmeralda, Yaten utilizó su magia para abrir las puertas doradas y magníficas.

Se dirigió a su ciudad de brillantes esmeraldas.

Mina contuvo el aliento y supo que no podía evitar admirar lo que podía ver desde su posición invertida. O trotaba a su lado, con su mirada sobre el hombre lobo lanzándose a su forma humana. Yaten podía decir que O confiaba en él y Mina, pero en nadie más en el reino.

Bestia inteligente.

Mientras caminaba a través de la gran sala, el lindo trasero de Mina recibió miradas apreciativas de los machos de su manada y de muchas de las mujeres también.

Al principio sintió una sensación de orgullo y que su tesoro fuera tan admirado, pero luego apretó el estómago al pensar que cualquier otro hombre siquiera estuviera cerca de ella. La sensación era completamente irracional.

"Por favor, bájame", dijo Mina un poco más contrita, pero él tuvo la sensación de que ella iría por sus testículos si no la tuviera correctamente sujeta.

"Dirígete a mí correctamente, muchacha." Yaten golpeó su trasero y ella gritó.

"Por favor, mi señor", dijo ella, obviamente, teniendo que forzar la salida de las palabras.

"Cuando esté dispuesto a soltarte, lo haré." Yaten le dio un manotazo en su trasero una vez más y ella gimió. La brillante sombra color rosa de sus nalgas le gustaba y no podía esperar a que estuviera sobre manos y rodillas, y la follara por detrás.

Con el mero pensamiento, el pene de Yaten se endureció dolorosamente y él apretó los dientes.

Tomar las cosas con calma con esta muchacha no sería nada fácil.

Para el momento en que llegó a la mazmorra, Mina se había relajado. Algo.

Todavía sentía su furia por su captura.

Yaten se detuvo frente a las puertas de la mazmorra y cortó la mirada hacia O.

"Quédate", ordenó.

O se sentó en cuclillas y se quejó.

Mina puso sus manos en el trasero de Yaten y se levantó. "No lo encierres afuera, er, mi señor. Por favor."

Sin responder, Yaten pasó las puertas de madera y usó su magia para cerrarlas detrás de él. Con un movimiento de su dedo, las barras se deslizaron a través de sus alojamientos para bloquear las puertas.

Poco a poco deslizó hacia abajo a Mina y casi gimió al sentir su piel suave

deslizarse sobre él.

Cuando se puso de pie delante de él en el suelo de piedra, tenía las manos sobre sus hombros, con sus pezones duros contra su pecho. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y los ojos celestes oscuros con pasión. No importaba su ira, ella aún lo deseaba.

Tanto como él a ella.

Bajó su boca, exigiendo de ella un duro, dominante beso. Ella era suya. Por todos los dioses, le pertenecía a él.

Tan dulce. Tan bonita.

Tan llena de fuego.

Él agarró su pequeño trasero con sus manos, tirando de su cuerpo apretándolo contra el suyo mientras metía su lengua en su boca. Mina no luchó contra él. Lo tomó de buena gana y se lo devolvió en la misma medida. Ella unió sus dedos alrededor de su cuello y apretó su cuerpo desnudo más cerca de él, tan cerca que podía sentir su nido de rizos contra su pierna. Él apretó su pierna entre las suyas y ella lo montó, frotando sus húmedos pliegues a lo largo de su muslo.

Suaves suspiros se le escaparon mientras enredaba su lengua con la suya, después, él le mordió el labio inferior. Para su sorpresa ella lo mordió también, y gruñó al sentir sus pequeños dientes hundiéndose en su labio inferior. Un dolor agudo que facilitó su placer, que lo hizo demandar más de ella.

Cuando finalmente se alejó del beso y levantó la cabeza, Mina se quedó mirándolo con una aturdida mirada en sus hermosos ojos. "Eres el enemigo", dijo con un temblor de su voz. "¿Por qué diablos estoy disfrutando al besarte tanto? Me has secuestrado, robado mi ropa, atado, hiciste que mi perro lobo irlandés fuera un traidor conmigo, y eres una especie de lobo, er, hombre lobo."

"Mi Señor", le recordó como con severidad cuando pudo. "Tu castigo seguirá aumentando. Tal vez, sin embargo, reduciré su número teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que eres una extraña en mi tierra y de nuestras leyes."

Mina se soltó de su cuello y trató de alejarse pero aún él sostenía sus nalgas

apretadamente.

"Eso es generoso de tu parte, eh, mi señor."

"Ya lo sé."

Mina puso los ojos en blanco, pero rápidamente bajó la mirada cuando él le dirigió una mirada feroz. Él soltó su trasero, la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la cruz que se encontraba sobre una plataforma en una esquina de la mazmorra.

"Uh, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?", preguntó ella, y se apresuró a añadir, "Mi Señor".

"Tranquila, muchacha." La condujo hasta los tres escalones de la plataforma de madera hasta que estuvieron frente a la cruz. La sintió temblar mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la empujaba contra el relleno de madera.

"No vas a hacer lo que creo que vas..." Su voz se apagó cuando sus ojos se abrieron.

"Mi Señor", le recordó una vez más. Esta muchacha estaba realmente comenzando a probar su paciencia.

Ella visiblemente tragó mientras él le agarraba una de sus muñecas. En un

movimiento veloz él esposó su muñeca con unas esposas de metal forradas de terciopelo. Sacó una llave con su magia y las cerró.

"Uh-uh, de ninguna manera." Mina movió rápido su rodilla a su ingle y él apenas la esquivó.

Trató de luchar contra él, pateándolo, mordiéndolo, mientras él encerraba su otra muñeca en la cruz, después cada uno de sus tobillos. En el momento en que terminó, ella estaba respirando con dificultad, con su pelo como una masa salvaje de rizos rubios alrededor de su sudorosa cara, con mechones pegados a su frente.

Él dio un paso atrás para admirar el hermoso cuerpo que aparecía a su vista. Sus pechos forzados a sobresalir, perfectos para que él los chupara. Sus pliegues estaban expuestos a él y su perfume era rico de deseo.

Esperaba con interés correr su lengua por los besos de hadas salpicados a través de sus hombros y pecho. Toda esa suave, hermosa y pálida piel pronto sería de color de rosa por su flogger.

Y él se aseguraría que disfrutara cada minuto.

Pero sus ojos, su mirada habría derretido un glaciar. "Bastardo", le escupió.

Ignorándola, se acercó a una pared llena de mangos, látigos y otras herramientas.

Eligió un flogger de cuero negro con correas de cuero suave que darían sólo una picadura a su clara piel.

Cuando se giró para enfrentarse a ella, recorrió las tiras del cuero de su mano y estudió sus facciones. Su mirada no vaciló, a pesar de que sabía que estaba a punto de ser castigada.

"Oh, espera," dijo ella con un dejo sarcástico en su voz. "Deberías haber sido _Mi Señor Bastardo_".

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 6**

¿Cuándo aprenderé alguna vez a mantener la boca cerrada? se preguntó Mina. Para su sorpresa los azotes no comenzaron de inmediato. En su lugar, el Señor Yaten recorrió el mango del flogger hasta su brazo. La piel áspera causaba que la piel de gallina llegara a éste mientras lo movía por encima de su hombro, a través de su cuello, y luego lo deslizaba entre sus pequeños pechos. Sus pezones se endurecieron vergonzosamente. Los botones diminutos se irguieron en sus aréolas oscuras.

Él sonrió.

Bueno, maldita sea. Todo lo que necesitaba era que este hombre pensara que quería que la golpeara con su flog.

El mango rozó su caja torácica, acariciando su vientre y se detuvo a enredarse en su nido de pelo inferior.

El hormigueo de sus pechos se convirtió una dolorosa necesidad. Por no hablar de la sensación sorda, palpitante, que comenzaba entre sus muslos. Mina se obligó a inhalar, a retener el temblor que hacía que su mandíbula se apretara cuando el mango rozaba a lo largo de sus muslos internos y luego contra su raja.

Estaba indefensa, inerme, mientras sus jugos fluían sobre el ligero sondeo de su látigo. Su vagina pulsaba con cada golpe, haciendo crecer su necesidad de ser llenada. El conocimiento de que un hombre controlara su cuerpo la frustraba. Pero maldita sea, ¿qué podía hacer atada, extendida, como un águila, de par en par para el placer del hombre mientras la atormentaba? Y la atormentaba en verdad, rozando la maldita cosa a través de su ranura, empujándola al borde de su liberación. Luego, justo antes de llegar a tocar el cielo, se detenía, se apartaba abandonándola en su dolor buscando alivio. Su olor era fuerte en el látigo mientras llevaba el cuero a sus labios. "Besa mi mango", exigió.

"Besa mi trasero", replicó ella y alzó la barbilla. Dos podían jugar este juego.

Él se lamió los labios como si su sugerencia fuera algo en que pensar.

Hombre, tenía mierda en el cerebro. Aquí estaba esposada a una cruz y seguía antagonizando a su secuestrador. Por no hablar que ya estaba encaramada en el borde de un clímax, con el hombre-lobo sosteniendo las riendas y listo para arrebatárselas en cualquier momento.

El Señor Yaten oprimió con firmeza el mango en su boca. "Aprenderás a obedecerme en todas las cosas", dijo en voz baja.

Su aire de autoridad era difícil de pasar por alto. Este era un hombre acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería. "Ríndete a mí, Mina. Es tu camino a la felicidad." Aplicó una mayor presión al látigo. "Ahora, besa el mango."

Mina se probó y al cuero, mientras lo apretaba más allá de sus labios. Una cosa que nunca hizo era probar sus propios jugos. Le resultaba embriagador, si no excitante.

Incluso encontraba el dominio del hombre emocionante.

Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

El Señor Yaten movió el mango del flogger de su boca y dio un paso hacia atrás. Hizo sonar el flogger y las correas aterrizaron suavemente en su muslo.

Eso no fue tan malo. Mina relajó su muslo opuesto, un poco más duro esta vez.

Maldito él. Y maldito el hecho de que en realidad se sentía bien.

"Nunca me rendiré, a si que darte por vencido y dejarme ir a casa," dijo ella a pesar de que estaba totalmente excitada.

Con la palma de su mano el Señor Yaten le frotó un muslo y luego el otro. Su carne se sentía viva bajo su tacto, hormigueando y ardiéndole.

Sí, sí. Ve más arriba, más arriba. Mina contuvo la respiración, deseando que él tocara, acariciara su vagina.

Esta vez, cuando el látigo sonó y se puso en contacto con ella, el dolor golpeó su muslo como un hijo de puta. Se estremeció, evitando un grito que se anudó en su garganta. Pero lo que la molestaba en realidad era que se excitaba. Demonios.

¿Cómo podría una paliza _siquiera _haberla excitado?

De ninguna manera iba a darle a este hombre-lobo o lo que infiernos fuera, la satisfacción de saber que el último golpe la había lastimado y que había terminado por disfrutarlo. Trató de relajarse, sabiendo que si se tensaba la molestia se profundizaría.

El siguiente golpe del flogger cayó fuerte en su otro muslo, dejando rayas color rosa, una por cada una de las pequeñas correas, en su carne. Una vez más, se burlaba de ella con las correas suaves, acariciándola con ellas, excitando su piel que estaba más sensible a la flagelación.

El siguiente latigazo causó que se chupara el labio inferior. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos a pesar que su núcleo se había puesto más húmedo. Sus pezones le dolían por ser succionados y estaba casi lista para hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera sólo si la follaba.

Bueno, casi, pero no todo. Mina todavía tenía una pequeña pelea con ella misma.

Entonces, el Señor Yaten hizo la cosa más rara. Se arrodilló ante ella, y con trazos largos y húmedos lamió los abusos en su piel, enfriando los ardores, aliviando el dolor.

Sus atenciones comenzaron justo encima de su rodilla derecha, que se movió lentamente hacia arriba. Cada caricia de su lengua era suave y sensual. El masaje profundo que la parte posterior de su pierna recibió de sus manos fue más suave que estimulante. Era un toque que le daba hambre de ser prodigado en otros lugares, sobre todo en su palpitante hendidura.

Como si el Señor Yaten leyera su mente, enterró su nariz en su húmedo calor. Ella oyó su larga e interminable inhalación. Él gruñó bajo de su garganta antes de enterrarse más profundo.

La sensación de sus labios en sus pliegues hinchados fue su perdición. Su boca y lengua trabajaron juntas para formar un vacío que hizo que Mina se sintiera como si estuviera bebiendo de su coño. Cuando pasó la lengua sobre su clítoris, sus rodillas se doblaron. Sólo sus muñecas atadas la sostenían en su posición vertical.

Oh, oh hombre. Su centro se estremeció. El dolor fue creciendo con cada toque de su lengua.

Desesperadamente, Mina luchó contra los sentimientos contradictorios que la asaltaban. Él era su enemigo, su captor. Sin embargo, sus caderas se movían al ritmo de sus succiones. Incluso sus pezones gritaban por quedarse atrapados, por ser objeto de juego y chupados por este hombre. La necesidad de sentir sus manos, su boca sobre sus pechos era abrumadora.

Mientras el clímax de Mina se enroscaba bajo su vientre y se arqueó hacia él.

"Finalmente," jadeó ella.

La succión se rompió, su lengua quedo quieta.

Colgando en el borde del precipicio, esperó a que la dejara llegar a la cima.

Contuvo la respiración y esperó y esperó.

En su lugar, él se movió a su otro muslo y comenzó a darle lamidas largas,

húmedas a su caliente carne. Tomó gran cuidado en asegurar que cada centímetro de su torturada piel fuera atendida.

Mina se hundió contra sus ataduras con frustración. _Bueno, rayos. Termina el trabajo, hombre-lobo, o lo haré yo misma._

Era obvio que terminar lo que había comenzado no era su intención. Mina apretó los músculos de su vagina y rodó sus caderas. Rogó a su cuerpo que diera lo que necesitaba. Por lo general, podía venirse en un latido de corazón, especialmente cuando estaba tan cerca de la cresta, pero extrañamente se sentía como si este hombre tuviera su control. Estaba hambrienta porque su toque la completara.

Frustrada, se mordió el interior de la mejilla evitando gritar en voz alta.

Ella se podía negar a dejar que sus acciones la hicieran llorar, pero su vagina se ponía más mojada bajo su orden, después se apagaba bajo su orden también. Y a ella no le gustaba malditamente ni una pizca.

Mientras su deseo se desentrañaba, también lo hacía su paciencia. "Deja de babear sobre mí, hombre-lobo, y déjame ir."

El gruñido ronco del Señor Yaten fue casi inaudible, como si lo hubiera forzado a

través de sus dientes apretados. Los tendones de sus hombros desnudos eran como cintas tensas por la tensión mientras se levantaba. Cuando su mirada se reunió con la caliente de ella, Mina se dio cuenta que su comentario fuera de tono había encendido una llama en sus ojos lo suficientemente caliente como para encender una hoguera.

Realmente lo hizo enojar esta vez.

Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió su espina. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, resistiendo la tentación de pedirle misericordia.

Incluso estirado hasta sus límites, el hombre se declaraba en completo control. Con un movimiento de su muñeca llevó el flogger abajo suavemente sobre un pecho.

Las correas rayaban como ligeros relámpagos a través de su mundo, causando una sensación increíble cuando las puntas golpearon su pezón.

Ella gritó. El dolor era increíble. ¡El aguijón increíble, y le encantaba! Mina siempre se había preguntado qué significaba realmente agridulce. Ahora lo sabía. Era dolor mezclado con matices de placer. Y quería más. Su cuerpo gritaba por más.

Por supuesto, sus senos no eran más que tejido graso de todos modos. Y los

pezones de una mujer estaban hechos para tomar abuso, los pezones de Mina probablemente más que otros. Debido a que no había nada que le gustara más que tener sus pezones apretados y que alguien jugara con ellos. Y quería que jugaran con ellos _ahora_.

"Bastardo", gritó ella. Caliente, caliente líquido corría por sus venas mientras ella lo instaba. Ella se vendría en este momento, con o sin él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era forzar su mano.

Cuando el cuero tocó sólo su pezón, ella gimió bajo. Sus pestañas revolotearon mientras saboreaba los sentimientos intensos que se filtraban a través de ella. _Ahhh_.

Un temblor la sacudió. La deliciosa ola barrió desde su cabeza hasta los dedos de sus pies, llevándola más cerca al orgasmo difícil de alcanzar.

Otro, ella lloró en silencio. Pero cuando no pasó nada supo que el Señor Yaten necesitaba un poco más de aliento.

"Cerdo." El insulto llegó en un suspiro, sin aliento.

Sin embargo Mina no sintió el aguijón que anhelaba. Esperó un latido. Entonces uno de sus párpados se deslizó seguido del otro. Lo que vio debió haberla hecho sentir miedo, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue estallar en risas.

El hombre estaba furioso.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos de cólera. Lo agitado de su amplio pecho lo hacía parecer como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Claramente, no sabía qué hacer con ella y se frustraba como el infierno.

Su risa murió cuando el cuerpo del Señor Yaten comenzó a temblar. Oyó crujir sus huesos. Músculos aparecieron, y su boca se abrió con cada contracción y el movimiento distorsionado que hacía su cuerpo. Luego pelo surgió de los poros del hombre mientras su magnífico cuerpo se transformaba, cambiando de forma a un hermoso y dorado lobo muy grande.

Los reflejos zafiro del animal se fijaron en ella, como si ella sola se hubiera atado a la cruz.

Mina dio una respiración fuerte mientras la realidad la golpeaba. No estaba en Kansas o incluso en Tennessee. De hecho, no figuraba más en el planeta Tierra. De alguna forma el tornado la había arrojado a otra dimensión, en otro lugar donde la magia existía y la gente se convertía en lobos. Donde la dominación, la sumisión y la tortura erótica eran aceptables. Y un hombre, este hombre, la creía que su propiedad.

De repente toda su confianza, toda su arrogancia desapareció. Estaba sola en este mundo. O incluso fue retenida.

Oh, dios, estoy verdaderamente sola.

La barra a través de la puerta milagrosamente se levantó de sus goznes. La puerta se abrió estrellándose contra la pared.

O ladró, meneó la cola y trató de ir a Mina, pero el Señor Yaten en forma de lobo aulló, impulsando al perro hacia atrás para seguirlo fuera de la habitación.

Las puertas se cerraron de golpe.

Oh, sí. Estaba muy y verdaderamente sola.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 7**

El silencio era ensordecedor.

Las iluminadas paredes verdes comenzaron a oscurecerse hasta que Mina se quedó en total oscuridad. El aire parecía espesarse y de repente sintió más difícil respirar.

Hipó. ¿Cómo en el mundo se había metido en este lío? ¿Era esto incluso real, o su mente se había perdido totalmente? Empezaba a pensar que era lo último.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su familia, y un dolor se apoderó de su corazón mientras se encontró extrañando a su tío Haruka, O, y los padres que nunca había conocido. Incluso extrañaba a la tía Michiru. Dios, esperaba que la tía Michiru hubiera sobrevivido al tornado. La mujer era dura, pero Mina realmente amaba a su tía.

Una voz masculina la sorprendió y ella levantó la cabeza.

_Yo nunca te dejaría sola como el Señor de los lobos de las cuevas de las montañas. _El profundo tono era hermoso y relajante, casi lírico.

"¿Quién-quién eres?" Mina hipó de nuevo, deseando que no fuera de noche para poder ver a quien le estaba hablando.

S_oy tu amigo, Mina. Posiblemente tu único amigo en este extraño mundo al que has sido arrojada. Y estoy cerca. No dentro de esta habitación, pero cerca. _Su voz tan suave yseductora se envolvió a su alrededor, dándole una sensación de seguridad, pero nocompletamente. Ella vaciló, tratando de pensar con claridad, pero por alguna razónsus pensamientos parecían confusos. Apagados.

"No tengo amigos aquí." Mina se aferró a esa creencia, aunque una parte de sí misma se daba cuenta que había disfrutado la dominación de Yaten.

Sólo que él la había dejado. Sola.

Sin embargo, ahora no se sentía sola. La caricia de la voz del desconocido le daba algún nivel de confort en la oscuridad. Se dio cuenta que no estaba en la habitación con ella, sino en su mente. Ella lo sentía allí, y de alguna manera se sentía natural.

_Iré a ti, _le dijo.

En su mente surgió una forma gris. La silueta de un hombre. Luego, una oscura visión de un guerrero apareció. Era la forma sin temor de su mandíbula, el orgullo en la leve elevación de su barbilla, su postura digna. El pelo negro que flotaba acariciando sus hombros anchos. Sus penetrantes ojos azules inteligentes que la inmovilizaban, levantando el vello de sus brazos. Sus bíceps eran enormes. El aire de peligro que lo rodeaba como una única arma lo hacía más atractivo, igual que los jeroglíficos tatuados en cada uno de sus pómulos, el signo del infinito, un ocho acostado de medio lado con una línea gruesa sobre el mismo. De hecho, si Mina no lo hubiera sabido hubiera jurado que fue arrancado de las páginas de algún libro en

los días de los gladiadores.

Él se acercó a ella. Hipnotizada, miraba fijamente su gran mano. El anillo de oro en su dedo índice tenía el mismo símbolo que los tatuajes en su rostro, y brillaban como si un fuego furioso se hubiera quedado atrapado en el interior.

El hombre hizo una reverencia. Cuando se levantó ella pensó que lo había oído susurrar: _Toma mi mano. Ven a mí._

En cambio, su voz se quebró en su ensueño.

_Te puedo llevar a casa, mi linda. ¿Te ha ofrecido el Señor Yaten la libertad y un paso seguro?_

El silencio fue su respuesta.

_Pienso que no. _El tono del hombre la abrazó con su calor. Luego sonrió. Un rayo de esperanza se filtró a través de Mina, como si su presencia irradiara poder, poder que estaba compartiendo a través de su visión.

"¿Eres un mago?" Duh, eso era una estupidez. Esto no era el mago de Oz. Sí, su nombre podría ser Moon, pero estaba completamente desnuda, atada a una cruz, menos las oh-tan-importantes-zapatillas rojas rubí y las palabras mágicas que habrían llevado a la real Moon a casa.

La risa del hombre fue suave y calmante sobre sus temores.

Colores y formas se empezaron a formar en torno a él hasta que estuvo de pie en un campo de hierba hasta las rodillas. Una suave brisa acariciaba las hojas verdes, por lo que las hacía bailar en él, con la melodía de una canción de cuna jugando suavemente en su cabeza. A distancia había un bosque frondoso. Una corriente perezosa se doblaba a lo largo de su frontera, y luego desaparecía en torno a una curva. La escena era feliz, haciendo que bajara un poco su guardia. Ella suspiró.

_Mi linda, no necesitas zapatos rojos ni palabras sin sentido. Necesitas un amigo, un hombre que le importes, que sepa cómo llegaste hasta aquí, y que sepa dónde encontrar la puerta entre los reinos. Yo soy ese hombre. Yo puedo cumplir tus sueños y deseos._

Más esperanza se elevó dentro de Mina. Su nudo de tensión empezó a relajarse.

Ella daría cualquier cosa por creer en el extraño oscuro. "¿Quién eres?"

Él vaciló antes de decir: _Soy Diamante, gobernante del Reino Malachad._

La imagen del campo de hierba se movió, reemplazada por un majestuoso castillo rodeado de imponentes montañas. Diamante estaba en una zona boscosa, en una parte de su reino. Estaba orgulloso y formidable, como un rey. La imagen hizo que Mina recobrara el aliento.

_Si no fuera un amigo, ¿Compartiría contigo un nombre que enfurece al Señor Yaten y a todo su clan? _Otra vez se acercó a ella. Una vez más oyó su susurro de voz hipnótica, _Toma mi mano. Ven a mí._

Mina estaba tan confundida. Ya no sabía qué era real y qué no. A través de la bruma luchó por pensar. "Entonces ¿No eres amigo del Señor de Yaten? ¿Ni de uno solo de sus aliados?"

Su risa llenó su cabeza con calor y bienestar. _Creo que no, mi linda. _La sonrisa que destelló hacia ella estuvo a punto de curvar los dedos de los pies de Mina. Dios, era magnífico.

_Así es Yaten_, dijo una vocecita el fondo de su mente. Había más en ese hombre-lobo de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Sus ojos verdes...

La forma en que la miraba...

Su tierna caricia...

Sus besos...

Su verdadera frustración por no poder hacer que se encogiera y se doblegara...

Sin embargo, la luz de sus ojos cada vez que topaban sus cabezas. Él disfrutaba de la lucha tanto como ella.

Sí.

Había algo en el maldito y molesto hombre-lobo.

Me he vuelto loca. ¡De ninguna manera! No dejaré que el Sr. Yaten me seduzca.

Bastardo arrogante.

"¿Estás diciendo que me ayudarás a escapar?" Su cuerpo se estremeció con

esperanza y tristeza, como si en realidad no quisiera irse. Ahora, ¿De dónde diablos le venía la tristeza?

_Sí_. La voz de Diamante fue profunda y tranquilizadora.

Escapar. Sí. Eso era lo que quería, ¿verdad? Por supuesto. Ella no pertenecía a este lugar. Yaten era un idiota posesivo. Esas personas lobos eran alienígenas, muy diferentes...

O ¿Soy yo la diferente?

De cualquier manera estaba cansada, confundida, y muy sola.

Mina parpadeó y la escena en su cabeza cambió una vez más. Una nevada caía sobre un suave y ya blanco refugio, el castillo de Diamante, su reino. Delicados copos flotaban suavemente ante sus ojos.

_Ahora duerme, mi linda. Duerme_. Cuando te despiertes, debes convencer al Señor Yaten de que estás dispuesta a hacer su voluntad. Ella sintió el impulso de sus palabras adormecerla en su sueño. _Si fracasas no se te permitirá la libertad, la libertad que te_ _llevará a mí, a donde perteneces._

Los ojos de Mina se volvieron pesados. Ella trató de combatir el fuerte impulso de la voz que le mandaba obedecer, pero bostezó y sus ojos se humedecieron.

"¿Cómo puedo ponerme en contacto contigo?", preguntó ella, con sus palabras saliendo casi arrastradas.

_No te preocupes. Te encontraré. Ahora duerme. Duerme..._

**Continuara…**

**N/A: holis espero que les allan gustado estos 3 capis, slo queríamos decirles que mañana tal ves no suba los otros 3 por que no tengo internet T_T pero espero que papi compre la tarjeta para asi subir los capis. Pero no se desanimen que yo no me olvido de ustedes…**

**Gracias a:**

**Isis Gremory, Yesqui2000 POR SUS REVIEW MIL GRACIAS…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**Hola amigas aquí os dejamos 3 capis mas esperamos que les guste… disculpen la tardanza pero como verán no tenias Internet T_T que horrible… pero bueno lo prometido es deuda.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 8**

"Por favor no me dejes", lloriqueó Mina mientras la voz de Diamante se debilitaba. Su tono sonaba desesperado y juvenil a sus propios oídos al sentir el tirón de su sueño sacarla más y se apoyó en sus ataduras.

Se acurrucó contra una suave caricia en la mejilla. "Por favor no me dejes",

murmuró.

"Yo nunca te dejaría." La voz profunda de Yaten la sacudió despertándola

completamente otra vez. Este no era el hombre que le había ofrecido ayudarla después que Yaten la había dejado sola durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Este era el hijo de puta. Su enemigo.

Una sola lágrima de decepción rodó por su mejilla.

La lengua del Señor Yaten se deslizó por su cara enjugándole las lágrimas. "Mi gatita, no llores. Es difícil aceptar un nuevo mundo, un nuevo Amo."

Mina se sorprendió de la ligera presión contra su boca cuando sus labios se

encontraron con los de ella.

"No sigas peleando conmigo." La besó de nuevo. "Si te entregas a mí, si te sometes, harás que te acostumbres más fácilmente." Él continuó acariciando su rostro con sus dedos. Oyó un _clic-clic-clic-clic _y, después las ataduras que rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos se soltaron, como por magia. "Sólo quiero verte feliz."

Mina habría caído si el Señor Yaten no hubiera estado allí para sostenerla. Sus músculos y articulaciones le dolían, necesitaban aliviar sus necesidades, y tenía sed y hambre. Se sentía como si hubiera estado en la cruz por siempre, pero sabía que tenía que haber sido una hora, como mucho.

Suavemente Yaten la acunó en sus brazos, presionándola con firmeza contra su pecho desnudo. "¿Te someterás a mí, gatita?"

Recordó las palabras de Diamante y se dio cuenta que tenía que convencer al Señor Yaten que se iba a someter a él.

Maldición.

Pero si alguna vez salía del reino del Señor Yaten...

Dando una respiración, obligó a obedecer a sus músculos y asintió con la cabeza.

El hombre debió haber tenido la vista de los animales, porque incluso en la negra oscuridad de la habitación estaba segura que había visto su respuesta.

"Entonces empezaremos de nuevo. Respóndeme en voz alta y dirígete bien a mí."

"Sí", sollozó ella "mi señor."

"Estoy complacido", dijo.

Su pecho se presionó en su carne desnuda, mientras la movía en sus brazos y comenzaba a caminar. El espíritu de Mina comenzó a aumentar. El hecho de saber que no estaba sola y que Diamante estaría allí para ayudarla a escapar le daba nuevo valor.

Sin embargo, apenas podía pensar en ese momento. La forma en que la carne de Yaten se frotaba contra ella hacía que lo anhelara con un deseo salvaje y loco. El olor salvaje, a tierra, de su piel hacía tiempo que le gustaba. Ahora bien, si ella sólo tenía un cerebro, o utilizaba el que tenía sabiamente, podría maniobrar para más libertad, hacia esa preciosa oportunidad para escapar.

¿Qué diría una sumisa ahora? Oh, sí.

"Me place complacerlo, mi señor."

El hombre se detuvo abruptamente, sacándola de balance. La tensión ondulaba a través de su cuerpo como un trasfondo oscuro en un río peligroso.

"No trates de aplacarme, muchacha." La ternura de su voz había desaparecido. Sus manos suaves, una vez más se volvieron firmes. El fuego desencadenó la pared de su ira y llenó la habitación con una luz verde como esmeraldas capturadas por las llamas.

Rayos. Había sobreactuado ésa. ¿Y bien? No tenía ni idea de cómo ser sumisa. Ser sumisa simplemente no estaba en su sangre.

Cuando se hizo una luz suficiente como para que Mina viera la cara de Yaten, su expresión era dura, su mirada intensa.

Ella debería odiar a este hombre, pero él le aceleraba el corazón. Sus pezones se endurecieron y le dolieron. Maldito hombre y cualquiera que fuera la magia que utilizaba para embrujarla.

¿O era la pequeña atracción gravitatoria tan mala? ¿Era _eso _lo que siempre la metía en problemas? Su peligroso, casi prohibido semblante que decía: "Si lo tocas, te quemarás". Lo llevaba en su naturaleza. Ella quería un poco del fruto prohibido, quería lo que no podía o no debía tener.

Pero él era su enemigo.

Sin embargo Mina no podía dejar de sentir la necesidad de pasar sus dedos por su cabellera dorada, el pelo que brillaba como piedras preciosas con los rayos de la luz radiante de las paredes. Tenía un impulso casi incontrolable de tomar su cara, borrar las líneas de tensión que fruncían su ceño, y besarlo mientras la sostenía acunándola en sus brazos.

No.

No, no, no.

Este hombre la mantenía de rehén. Contra su voluntad. Un nudo constrictor en sus testículos sería demasiado bueno para él. Tal vez Diamante le ayudaría a hacer eso.

Pero...

Maldita sea.

El Señor Yaten confundía sus sentidos. Tierno un momento y exigiéndole al siguiente.

Inflamaba su sensualidad como ningún otro hombre lo hizo. Su mente le decía que no, pero su cuerpo le gritaba, "¡Claro que sí!"

¿Sería magia? ¿O era el hecho que el hombre era un magnífico ejemplar de macho, hombre o bestia?

Y había algo más debajo de él con su actitud arrogante, algo que le decía que era más de lo que parecía. Debajo de todo ella tenía la sensación que este hombre era profundo y sensible.

"A m-mi sólo, no me gusta la cruz, mi señor. Haré cualquier cosa para no estar atada a esa cosa de nuevo." Mina sostuvo la respiración bajo el estrecho escrutinio del Señor Yaten. Cuando sus manos se suavizaron por todo su cuerpo y dio un paso hacia adelante y luego otro, ella exhaló.

Sí.

Al final del largo pasillo se encontraron con Para-para, la mujer que Mina había visto ser follada simultáneamente por dos hombres. Sólo los ojos de ella, el recuerdo de aquel trío increíblemente caliente, humedecieron el área entre los muslos de Mina.

Juró que el abrazo de Yaten se volvió más cálido. ¿Cómo sería intercambiar lugares con la mujer, y ser follada por dos hombres a la vez, mientras que otro la azotaba y la veía? La mujer de cabello oscuro lo había disfrutado.

¿Lo haría Mina?

Oh sí, ahora _esa _era una imagen mental que tenía todas las características de un sueño húmedo.

Ajena a la tormenta eléctrica que pasaba bajo la piel de Mina, la mujer se puso en una posición sumisa, con la cabeza inclinada, con las manos detrás de su espalda y sus piernas separadas.

"Mi Señor." La voz de Para-para era suave y seductora. A través de oscuras y ligeras pestañas miró al Señor Yaten. Su expresión era sofocante. La mirada caliente de lujuria era evidente.

Instintivamente, Mina apretó los dientes. Bueno, la mujer era hermosa, con su pelo negro que flotaba y su cara de modelo. Sí, los senos de Para-para eran dos veces, no, tres veces más grandes que los de ella. Pero, maldita sea, ¿la mujer tenía que mirar a Yaten de esa manera? ¿Por qué el viaje por el corredor tomaba horas, dándole más tiempo con Yaten?

¿Por qué me importa de todos modos? Déjala mirar. Deja que lo monte duro y lo ponga mojado, siempre y cuando no me encadene a mí a otra cosa. Sin embargo, sus dientes se quedaron cerrados. Ella tuvo que trabajar para no apretar sus puños, también.

"Para-para cuidará tus necesidades." El Señor Yaten soltó a Mina bajándola sobre sus pies. Dedos firmes apretaron la barbilla de Mina, atrayéndola hacia arriba para que ella lo mirara a los ojos verdes llenos de advertencia. "No puedes escaparte de mí, mi gatita."

Todo lo que Mina pudo hacer para evitar los puñales de su mirada fue mirar hacia otro lado.

Yaten aplastó sus labios en los de ella mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba de nuevo hacia adelante. A dónde fueran, en ese momento a ella le importaban un comino. Cuando el beso se rompió Mina se quedó sin aliento.

Él la soltó, dejándola lentamente sobre sus pies una vez más. Mientras los ojos de Mina se abrían se encontró con que la había llevado a otra caverna, pero ésta parecía un dormitorio con pared blanca y alfombras. La cama era un casco de roca enorme llena de almohadas, mantas y pieles tan suaves en apariencia, que Mina no pudo resistirse a caminar hacia la cama y pasar sus dedos a través del suave vellón.

Mina había pensado que ya que estaban bajo tierra el aire se sentiría pesado, que olería a humedad. Pero sucedió lo contrario. Ella levantó la cabeza e inhaló. Era dulce, un olor a limpio, como el momento después de la lluvia.

Mientras se movía por la habitación, la intensa mirada de Yaten la siguió.

Desde detrás de una pared de roca sólida oyó caer agua. Ella frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba lo que estaría al otro lado.

"Es una ducha," respondió Para-para como si hubiera oído los pensamientos de Mina. Su mano suave tomó la de Mina y empezó a conducirla directamente a la formación rocosa.

Mina clavó los talones en la suave alfombra. "¡Espera un minuto!"

La mujer miró sobre su hombro y sonrió. "Es una ilusión, mi señora. La entrada existe."

Sin embargo Mina se mantuvo firme. Sacudió su mano tratando de liberarse.

"Harás lo que te dice Para-para." La advertencia en el tono del Señor Yaten puso los pies de Mina en movimiento.

Y por supuesto, a medida que se acercaban a la pared, los colores místicos de la roca esmeralda cambiaron hasta que una gran abertura apareció.

Esta era una mierda fenomenal. Pero cuando se volvió para mirar la cascada, su exquisita belleza la dejó sin aliento. Aguas cristalinas color turquesa fluían de una grieta en la roca, cayendo en un piso que brillaba como el cristal. Un pequeño remolino se arremolinaba, bebiéndose el agua, para que la habitación no se inundara. Las flores nocturnas florecían y tenían un aspecto extraño, como orquídeas de color rojo, amarillo y blanco. Parras se perdían a lo largo de las paredes.

Un suave tirón de su mano y Para-para la llevó a otra alcoba. "Mi señora, puede aliviar sus necesidades aquí. Después se bañará."

Antes que Mina pudiera negarse, Para-para la empujó a la habitación que no tenía puerta. Mina dio la vuelta a la esquina y frunció el ceño ante un bol de granito frente a ella. Bueno, tenía suerte que pareciera un baño. El agua dulce seguía gorgoteando y fluyendo dentro del recipiente, a través de un agujero negro. El agua que caía en la taza era como una pequeña cascada. Ella suspiró. Le iba a tomar algún tiempo acostumbrarse a este lugar, eso, sí se quedaba alrededor por mucho tiempo.

Después que Mina terminó, salió, encontrándose cara a cara con Para-para. La mujer hizo una reverencia. "Su ducha la espera."

Mina retiró su mano cuando la mujer llegó a ella. "Puedo hacerlo yo misma."

Tan pronto como Mina terminó la frase, un gruñido superficial se escuchó

alrededor de la pared de roca. "Obedecerás a Para-para", se quejó Yaten.

Maldita sea. ¿El hombre pasaría todo el tiempo vigilándola? Tuvo la esperanza de poder hablar libremente con Para-para. Tal vez conseguir la ayuda de la mujer en caso que Diamante hubiera sido sólo un producto de su imaginación.

Mina se deslizó debajo de la cascada y se sorprendió al encontrar la temperatura perfecta, ni muy fría ni demasiado caliente. Había medio esperado que estuviera fría, ya que estaban debajo de la tierra.

Cuando Mina inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y permitió que el agua la acariciara, Para-para esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

La mujer se volvió, sacó una botella y puso un gel de color púrpura en sus manos.

Olía a flores silvestres.

Frotando las palmas juntas, Para-para froto la sustancia para que hiciera espuma.

Cuando la mujer dio un paso hacia ella, los ojos de Mina se abrieron.

No se atrevería.

Pero lo hizo.

Mina se sobresaltó al sentir las manos suaves de para-para en su cuerpo. Manos que vagaban libremente. Nunca fue tocada así por una mujer. Cuando las palmas de para-para esparcieron el sedoso gel a través de los senos de Mina, el hormigueo más delicioso apretó sus pezones. Para-para debió haber sentido lo mismo porque sus protuberancias reaccionaron así.

Suavemente amasó la carne desnuda de Mina. Mina tuvo la intención de retirarse, pero sus pies no se movieron y sus manos no se levantaron para empujar a la mujer lejos. Era como si hubiera perdido el control de su cuerpo.

Cuando la mujer bajó del abdomen de Mina, deteniéndose en los rizos espumosos situados en la cima de sus muslos, Mina se quedó sin aliento. El fuego lamió su vagina. Ella cerró los ojos, luchando contra el deseo que las manos de la mujer acariciaran las llamas hasta que brillaran y se quemara.

Un inquietante pensamiento sacudió sus ojos abiertos.

Yaten las observaba.

Su erección sobresalía ante él. Sus manos se cerraron en puños apretados. El calor del deseo fue un fuego lento en sus ojos verdes. No hablaba y para-para no se detuvo con su precario masaje, sin dejar de moverse sobre las piernas de Mina hasta el interior de sus muslos. Sus rodillas se doblaron un poco, y ella tuvo que estirar una mano contra la pared de granito.

El bastardo estaba disfrutando de esto, pero Mina creyó ver algo más, también.

Algo así como celos, o control justo antes de que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Muy bien, imbécil. ¿Quieres jugar a esto? Te mostraré un par de cosas.

Manteniendo los ojos medio cerrados, pero fijos en Yaten, Mina gimió y empujó las caderas a la caricia de Para-para.

"Sí", murmuró ella. "Ahí. Justo ahí. Sólo un poco más."

Para-pra ronroneó, jugando con sus rizos y enjabonándolos, lavándole los labios hasta que los gemidos de Mina se volvieron más reales que fingidos.

Dios, ella estaba en esto. Y más que por ver a Yaten con su calor hirviendo. Para-para deslizó su mano hacia atrás y adelante y Mina la montó, dejando ver a Yaten cada delicioso escalofrío.

Él duró unos diez segundos.

Entonces un gruñido hizo que sus delgados labios temblaran. "Para-para, déjanos." Su voz fue gutural y profunda, sensual.

La decepción brilló en los ojos de la mujer de cabello oscuro. Sin embargo, quitó su oh-tan-calificada mano y se inclinó. "Sí, mi señor."

Mientras Mina la veía, medio contenta, medio frustrada, Para-para retrocedió y desapareció más allá de la pared de roca.

Cuando su atención se dirigió de nuevo a Yaten, el corazón de Mina hizo una carrera loca a su garganta. El hombre estaba en llamas, y ella no podía quitar los ojos del hombre-lobo mientras se acercaba. Era tan grande, tan duro.

Tan sólo pensar en él entrando, conduciéndose entre sus muslos, hacía que Mina se sintiera débil.

Usando la misma botella que para-para había elegido, Yaten enjabonó sus manos.

Entonces empezó a masajearla donde para-para se había detenido. El lento proceso lanzó una ola de deseo a los muslos de Mina. Sus pechos se sintieron pesados, doloridos, con la necesidad de ser tocados. Ella estaba caliente, lista y más que dispuesta.

A medida que su mano tocaba sus hinchados labios, las rodillas de Mina se

estremecían. Podía ser que ella se odiara en la mañana, pero esta noche iba a disfrutar de este hombre. Infiernos, mientras estaba atrapada en este extraño lugar podía disfrutar todo lo que pudiera.

Diamante me dijo que le hiciera creer que me estoy sometiendo, ¿no? Así que me someteré. Por ahora.

"No te correrás sin permiso", murmuró Yaten, rodeando su clítoris con movimientos largos y lentos y Mina no pudo pensar. Su cabeza se sentía pesada y gruesa. Lo único en que podía centrarse era en la llama que estaba lamiendo las paredes de su vagina.

"¿Qué?"

"No te correrás sin mi permiso", repitió con firmeza.

"Pero…"

Él retiró su dedo suavemente y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella se puso tensa. Estaba haciéndolo otra vez, la estaba llevando a un punto de deseo que chamuscada su carne, y luego la consumiría el fuego. Ella trató de alejarse, pero sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella.

"Debes aprender a confiar en mí. Saber que cuando llegue el momento sentirás el placer como nunca lo has experimentado antes."

"¡Que porquería!" Le gruñó con dientes apretados.

"Te has ganado un castigo", respondió en un tono que le dieron ganas de

abofetearlo.

"Vete doblemente a la mierda." Oh, mierda, ¿En qué se había metido?

"Dos serán entonces." La soltó, dio media vuelta y la dejó de pie bajo el agua que fluía. Su interior le dolía, su carne le quemaba. Pero maldita sea, él no iba a salirse con la suya tratándola de esa manera.

Después que Mina se calmó, se encontró con una toalla tirada en una repisa de piedra. Se secó el cuerpo y el pelo lo mejor que pudo, en plena ebullición con cada pasada rápida de la toalla. Cuando terminó, anudó la tela en sus manos y la tiró al suelo, dándole una patada.

Entró en el dormitorio para encontrar a Yaten tendido sobre la cama. Con una pierna doblada, con la otra tendida en la ropa de cama. Ella tuvo una visión perfecta de su erección saltando del nido de vellos dorados entre sus muslos. Toda esa carne masculina que era oh-tan atractiva.

Si era la última cosa que Mina haría esa noche, sería tener su pene entre sus

muslos. Ella lo seduciría o terminaría el trabajo cuando la dejara sola.

A medida que se acercaba a la cama, él levantó una mano deteniéndola. Apuntó sobre sus hombros. "He dispuesto algo de ropa para esta noche."

Repasando de nuevo una serie de pequeñas e inteligentes observaciones Mina se volvió, siguiendo el camino de su dedo.

Sobre una silla había un montón de ropa que brillaba bajo las luces. Cuando se acercó y recogió el conjunto, sonrió. La tela era un arco iris de brillantes colores puros. Los pantalones cortos y el pequeño top se vería pecador en ella.

El Señor Yaten no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Mina le dio la espalda a Yaten. Un gruñido suave anunció su disgusto. Moviendo el trasero, se puso los pantalones cortos ajustados en sus piernas y en sus caderas, asegurándose que colgaran bajos y fueran atractivos. Hizo una pausa y recibió otro rumor de impaciencia. Pasó su pelo sobre un hombro, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Luego se pasó el top por arriba de la cabeza, lo que le permitió acariciar sus pezones antes que la tela cubriera sus pechos. El gruñido siguiente de Yaten fue más fuerte, más profundo. Su irritabilidad sólo la animó cuando se tomó su querido y dulce tiempo ajustando las cintas y haciendo un nudo.

Cuando estuvo vestida se giró para hacer frente a Yaten, sintiéndose mucho más confiada. Con un balanceo de sus caderas se acercó a él.

Poco a poco.

Dejando que su cuerpo hablara con él debajo de la tela excepcionalmente suave. Su expresión era más estricta y pareció casi de dolor.

Esto iba bien.

Mina se inclinó y comenzó a deslizarse en la cama, pero él la detuvo con una mano firme.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. _¿Ahora qué?_

"Has perdido tu derecho a la comodidad. Si deseas descansar en esta cama, te lo deberás ganar."

Ella sacudió su atención en dirección a lo que él señalaba. En la esquina del suelo había una almohada gigante, suficientemente grande como para dormir. Sin sábana, sin piel, sin nada más.

La ira se levantó en su interior cada vez más rápido, como un tornado ganando velocidad. Ella siguió de nuevo en torno a él. Su cuerpo ardía de furia. Él la ignoró, acurrucándose en su propia ropa de cama.

"No trates de complacerte a ti misma." Yaten dijo contra la almohada. "El traje que llevas es un velo de castidad. El material adormece todas las sensaciones." Se recostó en la almohada.

¡Buen carajo! Ella le había dado un espectáculo. Mientras trataba de desnudarse se encontró con el material se fundía con su piel. Sus agitados dedos se hundieron, pero nunca logró apoderarse del material tan fascinante.

"¡Mierda!" Susurró ella.

Imágenes de Yaten colgando desde el desván bailaron en su mente. O podría darle de comer a los cerdos. Infiernos, el viejo Bob probablemente podría poner un pie y dejar algunas huellas en el trasero arrogante...

Le tomó todas sus fuerzas reproducir las instrucciones de Diamante, recordar que su sumisión era su billete para salir de la cueva de este mundo, lejos del sabelotodo de los lobos bastardos. Interiormente furiosa, se obligó a caminar hacia la almohada.

En realidad, pisó sobre ella.

A medida que se dejaba caer se dio cuenta que había una pequeña cesta.

"Si tienes hambre, la comida que está en la canasta es para ti." El hijo de puta se dio la vuelta y antes que ella sacara un pedazo de pan del recipiente tejido estaba roncando ligeramente.

"Idiota". Mina metió el pan en su boca y mordió con fuerza.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 9**

Durante la noche Yaten se encontró necesitando de sentir el calor de la criatura que había caído prácticamente en sus manos. Fue a la cama que le había dado y con su magia ordenó a la vaporosa tela que la cubría que abandonase su cuerpo.

Era extraordinariamente hermosa a sus ojos, con un espíritu que casi brillaba como la Cueva de los Cristales. Sin embargo, había miedo en ella, y dolor, oscuridad y algo que aún no podía identificar. Era compleja, su gatita.

Yaten hizo desaparecer su traje y lo envió de nuevo al armario. Se acostó tras su espalda, mitad dentro y mitad fuera de la almohada de la cama. Acomodó su cabeza debajo de su barbilla, envolviendo su brazo por encima de su cintura y muslo sobre la cadera, por lo que sus nalgas se apoyaron en su ingle. Le gustaba simplemente sostenerla, sentirla en sus brazos. Era como si perteneciera a ellos.

Mina murmuró en su sueño, pero no se despertó. Le pareció oírle decir _Kanzaz _y _tía Michiru._

Su tesoro no lo sabía todavía, pero Oz era ahora su hogar. Con ese pensamiento se durmió hasta que el movimiento de Mina lo despertó de nuevo.

A pesar de que no había ventanas en la caverna de Yaten podía sentir al instante la luz del día cuando se abría paso en la bruma de la noche. Se acurrucó más cerca de Mina y su pene se deslizó contra sus pliegues. Apretó los dientes. Era todo lo que

podía hacer para no tener a esa mujer ahora y hacerla suya.

¿Por qué la deseaba tanto?

Mina dio un suave suspiro y se envolvió en sus brazos para quedar frente a él. Sus párpados se abrieron y su mandíbula se abrió en estado de shock. Ella trató de alejarse de él, pero él la sujetó con demasiada fuerza.

"Tú, pensé..." Mina cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Un sueño. Todo esto es un sueño."

Yaten rió bajo y tomó su barbilla con su mano. "Esto no es un sueño, gatita. Estás en Oz y ahora me perteneces."

Con eso los ojos de Mina se abrieron. Recargó sus brazos sobre su pecho y trató de alejarlo. Sin embargo, él la sostuvo firmemente con sus brazos y muslo acomodados en sus caderas. Su pene sobresalía contra su vientre y sus pechos se apretaban contra su pecho.

Ella dejó de luchar y chasqueó la lengua para mojar su labio inferior. Sus ojos celestes se oscurecieron y él pudo oler el aroma de su excitación. Así de fácil... sería tan fácil tomarla ahora.

Pero no. Tenía que enseñarle su lugar en su mundo.

La soltó y se levantó. Una expresión de confusión y decepción cruzó sus lindos rasgos, seguido de ira.

Ella se apresuró a ponerse de pie y casi cayó contra la pared esmeralda de su recámara. Él la tomó por un brazo para sostenerla, pero ella se apartó de él y lo miró.

"Tus castigos se amontonan." Él oscureció su expresión, aunque encontró su espíritu... adorable. No podía haber otra palabra para describirlo.

Mina cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Pamplinas. Soy americana y soy libre de hacer lo que elija."

Yaten negó. "Quien quiera que seas, tu identidad ha llegado a su fin. Eres una súbdita de Oz ahora. Y te inclinarás ante mi autoridad."

Ella apretó los puños a sus costados. "Como el infierno."

"Parece que has olvidado tu castigo de anoche", comentó Yaten en un tono de advertencia. "Fue ligero en comparación con lo que tendrás que enfrentar si tu resistencia continúa".

El cuerpo de Mina se tensó y miró por la habitación como si buscara una manera de escapar. "No puedo creer que esto me esté sucediendo a mí." Ella lo miró y se inclinó hasta tocar su barbilla. "¿Qué se necesita para que me envíes a casa?"

"Esta es tu casa." Mantuvo su voz tan severa como le fue posible. "Y comenzarás a referirte a mí como Mi Señor. Inmediatamente", sostuvo su mano y el mango de un látigo de cuero apareció en su palma. "También mantendrás tu mirada baja, el pecho hacia delante, las manos detrás de tu espalda y tu postura amplia cada vez que estés en mi presencia. Y nunca alcanzarás el clímax sin mi permiso."

Mina abrió mucho los ojos mientras él hablaba. Abrió la boca, miró el flogger y la cerró otra vez. La oscuridad apareció momentáneamente en sus facciones, ocultando la luz de su espíritu. Yaten frunció el ceño.

¿Qué estaba él viendo?

¿Estaría juzgándola mal?

Antes de que pudiera identificar el origen de su inquietud, Mina bajó la mirada, tomó la posición que le ordenó asumir y se quejó: "Sí, mi señor." Y lo que pensó era como _imbécil _bajo su respiración. Él optó por ignorar eso y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor.

Ella era exquisita. Desde sus pequeños pechos y pezones altos, a sus curvas esbeltas y redondo trasero. Le encantaban sus facciones de Fae, la forma en que su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros, y el derramamiento de besos de hadas a través de su nariz y hombros.

Más que querer llevarla a un placer mutuo, más que querer hacer valer su absoluta autoridad de alfa, lo que quería era _complacerla_. Mostrarle placeres que nunca había imaginado.

Si no soy cauteloso se robará mi alma más rápido que cualquier _bakir. Por los dioses, no entiendo mis propios sentimientos._

Pero a pesar de su confusión, era un Señor y un amante, con una muy difícil súbdita que entrenar. Tenía que mantener el control de sí mismo.

Cuando volvió a mirar su rostro, recorrió el látigo por su mano. "Te das cuenta que debes ser castigada por tus numerosas infracciones a mis reglas, ¿no?"

"Sí, mi señor", dijo Mina con un suspiro.

"Bien. Puedes levantar la mirada." La chispa de desafío en su mirada casi lo hizo sonreír. "Después del desayuno te mostraré mi reino. Tu castigo vendrá entonces."

A su orden mental, los sirvientes entraron en su cuarto y colocaron la comida sobre una mesa en la que dos sillas estaban situadas. El delicioso olor de los alimentos subió a su encuentro y Mina escuchó a su estómago gruñir cuando se sentó a la mesa, desnuda y hermosa como siempre. Después de mirar más cerca de la mesa, llenó su plato y se comió el pan y las tiras de carne asada. También probó otras delicias de su reino. A veces con el ceño fruncido o una mueca, pero parecía demasiado decidida en devorar su comida para hablar.

Tiene el apetito de un were tigre también. Algún día, probablemente será una gran amiga de las Reinas de Tarok. Si alguna vez me permite lo suficiente como para dejar que se conozcan, eso es.

Una imagen mental de una de las Reinas, Rei de Espadas, compañera del rey Nicolás, se formó con toda claridad. Si esas dos se unían, bien podrían superar a los dos reinos y enviar a los reyes a sus mazmorras a cambio.

Yaten se movió incómodo pensando en lo mucho que Nicolás tuvo que sacrificar para ganarse a su compañera. Todo lo que Nicolás tuvo que _comprometer_.

Bueno, eso no pasaría con él.

Tendría a esta mujer, Mina, y lo haría en sus propios términos. Y por los

diecinueve infiernos de su pueblo, no pensaría _ni _en el rey Nicolás ni en la reina Rei otra vez.

Cuando terminaron de comer Yaten tomó de la mano de Mina y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. "Ven, gatita. Te mostraré Oz."

"Sí, mi señor", dijo Mina, pero sonaba como si estuviera rechinando los dientes.

"Pero ¿Puedo ponerme ropa, por favor?"

"No"

Ella suspiró, pero no discutió.

O los saludó en la puerta, al salir de sus aposentos. La cola del perro se sacudió cuando ladró un saludo.

Mina cayó de rodillas y tomó al animal en sus brazos. "Hola, chico, te he

extrañado". Levantó la frente en dirección a Yaten. "¿Has mordido a alguna persona recientemente, O?"

"Libera a la bestia y levántate", exigió Yaten, sintiendo celos sin razón de la mascota, después, sintiéndose estúpido sobre eso, entonces enojado por sentirse estúpido, todo ello en cuestión de segundos. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para despejar sus sentidos.

Al parecer consciente de su reacción, Mina se levantó, tomó la correa enganchada al collar y tiró de él a su lado. "Pero ¿No puede ir con nosotros?" Su labio inferior temblaba como un niño decepcionado y rápidamente él pasó de frustrado a confundido y a encantado.

De hecho, tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

Ella _era _adorable. Yaten no tenía la fuerza para negarlo. "Sí, si puedes mantenerlo bajo tu control." Su sonrisa iluminó la habitación, muriendo rápidamente cuando añadió: "Y tienes que obedecerme o lo enviaré de regreso."

Ya era hora de explorar su ciudad.

Pronto el desafío de Mina se volvió preguntas cuando miró. La caverna esmeralda tenía una bonita cascada y hacía resplandecer en verde todo lo que tocaba. Había estalagmitas y estalactitas, pero las grandes flores y la hierba cubierta de musgo suave proveían de lugares a su pueblo para relajarse y disfrutar de las caídas y de los placeres de la carne.

Mina se puso roja cuando vio a tres hombres follando a una mujer. La extasiada mujer estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre un hombre, montada en su miembro, mientras que un segundo objetivo entraba y salía de su trasero y el tercero lo hacía pero en su boca. Gemidos de éxtasis flotaban en el aire, no sólo del cuarteto, sino de otras parejas y ménages en varios lugares de la gran caverna. Como la suya era una sociedad de Dominantes y sumisos, muchos sub estaban siendo castigados eróticamente. Yaten no permitía la crueldad de ningún tipo por lo que sabía que los que participaban en el juego de la esclavitud y sumisión siempre estaban dispuestos.

Yaten se deslizó detrás de Mina y le murmuró al oído: "¿Te gustaría ser follada como esa mujer?"

Ella tragó visiblemente. "N-no, mi señor."

"Mentirosa". Él le mordió el lóbulo y ella se sintió estremecerse de deseo.

"Acordamos que te someterías porque realmente quieres ser dominada. Puedo sentirlo, Mina. No trates de mentirme." Él le mordió el lóbulo más fuerte esta vez y ella dio un grito suave. "Dime, ¿te gustaría ser dominada? ¿Ceder el control?"

Mina gimió y se volvió hacia él para que sus labios rozaran su mejilla. "Sí, mi señor", susurró un segundo antes de tomar sus labios.

El beso fue tan intenso que hizo girar la cabeza de Yaten. Quiso bajar a Mina hasta el suelo cubierto de musgo y reclamarla para que todos lo vieran. Y sabía que le encantaría. Se deleitaría.

Cuando Yaten pensaba que perdería el control, se apartó de Mina y se enderezó. Ella levantó la vista hacia él con unos ojos llenos de deseo, que casi lo deshicieron.

Dioses, era dulce y lo anhelaba seguramente como todo él la anhelaba a ella. Llevó a Mina lejos de la gran cámara a otra grande que estaba llena de tiendas. El olor a pan caliente recién horneado y a tartas de fruta llenaban el aire de la panadería, junto con los ricos olores de carne asada de la carnicería. O tiró de su correa, mirando como si quisiera investigar los olores, pero Mina lo mantuvo a su lado.

La gente de Yaten había elegido vivir una combinación de la vida humana y la vida de lupino. Sus primitivas urgencias los instaban a menudo a vagar por las tierras como lobos, siguiendo animales para alimentarse y devorando la carne en su medio natural. Pero este era un lugar donde su pueblo podía elegir el trueque de mercancías en sus cuevas individuales, en sus hogares. Había joyeros, tejedores, fabricantes de juguetes y muchos otros tipos de tiendas. Los niños y los cachorros de lobo correteaban por igual dentro y fuera de la multitud de personas, la mayoría desnudos, como los adultos, algo que era muy natural para su pueblo.

A los niños nunca se les permitía ir a los lugares de placer de la ciudad subterránea, pero podían correr libremente en las zonas comunes.

"Es como estar en el vestíbulo de un enorme hotel." Los ojos de Mina estaban muy abiertos y brillantes como todo ahí, obviamente, absorbiendo todo lo que veía.

"Tiendas de todo tipo. Nunca imaginé que algo así pudiera existir bajo la tierra."

Debido a su excitación y entusiasmo Yaten ignoró el hecho de que se había olvidado de hacer referencia a él como "Mi señor." Por esta vez.

Como siempre, la gente se inclinaba ante él mientras pasaba, en deferencia a él por ser su Alfa, El Señor de los de las cuevas de la montaña. Se dio cuenta también de sus miradas curiosas hacia Mina. Era obvio por su olor que no era de su clase.

Cuando pasaron por una joyería, Mina se detuvo frente a un reloj de arena y dejó caer su mandíbula.

"Oh, Dios mío." Dijo las palabras despacio mientras señalaba uno de los diamantes más grandes que destellaba con el brillo de un millar de fragmentos de la luz solar.

"Este probablemente valdría varios millones de dólares de vuelta a casa."

"¿Te gusta?", le preguntó.

La mirada de Mina se detuvo en la suya. "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

Él fijó sus ojos en ella. "No, en absoluto."

Ella negó mientras estudiaba el diamante de nuevo, su cabello rubio acariciaba su espalda desnuda. "No, de ninguna manera. Eso sería como llevar una pelota de golf en el dedo." Ella lo miró de nuevo. "Además, soy una chica de campo. Me gustan las cosas simples."

Yaten acarició con sus nudillos su mejilla. "Eres una hermosa doncella que merece las más exquisitas y mejores galas".

Mina contuvo el aliento y sus ojos se encontraron durante un largo rato. Luego se volvió, tragando visiblemente, con su mirada de nuevo en las joyas en exhibición.

Anillos, pendientes, anillos para pezón, collares, pulseras. Todo lo que una mujer o un hombre podrían desear. Su mirada se posó en un par de aretes de brillantes con rubíes y diamantes, pero negó. "No para mí."

Mientras exploraban las tiendas, Yaten se encontró mirando su reino a través de la apreciativa mirada de Mina. Había dado por sentado lo que estuvo aquí durante cientos de años. Ella, sin embargo, exclamaba su alegría en la red de túneles y casas construidas a la derecha de la caverna para todo su pueblo.

Cuando tuvieron hambre, Yaten hizo que uno de los comerciantes le preparara un picnic y llevó a Mina a la caverna principal para sentarse junto a la cascada y ver los peces de colores nadando debajo de su transparente superficie. Un rocío fino recubrió la carne desnuda de Yaten y Mina, mientras se acomodaban en la alfombra de musgo. El aire olía a agua dulce, orquídeas subterráneas y comida de pescado asado y verduras al horno. Pero, sobre todo, al aroma de mujer de Mina que lo estaba volviendo loco. Había controlado su erección mientras se encontraba entre su pueblo, pero ahora estaba casi más allá de su control. Deseaba a Mina y la deseaba ahora.

Mientras comían, O comió alegremente un hueso y Mina estudió su entorno. Su rostro era casi de un sombroso permanente rosa al ver todos los acoplamientos en la caverna. Ella hizo todo lo posible por evitar mirarlo directamente, pero cuando terminó de comer, Yaten la tomó de la barbilla con una de sus manos.

"Mira". Con su guía llevó su mirada directamente a un hombre y a una mujer. La mujer estaba siendo follada por detrás por un hombre que le azotaba el trasero, haciendo que se pusiera de color rosa brillante. "¿Quieres que te tome de esa forma?"

Mina se sonrojó brillantemente, con un color tan rosa como el trasero de la mujer.

Ella lo miró y tragó visiblemente.

"No me mientas." La voz de Yaten era una suave advertencia. "Lo sabré".

"Sí". Mina temblaba bajo su tacto. "Quiero ser follada así."

El pene de Yaten se hinchó de una manera increíble, pero mantuvo su voz tranquila.

"Se te ha olvidado algo muy importante, muchacha. Y es como debes referirte a mí."

La nariz de Mina se arrugó y luego dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco: "Sí. Mi señor. Se supone que debo llamarte así."

Él le dio un ceño tan fruncido que la hizo alejarse de su toque. "Es hora de que seas castigada."

"Oh, mierda." Mina parecía nerviosa y se lamió los labios. "Por Dios. ¿De verdad quieres eso? Mira ni siquiera soy de por aquí. No pertenezco a este lugar y no estoy segura de querer formar parte de nada de esto."

"Mi señor".

Un destello de fuego se encendió en sus ojos. "Sí, mi señor. Claro."

La ira quemaba bajo la boca de su estómago mientras él le sujetaba las manos y la tiraba a sus pies. O inmediatamente vino a su lado. "Me perteneces ahora, y aceptarás tu posición en mi mundo."

Ella se apartó de él y puso sus manos en las caderas. "Y una mierda."

Con un gruñido Yaten tomó por la cintura a Mina y la lanzó sobre su hombro. Ella gritó mientras él acomodaba su vagina contra de sus hombros, sus pechos contra su espalda, su pelo largo acariciando su trasero.

"¡Oooooh! Bájame, ¡Tú gran… gran… Neanderthal!"

Yaten golpeó su trasero y ella gritó de nuevo.

"Ven, O", ordenó. El perro lo siguió, con su correa arrastrando.

Bueno. Por lo menos la bestia me obedece.

Yaten ignoro las miradas secretas de su gente al pasar entre ellos y se dirigió hacia su mazmorra privada. El hecho de que nadie hubiera hecho caso omiso a sus órdenes, le había hablado de nuevo, era algo inaudito. Él era el Señor del Reino.

El potencial de Mina de respuestas sarcásticas hizo eco en su mente.

¿Qué significaba un hombre Neandertal? Estaba seguro de que no era una forma adecuada para referirse a su Señor.

"Tu castigo será mucho más grave si me insultas de nuevo", dijo con los dientes apretados.

La respuesta de Mina fue morder su trasero.

Yaten rugió. Con su magia abrió las puertas de su calabozo. "Quédate", gritó él a la mascota.

O se detuvo abruptamente y se sentó.

Yaten abrió las puertas con un golpe, con las estructuras de madera maciza

moviéndose con sus poderes. Se dirigió al centro de la habitación donde se

encontraba una jaula. Estaba hecha de barras de color esmeralda, sólo del tamaño suficiente para que una mujer estuviera sobre sus manos y rodillas, que era exactamente donde tenía la intención que Mina estuviera.

Él la deslizó en ella, frenando el gemido que quiso emitir desde detrás de los dientes sólo por la sensación de su pene contra su blanca piel. Él puso sus manos sobre los hombros y la obligó a ponerse de rodillas. "A la jaula, muchacha."

"Muérdeme", dijo con furia en sus ojos.

Él extendió la mano y un látigo se elevó, por los aires, de su lugar en la pared de los instrumentos utilizados para castigar subs.

En el momento en que lo tuvo en la mano, Mina lo miró, miró la expresión feroz en su rostro, se dejó caer de rodillas y se metió en la jaula. Dejando caer el látigo en el suelo, llamó otro instrumento de tortura de la pared, uno que haría a Mina volverse loca de necesidad de llegar al orgasmo, pero no se correría.

Agachándose de rodillas, metió la mano en la jaula y metió el consolador en su mojada vagina. Con cada movimiento que hacía Mina gemía y se estremecía.

Cuando el consolador estuvo en el lugar con su magia, cerró la puerta de la jaula detrás de ella.

Mina se estremeció.

Yaten se dirigió a la parte delantera de la jaula y le indicó que se acerca a él mientras empujaba su erección través de los barrotes. "Compláceme", le pidió.

Ella parecía como si quisiera morder su pene y él casi pensó en un mejor plan.

No se atrevería.

¿Verdad?

Mientras él pensaba todo esto, ella se acercó a él y se deslizó de manera que quedó sobre sus piernas. Sin duda, sus movimientos profundizaban la sensación del consolador que estaba diseñado para ampliarse dentro de ella, llenándola, sin permitirle alcanzar su clímax.

En el momento en que ella deslizó sus labios sobre su miembro, Yaten casi soltó un gemido. Él le agarró del pelo través de los barrotes y empezó a follar su boca de la forma en que quería conducirse en su calor húmedo. Ella no luchó contra él. En cambio, lo tomó a profundidad, girando su lengua a lo largo de su longitud, mientras levantaba su mano y trabajaba en su pene al mismo tiempo que con su boca. Por la forma en que gemía y cerraba los ojos era obvio que ella estaba consiguiendo placer por su tamaño, por su sabor.

El pensamiento lo llevó a nuevas alturas.

Cuando se vino fue rápido, furioso e inesperado. No pudo evitar el grito que resonó a través de la mazmorra. Su pene pulsó en el interior de su calidez y su orgasmo siguió y siguió durante un buen rato, dulce.

Ella mantuvo la mirada fija en él mientras lo chupaba, haciendo pasar su líquido por su garganta. Con su mente embotada por la liberación, sintió como si tuviera un puño alrededor de su corazón, Yaten sacó su pene de la boca de la obstinada mujer.

Al menos, todavía tenía miembro. Eso podía ser contado como un progreso.

En cuanto a lo que ella le hizo, la forma en que su cuerpo había respondido al tocarlo...

Una vez más la imagen del rey Nicolás, obsesionado por el amor de su

tempestuosa esposa forastera torturaron la mente de Yaten.

_No soy Nicolás, _se dijo firmemente_. No entregaré mi corazón a una mujer, menos a ésta. Sería un tonto..._

¿Pero el verdadero amor no hacia tontos a todos los hombres fueran were tigre u hombre lobo, de cuatro patas o dos?

Maldito fuera el destino.

Allí estaba, de pie junto a la jaula de su no-cooperadora sumisa, ya erecto de nuevo sólo con el pensamiento de follar a Mina.

No lo haría.

Mantendría el control de sí mismo. Se negaría a probarla el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que se diera cuenta que pertenecía a él.

No había otra manera de domarla.

Si es que ella podía ser domada.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 10**

Mina sabía que se volvería loca.

Días habían pasado, más de una semana y todo lo que Yaten hacía era torturarla eróticamente, llevarla cerca, al borde del orgasmo, sólo para negárselo una y otra vez. Mientras más lo desafiaba, más la hacía necesitar llegar al orgasmo. Y no sabía cómo él le impedía alcanzar el cenit. Casi nunca estaba sola, así que la masturbación estaba descartada. Mientras estaba con él era como si necesitara su contacto para apagar el fuego dentro de ella. Era enloquecedor y más allá de todo, frustrante.

Y le encantaba todo lo que él le hacía. No tenía sentido. Ella lo odiaba en un momento por volverla loca de deseo. Luego, al siguiente, estaba experimentando tanto placer con sus azotes, con su flagelación, que no quería que terminaran. Sin embargo, pensaba a menudo de Diamante y su oferta de ayudarla a escapar.

¿Y qué habría pasado con la tía Michiru? ¿Se preguntaría su tía qué habría pasado con ella? ¿Estaría afligida? Dios, Mina esperaba que la anciana estuviera bien.

Mina estaba segura de que estaba volviéndose loca cuando su siguiente

pensamiento fue: _¿Realmente quiero dejar Oz?_

En este momento lo único que quería hacer era correrse.

Una vez más se había despertado en brazos de Yaten, jugando en su conciencia con la sensación más exquisita de piel contra piel. Sus ojos se abrieron y Yaten estaba en

forma de cuchara en su espalda como de costumbre. Su erección se metía entre sus muslos, su calor húmedo inmediatamente lo excitaba. Ella movió sus caderas, frotando sus pliegues contra su pene.

La forma en que la sostenía hacía que Mina se sintiera segura, querida. Una mano ahuecaba su pecho, y la otra estaba envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Estaban tan cerca incluso que sólo el aire se interponía entre ellos.

Mina se estiró entre sus piernas y acarició la cabeza de su eje con las caderas para después moverse adelante y hacia atrás. Él se endureció aún más y sus dedos se llenaron con líquido pre-seminal. Sus jugos eran resbalosos mientras ellas se repartían en la corona de su erección.

"Estás jugando con fuego." Su rugido se filtró a través de ella. Él apretó su pezón y disparó un rayo a través de sus senos.

"No me importa quemarme, mi señor", ronroneó ella. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerarse contra su espalda. Tal vez ahora la tomaría. Tal vez esta vez la atraería hacia él y dejaría que gritara su liberación.

Él se apartó de ella y se levantó. Se volvió de espaldas y lo vio desaparecer detrás de la pared de roca.

Cuando regresó, Yaten llevaba un par de pantalones ajustados de cuero negro. Y no parecía muy cómodo.

El hombre estaba tan excitado como ella, y todavía les negaba a ambos un

momento de placer.

Maldito fuera el hombre.

"Levántate, Mina", exigió. "para-para se acerca."

Ahora, ¿cómo diablos sabía eso? Pero así como el pensamiento terminó, la puerta se abrió y para-para entró.

La mujer de cabello oscuro se inclinó. La expresión hambrienta que brilló en Yaten puso a Mina en el borde.

"Mi Señor", susurró para-para. "¿Necesitas de mí?" Había un mundo de insinuaciones en sus palabras.

"Escolta a Mina al océano. Tengo que encontrarme con Janan."

"Como quiera, mi señor." Ella se inclinó de nuevo.

Yaten se acercó a Mina y le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó y se puso de pie. A medida que la levantaba en sus brazos, su erección se presionaba contra la piel de su pantalón y se sentía duro junto a su estómago. Ella dobló las rodillas, moviendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, jugando con su pene a través de sus pantalones.

Él gruñó y le mordió el cuello. Ella saltó y no pudo evitar una pequeña risita.

Entonces la besó.

Dios, qué beso.

Cuando se separaron, continuó sosteniéndola, con su boca junto a su oreja.

"Recuerda que no puedes escapar, mi gatita. Cualquier intento será abortado con rapidez." La liberó, giró y salió de la habitación.

Para-para se desvió hacia la salida. "Ven, mi señora."

"Quisiera", Mina murmuró mientras seguía a la mujer por un pasillo y luego por otro. Ella vaciló, con la mirada explorando la zona, buscando vías de evacuación.

_¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Realmente quiero escapar?_

Por supuesto que lo quería. ¿Qué decía de su salud mental si quería quedarse?

Maldita sea. Por lo menos debería conseguir un orgasmo alucinante en este asunto, ¿No?

En la intersección donde se encontraban había cuatro arcos, tres de los cuales eran ahora familiares. La esmeralda por la que una vez había llegado, una de diamante, un arco adornado con rubíes y uno de zafiros. Para-para se dirigió al arco de rubí.

La decisión no habría una mejor oportunidad de salir, Mina se apresuró a unirse a la mujer. Notó que el pasillo tenía una leve inclinación. Se dirigían hacia arriba.

"¿Dónde está O?" Le preguntó.

"Él se alimenta en una de las cocinas", dijo para-para.

Cuando la luz del día rozó la cara de Mina, una sensación de libertad la sacudió. No sabía lo mucho que amaba el aire libre, la tierra. La agricultura fue su tirana, pero evidentemente tenía mucho significado para ella y había formado quién era más de lo que se había dado cuenta. Estuvo bajo tierra durante una semana y se sentía muy bien estar afuera. Se sintió triste porque O no podía unirse a ellas en este momento. Le habría encantado estar ahí.

Lo único que desconcertaba a Mina eran sus sueños continuos de Diamante. Cada noche él la llamaba, le prometía liberarla de la esclavitud, recordándole que no olvidara pretender entregarse a Yaten. Pero cuando se despertaba estaba segura de que simplemente fue un sueño.

Y no tenía que fingir que se sometía a Yaten. Ella deseaba hacerlo.

Pero lo que realmente necesitaba era su libertad. Sí, eso es lo que quería. ¿No?

A la distancia se escuchó un océano encrespado que salía para abrazar y liberar la tierra. Aguas verde esmeraldas fluían a través de arena blanca brillante. La montaña del Señor Yaten estaba detrás de ella. Ricos, verdes bosques estaban a cada lado de su reino y parecían desaparecer en las aguas. Se volvió para examinar la cueva de la que acababa de salir, pero no estaba allí. En cambio, un vasto paisaje de verdor y flores de todas las formas, tamaños y colores escondían la entrada. Su mirada siguió un sendero tallado en la ladera de tierra hasta que la punta de la montaña desaparecía entre nubes de color azul-verde que persistían en el cielo.

"Es tan hermoso", murmuró Mina. Al parecer, habían salido por una puerta trasera de la montaña. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el océano estaba cerca cuando Yaten la había arrastrado de nuevo a Ciudad Esmeralda. Tal vez era debido a que estaba escondida por la montaña y el bosque en dos partes.

"Ciudad Esmeralda, así como el Señor Yaten, son apreciados entre todos los reinos", dijo Para-para mientras caminaban por el terraplén.

Mina resopló.

La mujer se detuvo en dirección a las aguas y se volvió hacia ella. "¿No estás contenta de haber sido elegida para aparearte con el Señor Yaten?"

"¿Aparearme? No soy un puto animal. Yo escojo quien me folla y quien no".

Para-para la miró perpleja. "Es un honor acostarse con el Señor de los lobos de las cuevas de las montaña. ¿No deseas ser su reina, tener a sus cachorros?"

La idea era absurda. Mina presionó una palma en su abdomen. "Diablos, no. Sólo me quiero ir a casa." Después de follar con él y después de que tuviera lo que tenía que ser un increíble orgasmo después de tanto esperar.

Maldita sea, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera lo obligaría a follarla.

Al llegar a una mesa de piedra cargada con lo que olía a comida, el estómago de Mina gruñó. La mujer sonrió. "Tal vez necesitas atender primero otras las necesidades." Para-para indicó a Mina un grupo de arbustos.

Ella se había olvidado de usar el baño antes de salir. Evidentemente, este

maravilloso aire libre no tenía los elementos de confort de un baño o incluso un retrete. Bueno, no era como si no hubiera aliviado sus necesidades antes detrás de algunos arbustos. La arena cambió bajo sus pies cuando se acercó hasta el lugar y desapareció entre los setos. Mientras se deslizaba en el verde, una bandada de pájaros asustados arrancó a través del cielo. Hermosas plumas azules y magenta cubrían a las pequeñas y extrañas criaturas que parecían un cruce entre un loro y una lechuza.

Cuando terminó de cuidar de sus necesidades, se movió a la orilla del agua y se agachó sobre la húmeda arena para lavarse las manos.

Algo brillante en la superficie llamó su atención mientras sacudía el agua de sus manos. Era un hombre nadando en el agua, el mismo hombre que había follado a para-para por el trasero el día que Mina había llegado. Artemis. Sí, ese era su nombre.

Mientras cortaba por el agua, la mirada de éxtasis en el rostro de Artemis fue fascinante. Su pelo era como hilos gruesos de plata que le daban la ilusión de ser rayos de luna que fluían como una capa detrás de él. Una aleta de cola grande golpeó el agua detrás de él. Otro apareció, golpeando la dura superficie, arrojando un chorro de agua al aire. La cabeza de Artemis había desaparecido bajo las aguas color verde esmeralda.

Mina se puso de pie. Su corazón estaba aplastado contra su pecho. Cuando el hombre volvió a aparecer dio una respiración mientras un anillo de las aletas dorsales aparecía y comenzaba a dar la vuelta a Artemis. Ella esperó verlo con una expresión de temor. En cambio, él sólo sonrió.

"¡Tiburones!" Gritó Mina. Empezó a saltar arriba y abajo agitando los brazos. "Tiburones. Sal del agua. ¡Nada!"

Cuando la cabeza del hombre se sumergió bajo la superficie y desapareció de nuevo, el corazón de Mina casi se quedó paralizado.

Ella empezó a gritar. "¡para-para! ¡Los tiburones se comieron a Artemis!"

"Mi señora". Una voz profunda y retumbante sorprendió a Mina tanto que gritó de nuevo. Eral salió del agua ante ella, un muy desnudo Artemis, que acarició su piel desnuda con su extraña mirada azul. Una juvenil sonrisa quedó plasmada en su rostro mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

En la curva de su codo tenía lo que parecía una piel de foca que brillaba con los colores del arco iris.

Tras él estaban cuatro hombres más, justo saliendo del agua, cada uno llevando pieles similares. Artemis levantó la mano libre y todos los cueros desaparecieron en el aire.

Artemis se estiró para tomar su brazo, que colgaba lánguidamente a su lado. La piel de gallina se levantó en su carne mientras su cálido toque se deslizaba por su brazo hasta que agarró su mano. Cubriendo con sus ojos los de ella, poco a poco volteó la palma de su mano y luego apretó sus labios contra su muñeca.

Sus pezones se apretaron y contuvo el aliento

Él sonrió a su reacción y se inclinó. "Hasta luego", ronroneó Artemis.

¡Yeow! Sí. No, no más tarde. Ahora.

Yaten apareció en su mente, y sus deseos a fuego lento se volvieron nada.

¿Qué demonios?

No era como si ella _sólo _deseara únicamente a ese hijo de puta.

¿O sí?

Pero ¿Qué había pasado con los tiburones? ¿Cómo habían sobrevivido estos hombres? ¿De dónde provenían las pieles, por no hablar de por dónde habían desaparecido? Mina exploró la superficie del agua. Todas las pruebas de los tiburones se habían ido.

Vio el apretado trasero al aire de Artemis y los de sus amigos mientras se alejaban.

Hubba, Hubba. Mamá necesita conseguirse unos cuantos de esos.

Cuando Mina sintió la presencia de para-para a su lado se dio la vuelta. "¿Viste eso? Los hombres sobrevivieron a aguas infestadas de tiburones."

Para-para ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión perpleja. "¿Tiburones?"

"Son hombres comedores de peces."

La risa salió dulce de los labios de la mujer. "Nada en estas aguas perjudicaría al Príncipe Artemis ni a su pueblo."

"¿Príncipe?" ¿El hombre era un príncipe?

"Ven. Debes tener hambre." Mientras Mina la seguía, para-para le explicó. "El príncipe es un were delfín llamado Artemis, donde el Señor Yaten y nuestro pueblo son hombres lobo o were lobos."

Mina detuvo sus pasos. "¿Quieres decir que es un pez?"

Una vez más su suave risa se reunió con la confusión de Mina. "No, es un werefin".

En la escuela secundaria Mina había tomado una clase en la mitología celta. Se acordaba de una carrera legendaria en la que se arrojaban pieles de foca y tomaban la forma de seres humanos. Eran conocidos por tener poderes mágicos de seducción, que ella no dudaba que Eral tuviera.

"¿Cómo un Hada foca?" Susurró con asombro.

"No conozco esa palabra, pero el reino del Príncipe Artemis está bajo las aguas."

"Entonces ¿Por qué está aquí con la manada del Señor de Yaten?"

"Mi Señor rescató a la madre del príncipe de un malvado brujo", dijo para-para. "El Príncipe Artemis se ha mantenido con el Señor Yaten en deuda desde entonces. Hasta que la deuda sea pagada, el príncipe Artemis se niega a regresar con su familia, a su legítimo trono."

Este mundo era demasiado malditamente extraño.

Sin embargo, Mina no pudo resistirse a preguntar," para-para, ¿Qué se siente al ser follada por un were-fin?"

Una expresión petulante se filtró sobre la cara de para-para. "Su semilla mágica en el cuerpo de una mujer hace muchas cosas maravillosas."

"Los colores". La mandíbula de Mina cayó. "Tu cuerpo cambiaba de colores."

"Sí, pero ¿No te preguntas por qué?" La mirada de éxtasis en la cara para-para hizo que los pechos de Mina se sintieran pesados.

Oh sí, Mina se había preguntado por qué el cuerpo de la mujer había brillado en varios matices diferentes cuando había llegado a su clímax. Mina también se había preguntado cómo se sentiría al ser follada por dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

Incluso tres. Después de lo que había visto en la caverna en muchas ocasiones, su imaginación se había disparado.

Sin embargo, la parte obstinada de su cerebro se mantenía pegada a Yaten.

Esto era realmente ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que todo lo que hacía era torturarla.

Y el hecho de que la mantenía prisionera.

Las palabras de despedida de Artemis, "Hasta luego", sonaron en los oídos de Mina. La humedad se apresuró a bajar por sus muslos. Bueno, ¡Maldito calor! Debería comer pescado esa noche. Tal vez Artemis la dejaría correrse por lo menos.

Entonces pensó en Yaten de nuevo.

La imagen de los were-fines se desvaneció.

Muy bien, así que estoy loca, pero creo que tengo que tener a Yaten al menos una vez.

Primero. Después, todas las apuestas estarían pagadas.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hola esperamos que les allá gustado mucho porfis Review si… saludos y hasta mañana. ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**Hola aquí os dejamos 3 capis mas que lo disfruten mucho… ya se esta poniendo buena la cosa jajaj no creen chicas… dejen Review y hasta mañana…**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 11**

Diamante acarició suavemente la bola de cristal, contemplándola. Su cabello largo y negro estaba sobre sus hombros mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

"¿Dónde está mi linda ahora?" Murmuró mientras la niebla se arremolinaba a través del globo de cristal. La niebla bailaba y se revolvía, luego lentamente se desintegró hasta que vio la belleza castaña desnuda en las orillas del lado norte del reino de Yaten.

Apretó los dientes y el puño encima de la bola. Sus fuertes músculos se flexionaron en su pecho y bíceps mientras la furia lo sacudía. Si los exploradores de Yaten no hubieran encontrado a sus _bakirs_, hubieran estado en posición de haber sacado a Mina de Kansas en ese mismo instante y haberla traído a Malachad.

La boca de Diamante torció en una sonrisa cruel mientras observaba a Mina mirando hacia el mar. Su confianza en sí misma era vacilante y ella se estaba debilitando gracias a sus visitas nocturnas a sus sueños. Pronto sería suya.

Su pene se levantó ante la idea de tomarla, de atarla a las barras de estiramiento en su cámara de tortura y follarla mientras el Señor Yaten miraba. Yaten estaría encadenado, contra la pared, atado con tanta fuerza y tan drogado que nunca podría escapar o cambiar a lobo. Pero se acordaría de cada minuto de su tortura. Y Mina amaría mucho más el toque de Diamante que el del hombre lobo.

El mago comenzó a mover su mano lejos de la bola de cristal y la niebla comenzó a girar dentro de ella una vez más. Se detuvo, abrió los dedos a lo ancho sobre el globo, y éste se aclaró de nuevo.

La furia hizo que Diamante temblara cuando el bastardo de un príncipe, Artemis, se puso de pie delante de Mina, obviamente apestando a mar. No podía dejar de escuchar los pensamientos de Mina, sentir su explosión de lujuria por el were-fin que moría cuando pensaba en el Señor Yaten.

Los dedos de Diamante temblaban. Quería rajar la garganta del príncipe tanto que podía probar el cobre de la esencia de sangre en su lengua.

¿Por qué era su mundo estaba tan lleno de traidores que interferían a cada paso?

Gracias a los hermanos Tarok, a sus compañeras, y a Yaten, había perdido a Diana, la única lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar a todos los _bakirs _y derrotar a los cuatro reyes.

Había perdido a la única mujer a la que había amado nunca.

La perra había deshecho sus planes con la ayuda de la hechicera de Tarok, Luna.

Su hechizo fue roto. Su poder se había debilitado.

La furia lo sacudió porque incluso Diana había escapado de su alcance. Sí,

cuando encontrara a la hermana de los reyes Tarok, su esposa infiel y ex-reina, moriría de una forma muy lenta y dolorosa. La perra de Luna sería torturada también.

Ahora que Tarok estaba perdido para él, Diamante intentaba tener la Ciudad Esmeralda de Yaten.

Y el siguiente sería el Reino de la Atlántida de Artemis.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa mientras frotaba su anillo de oro y daba una risa suave.

Mina era la clave. Sí, sintió la soledad en el aire alrededor del Señor Yaten. El lobo no estaría completo sin su pareja. Ya su adversario había llegado a pensar en la mujer como suya. Su vínculo de conexión, ya estaba empezando a aliviar el malestar del hombre.

Diamante se frotó las palmas de las manos sintiendo el calor del éxito crecer. Pronto sería suya. Su lengua trazó un camino salado a lo largo de su labio inferior.

Y lo mejor era que la compañera del lobo vendría a Diamante libremente y se daría a sí misma a su cautiverio.

Su sonrisa se profundizó.

Mina de Kansas, sería la ruina de todos.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 12**

El Señor Yaten cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho mientras permanecía de pie dentro de los límites de su bosque. A pesar de lo que había planeado con Eral, Mina y para-para, un feroz sentido de posesión le hizo apretar los dientes mientras el príncipe hablaba con Mina en la playa. Ella estaba destinada a ser _su _pareja en la manada. Y ahora no quería compartirla con nadie.

Mina era exquisita. El oro de su pelo se destacaba, y sus facciones eran tan

delicadas como las de las hadas. Sus ojos y expresión ofrecían calidez mientras hablaba con Artemis, calidez que le había demostrado pocas veces a Yaten.

Gruñó bajo su aliento mientras el príncipe le decía algo en voz baja, con los ojos acariciándola desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies de Mina. Artemis se fue y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó los hermosos rasgos de Mina.

Una sonrisa que agitó el intestino de Yaten. Era obvio que encontraría un gran placer en el sexo con el were-fin. Un pensamiento que no sentaba bien en Yaten.

Dioses, parecía como si hubiera pasado meses desde que la belleza había entrado en su vida más que una buena semana. Ella lo había tocado de una manera que lo sorprendía. En un momento quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y amarla y al siguiente quería zarandearla.

Yaten salió de la selva a la playa. La arena estaba caliente bajo sus pies descalzos y la brisa del océano fría contra su piel desnuda.

Mina dejó de mirar a Artemis mientras se retiraba de nuevo a encontrarse con los ojos de Yaten. Una mirada culpable cruzó su expresión, pero rápidamente se desvaneció.

"Mi Señor", dijo para-para, llamando su atención sobre la belleza de pelo negro.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para servirle?"

Tenía los ojos bajos, las manos en la espalda, con las piedras de su collar brillando a la luz del sol.

"Déjanos", comentó Yaten más bruscamente de lo que había previsto.

Si sus palabras agudas afectaron a para-para, no lo demostró. Simplemente hizo una reverencia y dijo: "Sí, mi señor", y se retiró hacia la entrada a Ciudad Esmeralda.

Yaten posó su mirada en Mina, que lo miraba con esa mirada desafiante, siempre presente en sus ojos celestes. Casi sonrió ante el espíritu que mostraba. En su lugar, se obligó a fruncir el ceño. Su mirada bajó a la arena y ella movió las manos a su espalda, pero él juró que vio su dedo medio levantarse mientras lo hacía.

Casi se echó a reír. "Vamos", dijo, deteniendo su diversión por su luchadora muchacha. "Comerás conmigo".

"Lo que sea," pensó que la había oído murmurar en voz baja.

Él llegó en tres zancadas. Puso su dedo debajo de su barbilla y se la levantó para que su cabeza estuviera inclinada hacia atrás y sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos.

Su expresión de desafío lo derretía y su lengua se lanzó a tocar su labio superior. En lugar de antagonismo en su mirada, el deseo la quemaba caliente y fuerte.

Capturando su cara con ambas manos fuertes, aplastó sus labios en los de ella. Ella los abrió a la vez, con sus gemidos cada vez más frenéticos mientras saqueaba su caliente boca. Tomando de ella, exigiendo de ella, poseyéndola.

Ella apretó su pequeño cuerpo el suyo y él no pudo contener su gemido al sentir sus pezones tensos frotando su pecho, su pequeño cuerpo era firme, ajustado en su contra. Su erección pinchó su vientre y sólo quiso bajarla hasta la arena y follarla hasta que gritara que le permitiera entrar.

Pero algo que no quería reconocer lo molestaba. Algo lo hacía dudar.

Quería de Mina más que su sumisión.

El intestino de Yaten se encendió con el conocimiento de la verdad.

Quería el corazón y el alma de esta mujer.

Cuando quitó su boca de la de ella, le tomó todo su control no revelarle cómo lo había afectado. Sus ojos celestes se habían vuelto del color rico de la azul, oscuros, con deseo, con su respiración entrecortada. Su pecho subía y bajaba, sus pezones acariciaban su pecho y lo volvían loco.

En lugar de ordenarle, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella cerca de la orilla del agua, hacia la mesa cargada de alimentos para el desayuno. "Ven", dijo en un tono suave.

Mina lo miró sorprendida, pero se limitó a decir: "Sí, mi señor."

Una gran manta color verde esmeralda estaba distribuida en la arena debajo de la pequeña mesa. Yaten bajó y cruzó las piernas, luego puso a Mina en su regazo. Ella dio un grito de sorpresa y luego un suave gemido mientras su furiosa erección presionaba su trasero. Él apretó los dientes contra el deseo de sumergirse en ella ahora. En cambio, se concentró en enseñarle su verdadero placer.

Él la acomodó para que quedara sentada a un lado de su regazo y él pudiera ver sus pechos y la chispa en sus ojos.

Sonriendo, él levantó la mano y rozó sus dedos sobre los besos de hadas a través de su nariz y mejillas.

Ella arrugó la nariz. "Mis pecas. Sé que son horribles. Eh, mi señor."

Él le dio una mirada severa. "Tus besos de hada son hermosos. Nunca digas lo contrario."

Sus ojos se abrieron. "Sí, mi señor."

Él bajó la cabeza para presionar sus labios en un grupo de besos de hadas debajo de uno de sus ojos. Sus pestañas revolotearon cerrándose y acurrucó su trasero entre sus muslos para que su pene presionara con fuerza contra ella en su cadera.

Yaten levantó la cabeza y tomó uno de los manjares de la mesa. Lo llevó a sus labios y ella abrió los ojos.

"¿Puedo hablar, mi señor?", preguntó.

"Libremente", dijo él y ella dio un suspiro que hizo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" Ella señaló al waffle y la extensión color rosa sobre él.

No estaba segura de querer saber exactamente lo que era. "Pruébalo".

Abrió la boca como si fuera a responder, pero él puso el waffle en su boca. Ella hizo una pausa, tomó un pequeño mordisco y masticó. Sostuvo el resto y él casi se echó a reír mientras su boca se fruncía. "¡Maldita sea, está amargo!"

"Pero bueno, ¿no?"

Mina inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y su cabello largo se deslizó encima de su brazo como una caricia. "Sí. Está bien."

Se inclinó hacia delante y se comió el resto del waffle.

Su estómago gruñó y ella lo miró. "Creo que es bastante bueno."

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia la mesa. "Aliméntame".

Mina echó un vistazo a la mesa y eligió una pieza de fruta _redlini_. "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?", dijo mientras llevaba la fruta a sus labios y se la metía en la boca.

Él tomó su dedo con los dientes y lo chupó mientras lentamente lo soltaba. Mina se estremeció y la piel de gallina entró en erupción en su piel.

"Sí", dijo después que terminó de masticar el delicioso bocado. "Puedes

preguntarme cualquier cosa." El alcanzó un _oflini _para alimentar a Mina.

Ella lo miró de frente. "¿Cuándo puedo volver a casa?"

De todas las preguntas, debería haber esperado ésa, pero no lo hizo. Él le dio una mirada severa. "Sabes que me perteneces ahora. No habrá regreso a ese Kanzaz del que hablas. Eso no será posible. E incluso si lo fuera, yo no lo permitiría."

Mina apretó un puño sobre la mesa. "Eso lo veremos."

Con un movimiento tan rápido que un grito de shock salió de sus labios, Yaten clavó a Mina en la manta debajo de él. Apoyando los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, con la palma de la mano apoyada contra su pecho.

"Eres mía." Él dejó salir otro gruñido, luchando contra el cambio de su forma a lobo más salvaje. "Mía".

Obligó a sus caderas a moverse entre sus piernas y apretó su pene en su vientre. El aliento de Mina se atoró, sus labios se separaron, y se lanzó a su deliciosa boca.

Metió su lengua dentro de su calor al mismo tiempo que bombeaba sus caderas contra las de ella.

Con un suave gemido, ella deslizó sus manos desde su pecho hasta su cuello y los envolvió alrededor de los muslos de sus caderas. "Fóllame." Su aliento era cálido contra sus labios cuando sus bocas se separaron. "Por favor, fóllame".

"Cuando te lo hayas ganado, muchacha." Bajó la cabeza y su pelo largo se deslizó sobre su pecho mientras su boca se apoderaba de uno de sus pezones. Ella apretó las manos en sus cabellos y se retorció debajo de él. "¿Te has vuelto Dom conmigo otra vez?"

"El tiempo para hablar libremente ha terminado." Él le mordió el pezón y ella gritó.

"¡Sí, mi señor!"

Yaten supo que estaba cerca del orgasmo ya y de nuevo tuvo que usar los poderes de su mente para garantizar no alcanzar el clímax hasta que estuviera listo para ella.

Mordió el otro pezón de Mina y ella tiró de su pelo con tanta fuerza que el dolor y el placer de ella lo recorrieron. Él le pasó la lengua y le chupó los pezones, después las pequeñas protuberancias ultra-sensibles del cuerpo de Mina se estremecieron.

Así que estaba cerca. Peligrosamente cerca.

"Recuerda, muchacha." Movió su boca cerca de su oído. "No se te permite alcanzar el orgasmo sin mi permiso."

"A la mierda y…" comenzó, luego dijo: "Sí, mi señor," con una voz que le dijo que estaba furiosa con él por hacerla esperar. Después de más de una semana de estar obligada a abstenerse de llegar al clímax, estaba seguro de que su castigo casi se cumplía.

Cuando se mordió el labio inferior, gimió y se retorció, con su cuerpo pidiendo más.

Yaten movió los labios hacia abajo a la curva de su cuello, besando y lamiendo un sendero a lo largo de los besos de hadas de sus hombros, en el hueco de su garganta. "Eres tan hermosa." Apretó los labios entre sus pechos. "Tan adorable."

"Tú no estás tan mal tampoco", dijo ella entonces se apresuró a añadir: "Mi señor".

Él reprimió una risa. "¿Te di permiso para hablar, muchacha?"

"No, mi señor."

Él se sentó a horcajadas, con sus rodillas a ambos lados de su pecho, y agarró sus dos pechos. Deslizó su pene entre las suaves lomas y poco a poco comenzó a follar sus pechos al mismo tiempo, pellizcándole los pezones.

Fuerte.

Mina jadeó y arqueó la espalda. Sus ojos estaban en blanco cuando soltó su pelo para apretar las manos en la manta a cada lado de ella.

"Tus pezones. Tienen el color exuberante de las flores de borraja." Él presionó sus pechos más en torno a su pene. "Levanta la cabeza."

Ella hizo lo que le indicó y su erección fue tan grande que llegó a sus labios

mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de sus montículos suaves. "Lámeme la polla".

La lengua de Mina bajó a la cabeza hinchada de su erección. Caliente. Mojada. Le tomó todo lo que tenía para suprimir sus gemidos de placer.

Cuando él se acercó demasiado al clímax, soltó sus pechos y para explorar más el cuerpo de Mina.

El sol estaba caliente a su espalda mientras se movía para ponerse de rodillas entre sus muslos. El choque de las olas contra la costa acortaban los latidos de su corazón. En el bosque oyó el susurro del viento entre los árboles y el aullido de uno de sus exploradores que indicaba que todo estaba claro.

Pero lo que realmente ocupaba su atención era la mujer debajo de él. La

transpiración recubría su piel, pero sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el calor del sol. Su respiración era superficial y sus pezones y pechos estaban de color rojo, hinchados y doloridos por su boca y manos. "Siempre que te toco", murmuró mientras trazaba con el dedo un beso de hada al siguiente pecho, "tu piel se vuelve suave con un hermoso color de rosa."

Mina simplemente lo miró con ojos llenos de lujuria.

Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besar una ruta de acceso entre sus pechos. "¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? ", le preguntó él mientras arrastraba su lengua hasta su ombligo y se acercaba a su monte.

Para ese momento ella apretaba la manta de color verde esmeralda tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos como la arena. "Lame mi vagina. Por favor, mi señor."

Yaten acarició sus rizos suaves. "Si me place."

Mina se quejó.

"Tu olor..." Él inhaló profundamente. "Dioses, hueles tan bien. A dulce perfume de mujer, sin embargo, claramente con un olor muy propio."

Mina gimió y levantó las caderas, lo que demostraba lo mucho que deseaba que lamiera su Quim.

Él la olió otra vez y acarició sus pliegues, jugando con ella, haciéndola esperar. "Sí, tengo que probarte."

Yaten enterró su boca en los pliegues de Mina. Ella gritó y empujó sus caderas contra su cara.

Él se levantó y le dio una mirada firme. "No te corras, muchacha."

"Por favor, mi señor." la voz de Mina temblaba. "Estoy tan cerca."

"Debes aprender a controlarte." Bajó la cabeza de nuevo y lamió su duro botón.

"Oh, Dios." Los ojos de Mina estaban grandes y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios".

"Debo decir", dijo mientras movía su lengua contra su clítoris de nuevo, "Que me han llamado muchas cosas, pero no una deidad."

"Engreído hijo de puta," Mina murmuró en voz baja.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza que ella se sonrojó. "Te has ganado un castigo,

muchacha." Movió un dedo a sus pliegues y lo hundió hasta el nudillo en su canal.

"¿Te gustaría estar atada a mi cama como castigo?"

"Si me follas mientras estoy allí." Mina se mordió el labio inferior. "Quiero decir que no, mi señor."

La imagen de Mina atada a su cama, estirada toda para su placer, fue lo

suficientemente fuerte para hacer que Yaten tuviera que morderse la lengua para no gruñir su pasión en voz alta. "Buscaré un castigo adecuado para ti, muchacha."

Ella frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos brillaban como a menudo habían hecho en el calabozo, con una chispa parecieron decir: "¡Sí, por favor!"

Yaten lamió su Quim sin piedad, usando a la vez su control mental para garantizar que no llegara al clímax.

Mina gimió y gritó, empujando sus pliegues contra su boca y retorciéndose debajo de él.

"¡Maldita sea!" Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro, estaba tan necesitada de llegar al clímax. "Ha pasado más de una semana. Permíteme venirme, mi señor, _por favor_."

Yaten mordió su clítoris y ella gritó lo suficientemente alto para que los pájaros _startleeloin _de los árboles salieran volando. Le tomó todo su poder evitar llegar al clímax.

"Mi señor", sollozó. "Estás tratando de matarme, ¿no?"

"Estás aquí para complacerme, chica." El empujó tres dedos en su Quim. "Y me agrada complacerte, sentir tu cuerpo cerca de explotar con la necesidad."

"Sádico bastardo." Ella se mordió el labio cuando la miró. "Haré lo que quieras. Pero fóllame de una vez. Por favor, mi señor."

Se merecía un castigo por su comentario. Sin embargo Yaten no podía ignorar sus súplicas más tiempo. Lo que ella deseaba era lo que él había deseado más que nada en este momento. Tenía que sentir esa conexión con ella. Estar profundamente en su interior.

Se levantó de modo que su cara quedó encima de ella, con sus caderas presionando entre sus temblorosos muslos. "Toma mi pene en tu mano", le ordenó.

Mina rápidamente se movió entre ellos y envolvió sus pequeños dedos calientes alrededor de su longitud. Sus mejillas brillaban con lágrimas de necesidad y él se inclinó para lamer su cara.

Trató de poner su pene a la apertura de su canal, pero él negó. A pesar del hecho de que estaba a punto de estallar, dijo, "Acaríciame."

Ella comenzó a mover su mano de arriba y abajo de su eje, desde las bolas hasta la punta y de regreso. "No te correrás y me dejarás aquí, ¿verdad, mi señor?"

Él se encontró con su mirada. "Como castigo tal vez debería hacerlo, no permitirte tu propio placer. Parece que eres incapaz de recordar tu lugar, muchacha."

Mina se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los dedos alrededor de su pene mientras lo trabajaba más duro. "Lo siento, Mi señor."

"Libérame". Él se apartó de su mano, agarró su pene y lo llevó a su núcleo. Empujó sus caderas a su encuentro, pero jugó con ella con la cabeza de su erección, frotando con sus empapados pliegues y haciéndola estremecer con la necesidad de llegar al orgasmo.

"¿Quieres que te folle, gatita?"

"¡Sí! Sí, mi señor." Ella agarró sus nalgas, hundiendo sus dedos en su musculoso trasero. "¡Fóllame, por favor!"

Yaten condujo su pene al Quim de Mina.

Ella gritó lo suficientemente alto como para asustar a los _moreeloin _de los árboles.

"Se siente increíble".

Poco a poco empezó a bombear dentro y fuera de su mojado centro. "Es tan bueno. Tan apretado. Me agarras como un puño de hierro." Sus músculos se tensaron mientras trabajaba para mantener el control y no derramar su semilla en su Quim.

Y sin embargo. "Fuiste hecha para mí."

Mina pasó sus uñas de su trasero a su espalda y él se puso increíblemente duro por el dolor y el placer de eso.

"¿Qué dices?", exigió.

Ella clavó las uñas en sus hombros y empujó las caderas hasta su contra. "Sí. ¡Sí! Fui hecha para ti, Mi señor."

"Sólo para mí", gruñó.

"Sólo para ti, mi señor."

Sus palabras lo llenaron de satisfacción. Su carne estaba resbaladiza mientras se balanceaba en su contra. El olor de su sexo se levantó en torno a ellos, mezclado con el olor del mar y del bosque.

"Más fuerte, más rápido", suplicó. "Hasta que pueda sentirte en la garganta."

Él la folló más fuerte entonces, ya no siendo capaz de mantener su ritmo lento. Se metía dentro de ella con tanta fuerza que sus muslos se golpeaban sin duda con sus caderas. El chasquido de carne contra carne, su respiración dura, los golpes de su corazón, sonaba más fuertes en sus oídos que el rugido constante del mar.

"Te juro que moriré si no me corro." Mina tenía la mirada vidriosa, oscura en sus ojos. "Me estás matando, Mi señor."

Él apretó los dientes. No podía permitirle que manipulara su propio clímax. Tenía que evitarlo un poco más.

Él la folló más duro. "Espera, muchacha."

Mina gimió, con las lágrimas fluyendo libremente por sus mejillas. Sin duda una semana de frustración y por lo que él los estaba poniendo a ambos ahora iba a pagarlo de una manera que ella nunca podría esperar.

Él se metió dos veces, tres veces, cuatro veces más, y luego soltó su mágico agarre de su clímax y gritó, "¡Córrete, gatita!"

Mina gritó más fuerte de lo que él había oído gritar a mujer. Su cuerpo se

estremeció y se resistió y tembló y juró que vio una forma de aureola a su

alrededor, podía ver las estrellas brillando en su mente.

"Oh, Dios," ella se mantuvo gritando mientras su Quim se apretaba y aflojaba alrededor de su pene. "¡Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios!"

Yaten no pudo soportarlo más. La sostuvo tan fuerte como pudo, sacando su orgasmo, después soltando el suyo. Su grito resonó en el bosque, sobre su montaña, mientras su pene penetraba en el interior del centro de Mina.

Luces de colores estallaron en su cabeza como nunca había visto antes. Juró que todo el mundo se volvió al revés mientras se desplomaba en su contra, apenas manteniendo su peso total fuera de ella. Rodó sobre su costado, llevando a Mina con él, su pene aún palpitaba en su Quim. Ella seguía temblando y temblando y gimiendo.

Cuando su respiración se desaceleró y el mundo se enderezó, Yaten supo que nunca podría compartir a esta mujer con otro hombre.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Mina.

"Wow", dijo. "Vamos a hacer esto otra vez, mi señor."

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 13**

Sorprendente ni siquiera se acercaba a la forma en que Mina se sentía envuelta en los brazos de Yaten. La sostenía tan apretada, tan segura, como si verdaderamente planeara que nunca se fuera. Su pene semi-duro todavía enterrado entre sus muslos sólo reforzaba su sensación de pertenencia. Había algo aterrador y emocionante en el momento. Ella temblaba con la sola idea de llamar a Ciudad Esmeralda su casa, de llamar a este hombre como suyo.

Qué ¿Estaba loca? Sólo lo había conocido una semana, pero ya un dolor se formaba en su corazón con la idea de en realidad dejarlo.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella necesitaba, quería, su libertad, y sabía que él nunca se la daría.

Suaves besos él le daba a su cuello, acariciándola como si no pudiera tener

suficiente de ella. Era como un sentimiento desconocido y en ese momento se sentía un tanto incómodo. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, mientras su corazón seguía palpitando contra su pecho. Su respiración, ligera y cálida, le rozaba la piel y hacía que su piel se volviera de gallina a través de su carne.

"Sí", murmuró y luego cortó a su garganta. Sorprendida, ella gritó y rió entre dientes.

Su sensibilidad le robó los sentidos, derritiendo su tensión. "¿Qué, Mi señor?" Ella no podía pensar, no quería hacer otra cosa que sentir y oler la dulce química de sus cuerpos que se rozaban entre sí mientras comenzaban a un ritmo lento de movimiento dentro y fuera de su vagina.

"Sí, voy a hacerte el amor otra vez, pero…," se quedó quieto, se levantó sobre las palmas de las manos y se quedó mirando profundamente sus ojos, "Cada vez que te sientas cercana al clímax debes revelar algo sobre ti misma."

Él apretó sus caderas contra la de ella y luego sonrió. Inmediatamente comenzó a endurecerse cada vez más firme y grueso, llenando su cuerpo.

Mina abrió mucho los ojos. "¿Yo?" ¿El hombre en realidad quería saber más de ella que una buena follada? ¿Había conocido a un hombre que estuviera interesado en saber lo que hacía Moon Minako Aino, después del sexo? Antes del acto íntimo, sí. Eso era parte del juego.

"Quiero saber todo sobre ti." Bajó la cabeza y la besó en los labios ligeramente.

El pulso de Mina saltó. Una sensación tensa llenó su garganta. Nunca estuvo en una situación como ésa. Nunca lo supo, pero siempre se había preguntado, cómo sería estar con un hombre y hablar de sus sueños, sus aspiraciones... del futuro.

Bueno, chica, te estás adelantando. Él sólo te pidió algunos detalles menores, como mamá, papá, hermanos, hermanas. No lo que quieras en la vida.

"Quiero saber lo que está en tu corazón." Bajó su peso sobre ella y empezó a mecerse suavemente.

Él hizo algo con sus caderas que lo llevó más profundamente y la hizo estrangular sus palabras. "¿En mi corazón?"

"Mmmm... En tu corazón. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que deseas de la vida?"

Nadie. Una casa. Alguien que me ame. Apenas contuvo sus pensamientos. "No hay nada especial acerca de mí."

Una vez más, se levantó en sus manos. Él frunció el ceño. Por último, dijo,

"Entonces no ves lo que yo." Acarició un errante mechón de pelo de su cara. "Eres la criatura más hermosa en la que jamás he puesto mis ojos." Su pulso revoloteó.

"Eres fuerte, determinada y perspicaz." Él sonrió juguetonamente, se inclinó y trazó sus labios con la lengua. "Sabes bien. Y..." Yaten presionó su longitud en ella,"... eres mía."

Mía. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. _Mía. ¿Por qué deseo que sea verdad? Una semana, Mina. ¡Sólo una semana!_

Él se impulsó profundo y duro en su cuerpo. "Ahora siente, no creas. Enreda tus hermosas y largas piernas encantadoras en mi cintura."

La acción amplió sus muslos y lo atrajo más cerca. El resultado fue una liberación de deseo que hizo su viaje más mojado, más rápido, más profundo. Su vientre comenzó a palpitar. Una pulsación que supo que él sintió cuando dijo, "Dímelo ahora."

Sin aliento, ella dijo: "Mis padres fallecieron. Mi tía y tío me criaron. Fui hija única." La emoción detrás de sus palabras persiguió su clímax. Él la sostenía como si sintiera su pérdida y luchara por darle comodidad.

¿Qué tipo de hombre le daba alivio en lugar de buscar su propia liberación?

En voz baja le susurró, "Gatita, lo siento", mientras su mano se deslizaba entre ellos y acariciaba su pezón.

"Yo también por estar sin padres o hermanos." Su confesión era como una fuerza gravitacional. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo firme, abrazándolo y detectando una cercanía que nunca sintió con otro ser humano.

Su pecho subía, presionando su pecho a la palma de su mano. La magia de sus dedos actuaba, pellizcando, apretando y tirando de los lazos invisibles de su vagina y otra vez su sexo se apretó.

"Ahora", murmuró, sus caderas trabajaban a fuego lento. El fuego lamió las

paredes de su canal y no pudo racionalizar sus pensamientos.

"Me siento sola, asustada y con miedo." _Mierda. ¿De dónde había venido eso? _El calor de la vergüenza abanicó en su cara. Su piel se sentía tensa, como se hubiera reducido dos tallas y se hubiera hecho más pequeña.

"Nunca más." Ella escuchó la promesa en su fuerte voz. Su determinación le acarició el cuerpo como un calor de fuego, espantando su duda y envolviéndose a su alrededor como una capa de seguridad.

_Esto es una locura. No conoces a este hombre_. Aún que no pudo dejar de sentir que quería decir cada palabra.

Tres veces más él la llevó cerca de su clímax y ella compartió detalles íntimos de su vida, de la granja y de sus sueños. Algo en ella quería volar, como si a sus cargas le hubieran brotado alas, dejándola primitiva y vulnerable.

Luego apretó su canal como una vaina. Ella sintió el pulso de su pene, el tirón, como si un hilo tirara de su propio orgasmo. Mientras las olas de la liberación amenazaban con superarla, ella abrió la boca para revelarle otro secreto, pero esta vez él le robó las palabras con un ardiente beso que salía del alma. Él bebió con avidez.

"Ahora, preciosa, córrete para mí ahora."

Ella arqueó su cuerpo, lanzando un grito de éxtasis con cada fibra de su cuerpo cobrando vida. Sus nervios se sentían como fusibles, sus palabras como un propulsor de iluminación que chisporroteaba, brillante y caliente. Ella se retorcía debajo de él, amando a la forma en que la cubría, su fuerza, aún su dominio. Él era el príncipe de este reino y se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en el gobernante de su corazón.

Tres semanas pasaron y Mina se encontró acostumbrada a la tortura sexual y al placer que Yaten compartía con ella. Después de esa primera vez, habían compartido más secretos el uno con el otro y ella se sentía cada vez más y más cerca de él.

Pero cuando ella le pidió su libertad, eso, él no la escuchó.

Cuando ella había expresado su preocupación acerca de quedar embarazada, le había explicado cómo los hombres lobo podían controlar sus semillas, para que sus compañeras se embarazaran sólo si ambos lo deseaban.

Para sorpresa de Mina, le gustaba cómo Yaten la ataba y le daba palmadas, cómo utilizaba todos los juguetes del calabozo para hacerla loca de necesidad por llegar al orgasmo. Y después, cómo la follaba hasta que gritaba con increíbles orgasmos.

Y en algún lugar de su corazón, ella se encontró preocupándose por él, como nunca se había preocupado por nadie antes. Era la forma en que la miraba. La forma de hablar con ella. El mero hecho de que él la deseara como su compañera de manada era emocionante. Nadie había pensado de esa forma sobre ella. Bueno, no es que cualquier persona pudiera desearla fuera de su manada. Pero era el hecho de que él parecía necesitarla tanto como la deseaba.

Era el respeto dado y recibido de su pueblo. Su fuerza. Su ternura. La forma en que él la sostenía, la besaba, como si fuera la única mujer viva. Demonios, ni siquiera miraba dos veces a para-para, o a ninguna de las otras mujeres hermosas, por no hablar de las mujeres desnudas de Ciudad Esmeralda.

Pero en su mente y alma, se rebelaba contra la idea de someterse a él, excepto cuando estaban solos. Ella quería, necesitaba, su libertad.

Hoy en día se encontraban en la playa otra vez y Mina estaba lista para otra ronda de increíble sexo. Yaten era lo mejor que tuvo nunca. De ninguna manera dejaría ese lugar sin un poco más acción.

Sin embargo, la idea de dejar a Yaten definitivamente... de alguna manera rompía su interior.

Mina descansaba con su espalda sobre la arena después de haber sido follada hasta volverse loca por Yaten, y todavía estaba entre sus muslos. Sus brazos descansaban detrás de su cabeza mientras escuchaba los sonidos de las olas golpeando la costa, tan cerca que podía imaginar las aguas fluir hasta ella. El suelo era como de plumas suaves debajo mientras miraba los ojos de zafiro de Yaten. La intensidad que tuvo lugar hacía sólo unos momentos había desaparecido, sustituida por una expresión de calidez que no entendía. Pero ella la sentía, como si un rayo de sol se hubiera filtrado a través de su cuerpo desnudo. Una fresca brisa del océano rápidamente siguió ese calor acariciando su carne y sus pezones se irguieron.

En un lento y constante movimiento, ella atrajo el aroma masculino de su piel dorada a sus pulmones y saboreó la embriagadora fragancia. A través de sus fuertes pestañas, levantó la vista a sus musculosos bíceps que descansaban junto a su cabeza. Se inclinó y suavemente mordisqueó su lóbulo de la oreja. La acción atrajo un suspiro de satisfacción a sus labios entreabiertos, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba, con sus tensas yemas acariciando su pecho.

Aún encajada en sus muslos, su pene duro como roca la llenaba, completándola.

Sus caderas bombean dentro y fuera con lentitud, con sus músculos interiores apretándose firmemente alrededor de él. La estocada de su erección la calmó dejándola en un estado de felicidad.

Por el momento, Mina no quería nada más que estar en sus brazos y escuchar su respiración unida por la melodía del océano acariciando la orilla.

Ella no había pensado en su casa durante horas y horas. Eso tenía que ser un récord. Mientras el darse cuenta de eso invadía su mente, una ola de inquietud la sacudió.

Mina no podía dejar de preocuparse por la tía Michiru y la granja y la necesidad de asegurarse de que estaban todos bien.

Y todas las noches durante el mes pasado Diamante había seguido invadiendo sus sueños, llamándola, recordándole su hogar y su libertad.

La libertad era lo que deseaba, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, después de sólo un mes había encontrado que Yaten era todo lo que había soñado. Una mujer podía pasar toda la vida buscando su alma gemela.

¿Había encontrado la suya en este universo extraño y exótico? Por un latido Mina supo que sostenía la felicidad dentro de sus manos y que ese sentimiento maravilloso se deslizaría de sus manos cuando se fuera.

Y si elegía la libertad sobre Yaten, tendría que engañarlo y abandonarlo para regresar a su mundo. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de él. Él siguió avanzando lentamente dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta de la batalla interna que luchaba dentro de ella.

¿Dejarlo le haría daño a él?

¿Podría él sentir dolor emocional real?

Ira, sí, porque había visto esa emoción. Pero ¿la echaría de menos? ¿Su cuerpo y alma llorarían por ella como sabía que ella lloraría por él?

Sus caderas se levantaron, tomándolo en lo más profundo, necesitando tomar todo de él dentro de ella.

¿Y su corazón?

Poco a poco avanzaba rumbo al dominio absoluto, dándole un poco de pausa, pero no mucho más. De alguna manera sabía que le gustaba el reto, como ella sabía que a él le gustaba. Instintivamente comprendía sus necesidades, sus deseos. Era casi inquietante, pero emocionante al mismo tiempo, como si fuesen dos mitades de un solo conjunto.

Él gruñó, moviendo sus caderas contra las de ella.

De pronto, ella no supo por qué era tan importante ir a casa. ¿Qué era lo que había realmente allí de todos modos? ¿La Tía Michiru? ¿La granja? Si no estaba allí para cultivar los campos, alimentar a los animales, alguien más podría hacerlo en su lugar. Si sólo Mina supiera que su tía estaba bien podría ser capaz de adaptarse a este nuevo mundo.

Bueno... tal vez.

Entonces una imagen de Diamante, con su mano extendida, se materializó en su mente.

Esa imagen le hablaba tan fuerte que todavía podía oír su voz diciéndole que la enviaría de vuelta a Kansas.

De donde soy. A la libertad que debo tener. Mina reprimió un suspiro. Ella no pertenecía ahí. No realmente.

Ella no podía vivir con la dominación arrogante de Yaten para siempre, sobre todo fuera del dormitorio.

La boca de su estómago se sintió vacía y tuvo un poco de frío.

Tenía que mantener la concentración. No podía olvidar que someterse, era la base, un juego para mantener a Yaten aplacado hasta que Diamante pudiera rescatarla.

Lo que infiernos quisiera decir eso.

Maldita sea.

¿Todos los hombres de este mundo se tomarían su tiempo para estropearlo todo?

Pero debido a que estaba atrapada por tiempo indefinido, ¿por qué no disfrutar de lo que tenía por el momento? ¿No era eso de lo que la vida se trataba? ¿Aprovechar la felicidad cuando y donde se pudiera encontrar? Incluso si sólo fuera temporal.

Yaten sacó el frío de su cuerpo cuando tomó su cara entre sus manos, con sus dedos pulgares acariciando un camino a través de sus pómulos. Le encantaba la forma en que se refería a sus horribles pecas como besos de hadas. La forma en que metía sus fuertes manos sobre las imperfecciones que había intentado por años ocultar bajo el maquillaje. Era curioso cómo este hombre hacía esos defectos insignificantes, incluso la hacía sentir orgullosa de que le dieran tanta alegría. Su toque fue leve, suave, incluso de estimación, mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor de su garganta. Se llevó un dedo a su pulso, contando los tiempos en voz alta:

"Uno, dos, tres...", como se fundía su ritmo con el suyo.

A continuación, un destello malvado brilló en sus ojos. Su mirada se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, calentando su sangre. Yaten la miraba como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo. Ningún hombre la hizo sentir tan completa. Luego se movió, aligerando a su vagina y a su cuerpo.

Vacía, una sensación de pérdida, inmediatamente consumió Mina. La sensación desesperada fue trascendental, como si sin él ella no estuviera completa. La idea era suficiente para dudar de su cordura. _¿Qué infiernos está pasando conmigo?_

"Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas. Quiero follarte desde atrás." Reveló su voz ronca de deseo, enjuagando sus inseguridades.

La emoción rodó a través de Mina. Sus pezones se levantaron como puntos de dolor. Su vagina lloró con anticipación. Ella estaba lista para esto y mucho, mucho más de este hombre.

Mina apenas se puso sobre manos y rodillas cuando el bosque cobró vida.

Comenzó con un llanto de lobo solitario de largo, llorando, rápidamente siendo contestado por otro del norte, del sur, surgiendo otro por el este y el oeste.

Un movimiento brusco en el bosque de un pájaro asustado asustó a un rebaño.

Mientras las aves levantaban contra el cielo turquesa, oyó el silbido de alas

flexibles, con el alto tono de los _shrills _en el aire, y vio el destello de plumas azules y magenta.

Una variedad de animales, Mina creyó reconocer a una ardilla, una rata almizclera y a un hurón, corretearon por los arbustos. Otro, un animal parecido a un experimento entre conejo que tuvo una cría en común con un hámster y un zorro, huía en otra dirección.

Maldita sea, sonaba como que un extraño zoológico entero fue soltado en el bosque que los rodeaba.

Un silbido como de escape sonó, perseguido por un coro de gruñidos amenazantes y profundos. Una serie de fuertes rugidos, hicieron que Mina se moviera para levantarse, y que su corazón latiera como loco. En su casa podía hacerle frente a un caballo o una vaca terca, pero los sonidos que sacudían los árboles eran de gatos, gatos grandes.

Yaten agarró firmemente las caderas de Mina manteniéndola en su lugar. Sus muslos se apretaron contra su trasero, con su erección presionada entre sus piernas separadas, moviéndose a lo largo de su raja caliente y húmeda. Y entonces la penetró, lo que la hizo gritar de felicidad.

Pero ella sabía que algo iba a suceder.

"Yaten, deja que me levante", jadeó Mina mientras se movía en su cuello y miraba por encima del hombro de él. Cuando él se negó a liberarla, ella trató de darle una mirada grave, pero no cuando se empujó más fuerte y obligó a un gemido a salir de sus labios.

"Silencio". Él le respondió con una mirada fulminante, después ladeó la cabeza y escuchó, acariciándole un pecho, y luego el otro. Ella apoyó sus manos mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro, mientras él continuaba follándola. Sus rasgos eran intensos hasta que un lobo solitario respondió feroz a sus gritos.

Yaten retorció el pezón de Mina y ella gimió. "Tenemos invitados", dijo, pero no dejó de moverse contra ella. En cambio sus trazos se intensificaron. La idea de que los "invitados" pronto podrían verlos tanto la llenaban de miedo y como la excitaba.

Oh, Dios, su clímax estaba creciendo y edificándose. Estaba conduciéndola más cerca del borde de la cordura. Estaba preocupada por ser vista, sin embargo, le importaba un comino, al mismo tiempo. Ella gimió y él le pellizcó los pezones, más

fuerte y ella gritó.

"¿Puedo venirme, Mi señor?" Le rogó, necesitando su liberación y deseándola antes que quienquiera llegara.

"No"

Mina casi lloró. Siguió mirando hacia fuera por cualquier persona que pudiera estar llegando al mismo tiempo que Yaten seguía follándola. Justo cuando pensaba que se volvería loca, Yaten gritó, "¡Córrete, gatita!" Y ella gritó con un orgasmo de alma profunda que la sacudió con tanta fuerza que vio estrellas. Sus brazos cedieron y su rostro hubiera quedado enterrado en la arena si no fuera porque Yaten la sostenía mientras se conducía dentro y fuera de ella.

En el momento siguiente, aulló, y sintió el poder de su orgasmo y su cálida venida en chorro dentro de ella.

Mientras que ella todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, él se levantó y le tendió la mano. Ella frunció el ceño, pero aceptó su ayuda, con sus piernas todavía temblando y su vagina aun dando espasmos mientras se ponía de pie.

Mina se inclinó y se sacudió las rodillas, quitando la arena de sus palmas. Un golpe punzante en su trasero la hizo girar para hacerle frente a Yaten.

Ella levantó una ceja.

Él sonrió y se inclinó para besarla suavemente. Ella se derritió con su toque, deseando nada más que conseguir estar más cerca de él. En su lugar, dio un paso atrás.

"El Rey de Espadas y el Rey de Tréboles están a punto de llegar. Tengo que darles la bienvenida a Ciudad Esmeralda." Estiró los brazos, con su piel bronceada absorbiendo los rayos de la mañana. Con movimientos rápidos negó con la melena, con su cabello flotando en la brisa ligera, con sus flecos sobre sus hombros. Mina nunca había visto a un hombre tan en sintonía con el mundo que lo rodeaba. Tan hermoso.

Y sólo con eso el hombre ante ella cambió a su forma de lobo dorado. Olas y olas de piel brillante cubrían su cuerpo. Sus ojos de zafiro eran lo único reconocible del hombre que estuvo una vez ante ella.

Mina negó. Hacía tan sólo momentos estuvo en su forma humana. Ahora, aquí estaba a cuatro patas y con un aire siniestro de peligro que rodeándolo. Aun así quería tocarlo. Mover sus manos a través de toda su suave piel.

Mientras Mina llegaba a él, Yaten gruñó y juguetonamente cortó a su mano. Ella le dio un manotazo en su hocico, pero él saltó fuera de su alcance. En cualquier forma, Yaten era impresionante.

_Debes cuidar tus modales cuando nuestros invitados estén presentes_, le habló telepáticamente, como Diamante hizo de nuevo esa noche. _Me siento orgulloso de ti,_ _gatita. Quiero que mis amigos vean mi tesoro_. Yaten se dio la vuelta y comenzó a galopar hacia el bosque.

¿Era eso todo lo que era para el Señor Yaten, una posesión? La indignación le hizo hervir la sangre a Mina. Su temperamento se encendió como un cartucho de dinamita. Chisporroteaba hasta la espalda, haciendo rígidos sus hombros.

"Si no puedo deslumbrarlos con mi brillo, _mi señor, _los llenaré de mierda", dijo ella, con su tono cargado de sarcasmo.

Él se detuvo en seco. Poco a poco, volteó su cabeza en su dirección. Sus ojos brillaban con el calor de sus palabras. _Escúchame bien, mi salvaje. Si me avergüenzas,_ _serás castigada._

Duh. Como si ella no hubiera experimentado la amenaza de seguir su advertencia oh, tan esperada.

Él le enseñó los dientes y gruñó.

Ella retiró sus labios, mostrando sus dientes blancos, y le silbó de nuevo a él.

Una sacudida de su cabeza lo dijo todo. Sin embargo Mina pensó que lo había visto sonreír. ¿Los lobos podían sonreír? El hombre simplemente no sabía qué hacer con ella y le encantaba. En realidad, ella sacaba la mayor ventaja de combate con él.

Era un acto sensual de juegos previos que la ponían tan caliente como el infierno.

Con otro gruñido, giró y corrió al encuentro de sus invitados.

Mina lanzó un suspiro de frustración mientras hundía sus puños en sus caderas.

"Bueno, infiernos." Vio al Señor Yaten en forma-lobo desaparecer por el lado de la montaña. "Estábamos tan bien."

Justo debajo de la cubierta de árboles en la linde del bosque, pudo ver un trío – un hombre y dos mujeres que ejercían el sexo caliente y pesado. Sus suaves gemidos flotaban en la brisa y hacían que le doliera no estar en los brazos de Yaten de nuevo.

Un poco más abajo en la playa, un par se acariciaba y amaba entre sí. ¿De dónde demonios habían venido todos? No hacía mucho tiempo estuvo sola con su Señor Yaten en la playa. ¿Estas otras personas la habían visto mientras Yaten la había follado?

Ese pensamiento envió calor directamente a sus mejillas.

¿Dónde estaba O? El maldito animal había desaparecido otra vez. Se había ido a la playa y al bosque circundante.

Este es un mundo tan extraño. Mina se volvió y contempló con nostalgia las olas, pensando en Yaen. Su tacto, la forma en que la miraba con esos increíbles ojos, como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo para él.

"¿Por qué no te conocí en Kansas y Kentucky, incluso en Texas?" Diablos,

Michigan, para el caso.

Le encantaba la forma en que él pronunciaba Kansas, como Kanzaz. Su pecho se

apretó. Rayos. ¿Por qué en la Tierra habría dejado que este hombre llegara a su corazón?

"No puedo quedarme aquí. No lo haré." Mientras Mina reunía su resolución, oyó la risa de las mujeres detrás de ella. En su mente, oyó la voz sensual de Yaten.

El monstruo de ojos verdes se deslizó a través de la piel de Mina. "¿Reyes? Él quería decir reinas." En su mente escuchó la voz de Yaten ¿Qué? La había follado y ahora, ¿tomaría a otras mujeres porque ella no fue suficiente?

Cuando Mina se dio la vuelta, se quedó inmóvil y rígida. Una manada de lobos estaba detrás de una manada de tigres.

Eran eso exactamente. Grandes, con aspecto de tigres. Con los dientes y la boca llena. Largas garras afiladas hacían clic cuando se encontraban con las piedras pequeñas del suelo. Gruesos abrigos rayados con negro, a excepción de dos, que estaban cubiertos de pelo como la nieve, blanca con rayas negras y eran más grandes que el resto.

Entre ellos había dos mujeres montando a caballo, muy diferentes de cualquiera que Mina hubiera visto nunca. Los pelos de los animales tenían el resplandor del azogue. Su hocico estrecho, su cuerpo elegante, casi de aspecto frágil. Si agregabas el cuerno de madre-perla en medio de su cabeza, hubiera jurado que eran de la familia del místico unicornio. De hecho, era más bellos y elegantes, más que cualquier caballo que hubiera visto en Kansas.

Enclavado entre los caballos de las mujeres estaba un sucio perro, Yaten. Se frotaba suavemente sobre la pierna de la pelirroja, y luego en la pierna de la mujer con el pelo castaño oscuro. Sus caricias suaves provocaban suspiros de los labios de cada mujer.

El miedo hizo caso omiso de la furia cuando los dos tigres blancos muy grandes y peligrosos rompieron el grupo y se dirigieron hacia ella. El resto de la manada y Yaten se mantuvieron fuera a distancia, pero lo suficiente cerca para aliviar cualquier malestar. Mina dio varios pasos vacilantes hacia atrás. Su pulso saltó. No estaba segura de si debía correr o sumergirse en el océano, dio marcha atrás hacia el borde del agua.

Una línea blanca se movió junto a ella tan rápidamente que su estómago se

revolvió, igual que el suelo debajo de ella. Cuando su visión se estabilizó, un tigre estaba detrás de ella, y el otro en el centro. El terror retumbó a través de sus venas, mientras su carne de gallina se deslizaba a través de su piel.

"Lindos gatitos..." le dijo a los gatos antes de gritar, "¡Yaten!"

¿Debía correr o hacerse la muerta? ¿No había oído en alguna parte que si un animal salvaje estaba muerto sólo lo dejarían en paz? Al parecer, amaban la caza y que le gustaba jugar con sus cautivos.

Era curioso cómo sonaba muy parecidos a hombres.

_No te harán daño, Mina, sólo buscan llegar a conocer tu voz_. Yaten intentó tranquilizarla.

Sin éxito.

Los gatos se movían con gracia felina... más... más... Demasiado cerca.

"Bueno, no me importa llegar a conocer a cualquier cosa con garras y dientes afilados." Mina cerró los puños. "Quítame a estos hijos de puta de encima".

El tigre detrás de ella dio un codazo a su trasero suavemente con su cabeza. El miedo y la ira hicieron caso omiso de su sentido común. "Atrás, Jack." Ella llegó a su alrededor, golpeando con fuerza el aire.

Él gruñó mientras esquivaba su mano casi sonando a risa.

Bueno, demonios. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Los animales se reían de ella cuando estaba cagada de miedo.

"Yaten", gritó de nuevo, mientras el tigre una vez se asomaba a su trasero, lo que la hizo tropezar para que el gato delante de ella hundiera su fría, mojada nariz en su entrepierna.

Fue puro reflejo. El puño cerrado de Mina salió disparado sobre el ojo derecho del gato, mientras saltaba en una pierna, tratando de librarse de la invasión del gato.

El tigre rugió ofendido, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras sacudía la cabeza. Sus grandes ojos azules parpadearon varias veces, mientras comenzaban a llenarse de agua.

La mirada en el rostro de Yaten cambió a forma humana, por no hablar de los pasos que lo llevaron al lado de Mina, diciéndole que estaba enojado, muy enojado. Sus dedos se cerraron brutalmente en su brazo.

"Te has ganado un castigo," gruñó bajo, sacudiéndola. "Mucho peor que cualquiera que hayas recibido hasta el momento."

Ella apretó los dientes. "Vete a la mierda."

Mina se encontró de rodillas más rápido de lo que pudo tomar un respiro.

"Has insultado a mis invitados." Su mano aterrizó no muy suavemente en su hombro mientras trataba de levantarse. Ella miró arriba a Mina. "Tus invitados deben aprender las costumbres y a mantener la nariz en sí mismos."

"Eres mía para hacer lo que quiera. Eso incluye compartirte."

"Y una mierda." El calor de la ira quemaba el rostro de Mina. Maldito fuera el hombre. ¿Se suponía que tenía que dejar que el tigre la acariciara? Una imagen de la lengua áspera lamiendo su vagina se levantó en su mente.

Santos rayos. Se lo estaba perdiendo.

La respiración se atoró en la garganta de Mina mientras los dos tigres comenzaban a cambiar de forma. Todo el hermoso pelo blanco se trenzó y revolvió. En momentos, dos piezas de deliciosa carne estuvieron de pie frente a ella. Los hombres eran tan exquisitos de hecho que hubieran sido un complemento perfecto para una de sus noches de sueños húmedos, antes de conocer a Yaten.

Un hombre con el pelo blanco-rubio, con un pendiente de trébol dorado y un tatuaje grande en el centro de su impresionante torso frunció el ceño. Su ojo se había puesto rojo y había comenzado a hincharse.

Diablos, diablos, diablos. Estaba en problemas. _Grandes _problemas si juzgaba la cara roja de Yaten como medida de su ira.

El otro hombre-gato tenía un aire peligroso en él. Un tatuaje de espada adornaba su muñeca izquierda y el pelo de color nuez silvestre fluía de sus hombros, dándole ese aspecto de chico malo. Su pendiente de tigre sólo le agregaba misterio. Se volvió hacia la mujer de pelo castaño y juntos se echaron a reír. Entonces el chico malo tendió los brazos y la mujer pelirroja bajó del caballo a su abrazo.

"Al parecer, mi amigo, ha encontrado problemas en la forma de un pequeño

volcán. Es una lástima que traigamos más noticias como esa."

La resplandeciente mirada de fuego de Yaten se levantó de la Mina. Giró bruscamente en dirección al hombre. "¿Problemas?"

"Lita", murmuró el hombre del trébol, mientras movía a la mujer del caballo.

Como si fuera una pieza de vidrio, la ayudó a salir de su montura. Cuando el hombre colocó tiernamente su mano sobre su redondeado vientre, Mina se dio cuenta que su compañera estaba embarazada.

La exquisita mujer estaba vestida con una túnica blanca, transparente adornada con encaje negro que susurraba a través de su estómago abultado. Un collar negro con diamantes en forma de mazo adornaba su delgado cuello.

Respiraciones superficiales empujaban sus pechos contra el sedoso material y sus pezones eran claramente visibles. Su vestimenta estaba sólo sostenida entre sí por dos tréboles de oro colocados a cada lado de su cintura. Sus piernas, así como el suave oleaje de sus pechos y la mancha oscura entre sus muslos, estaba desnuda para que todos la vieran.

Pero ¿Quién era Mina para hablar, de pie desnuda entre la multitud? Sintió un rubor de vergüenza calentar su cuerpo. La pelirroja hacía sentir eso a Mina con su propia ropa. La mujer llevaba apretados pantalones de cuero negros y un top de cuero que revelaba sólo lo suficiente para atraer. Y por la forma en que el hombre espada tiraba de las cuerdas de su camisa, no lo llevaría por mucho tiempo, sobre todo si él tenía algo que decir.

La mujer a la que el hombre-trébol se refería como Lita subió su mano hacia su rostro herido y acarició la ahora carne llena de moretones. Sus ojos suaves azules lo miraban con adoración.

"¿Te duele, Andrew?" Susurró.

"Sí." Su expresión casi infantil hizo reír a Mina.

"Bien". Lita le di una palmadita en el hombro. "La mujer tiene razón. Tus

modales y los de Nicolás podrían mejorar. Hazte a un lado", se empujó más allá del aturdido hombre,"… y déjame conocer a la mujer de mi mundo."

Ella llegó al lado de Mina, que seguía de rodillas. Cuando Mina se levantó, Yaten gruñó en voz baja.

Ella agarró la mano de la mujer sin estar de pie.

Lita negó. "Bienvenidos al reino de Yaten. El destinatario de tu gancho derecho es mi marido, Andrew, el Rey de Tréboles. Soy Lita. La bestia corpulenta al lado de mi sobrina Rei, es Nicolás, el Rey de Espadas. Rei y yo estamos muy felices de conocer a alguien de casa."

La mujer se sostenía majestuosamente, pero su sonrisa era cálida y acogedora. Sin embargo Mina estaba en guardia. Las cosas en este mundo no eran lo que parecían ser. Diamante le había advertido de los amigos de los lobos, con prendas de vestir. O piel en este caso.

Mina quiso zafarse del abrazo de Yaten, pero se obligó a permanecer quieta mientras miraba a Lita.

"Soy Mina", dijo finalmente.

Lita le soltó la mano. "Bueno, Mina, espero que el Señor Yaten te haya estado tratando bien".

Antes que Mina pudiera responder, Yaten gruñó: "Debe ser castigada de inmediato. Ha ofendido a los Reyes de Tréboles".

"Más tarde". Rei se movió hacia ellos. "Queremos hablar. Además, Nicolás

causó este incidente a propósito, si conozco a mi hombre. Mina no tuvo la culpa."

"Sin embargo, será castigada", insistió Yaten.

"Sí, sí." Rei movió la mano en el aire varias veces. "Shoo. Ustedes sólo se

interpondrán. Además, John Steele está suelto y el hijo de puta necesita ser

encontrado antes de que pueda causar más problemas".

"Es cierto", respondió Andrew con expresión interrogante a Yaten. "Escapó de sus cadenas hace dos noches. Lo seguimos hasta las fronteras de Ciudad Esmeralda y Malachad." Miró hacia Lita protectoramente.

"Lita está cerca de tener a nuestros cachorros. No descansará sabiendo que el hombre vaga por nuestras tierras." Yaten se apartó de Mina, moviéndose hacia su amigo mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Andrew. "Estarán a salvo en Ciudad Esmeralda." Inclinó la cabeza hacia el cielo y lanzó un hermoso aullido. Inmediatamente la manada de lobos que habían acompañado a Yaten y sus amigos se adelantó. El grupo los rodeó, cada uno tomando una posición de protección.

"Gracias, mi compañero." La mirada de Andrew fue firme mientras miraba a Lita y luego a Rei. "Las mujeres no se quedarán a sabiendas de que una pariente ha llegado a nuestro mundo."

Las cejas de Yaten se levantaron. "¿Cómo descubrieron la llegada de Mina?"

"Los _Munchfolk_", respondió Andrew. "Los vientos inquietantes los sacaron en masa. Vieron que rescataste a Mina de su coche." Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. "De hecho, dijo:…"

Lita se aclaró la garganta. "Andrew." Fue una advertencia suave.

Andrew pasó de Yaten a reunirse en los brazos de Lita. Él le acarició el cuello. El amor que mostraba para esta mujer calentó el corazón de Mina. ¿Podría alguien alguna vez amarla así?

¿Podría Yaten?

Al mismo tiempo, Yaten se movió al lado de Mina y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

"¿Coche?", preguntó.

Al diablo si sus rodillas no le dolían por ese corto período de rodillas. Yaten se movió detrás de ella y sus cálidas palmas ahuecaron la nuca de su cuello. Suavemente comenzó a masajearla. Su cuerpo desnudo se apretó contra el suyo.

Aún molesta, intentó alejarse, pero sus brazos serpentearon alrededor de su cintura.

Su pene estaba pegado a su espalda. Los recuerdos de su tierno amor suavizaron su postura y ella se recostó contra él.

"Es una máquina, un modo de transporte, por lo que Rei me dice", dijo Nicolás.

"Me han dicho que el hedor fue abrumador." Él acarició al caballo de pie junto a él.

"Gracias, a Taiki tu _jul_, y a tu compañera, Lorali, por haber acompañado a nuestras mujeres a Ciudad Esmeralda."

Sorprendentemente el caballo habló. "Es un honor llevar a tus reinas." El animal estiró una pierna delante de él y se inclinó con elegancia.

Los ojos de Mina saltaron. "¿Acaso el... er el caballo, el animal habló?"

Rei y Lita se echaron a reír.

"Sí. Los _jul _son amigos cercanos con los Reyes de Tarok y del Señor Yaten", respondió Rei. "Da miedo, ¿no?"

La palma de la mano de Yaten acarició el estómago de Abby mientras miraba el vientre extendido de Lita, dándole a Mina un susto. Ella miró la mano de Yaten, el abdomen Lita, luego de vuelta a la mano sobre ella.

"Ni siquiera pienses en ello."

"Yaten, ¿papá?" Lita se echó a reír. "No lo puedo ver. Es el hombre de las señoras de toda la tierra. Habrá demasiados corazones rotos. Incluido el mío."

A Mina no le gustaba el sonido de la voz de la mujer, ni la forma en que su mirada acarició a Yaten.

Andrew gruñó en voz baja al oído de Lita.

Mina miró por encima del hombro para ver a Yaten con la esquina de su boca curvada en una sonrisa.

"Andrew y Yaten lo comparten todo", explicó Lita, con sus ojos almendrados brillando con un brillo maligno.

La mandíbula de Mina cayó.

"Créeme, disfrutarás cada minuto." Las palabras de Lita dieron en Mina el mismo resultado que si se hubiera arrojado un tornado. Shock e incredulidad sólo tocaban el margen de lo que pasaba por su mente.

Su mirada se lanzó a Rei. El brillo en los ojos de la mujer quemaba tan caliente como los de Lita y de los tres hombres mirándola.

¡Oh, mierda! Moon Minako Ahino estaba en problemas... en serios y profundos problemas.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**Holis aquí os dejamos 4 capis mas esperamos que sean de su agrado… y mil disculpas por la tardanza lo que paso fue que teníamos Internet y se nos fue que lata nos dio esto Y-Y pero ya estamos devueltas, tienen 4 capítulos mas ya que mañana es un día súper ocupado asi que no subiremos capítulos :( lo sentimos asi que nos vemos el martes sin falta… si es que no le pasa nada a la computadora O el Internet... jajjaja dejen Review y hasta mañana. Feliz navidad amigas...**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 14**

Con ambos, atracción y celos, Yaten vio el juego de emociones que bailaban por todas las facciones de Mina. Ella se veía intrigada y asustada a la vez con la sugerencia de ser tomada por estos hombres y mujeres.

Sus propios celos sorprendieron a Yaten. A menudo había compartido mujeres con Nicolás y Andrew, y siempre había resultado de lo más agradable. Sin embargo, eso fue antes de que los dos reyes hubieran encontrado a sus compañeras.

Y el pensar en uno de ellos tomando a Mina hizo que Yaten quisiera gruñir y enseñara los dientes. Ella era _suya_.

"Um, sí", dijo Mina finalmente después de la declaración sensual de Lita. Mina intentó alejarse, pero Yaten la mantenía atrapada apretada contra su altura. Sólo la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo lo hacía querer follarla allí mismo, delante de todos. Y tuvo la sensación de que ella definitivamente lo disfrutaría. "Suena divertido, pero…," sacudió el pulgar hacia el bosque,"… creo que sólo esperaré allí."

Nicolás envolvió su brazo protector alrededor de los hombros de su esposa y reina, Rei. "Nunca he…", miró deliberadamente a Yaten, "… y nunca compartiré a mi mujer con un hombre."

Rei le dio un codazo y se deslizó fuera de su dominante abrazo. "Estoy segura de que Mina sabe que acaban de burlarse de ella."

Lita dio una risa suave y le guiñó un ojo a Mina. "Este es un mundo de muchos placeres, y no sólo del placer de compañeros compartiendo y sin tener absolutamente ninguna vergüenza al hacerlo. Andrew y yo simplemente no tenemos a nadie más, excepto uno al otro."

Yaten recordó el momento cuando él y Rafe se suponía que compartirían a Lita con Andrew, pero Yaten había detectado que los dos sólo se deseaban el uno al otro, sólo que les había tomado a cada uno un tiempo reconocerlo.

Yaten sostuvo a Mina más apretadamente. Sabía que había encontrado a su propia pareja en esta gatita con espíritu de fuego. Igual que los reyes y sus reinas, Yaten ahora no podía siquiera imaginar compartir a Mina con ningún hombre _o _mujer.

Mina se relajó contra él, con su cuerpo desnudo al lado del suyo que estaba tibio.

"Estoy dispuesta a todo lo que tenga que ver con el placer", dijo, con su voz llena de valentía que carecía de convicción. Ella se encogió de hombros. "Hagámoslo".

Fue Yaten el que gruñó esta vez y Mina lo miró sorprendida, y tal vez un poco de miedo en su expresión. Bien. Ella le temía. Como debía ser, él era el señor de este reino y todos se tenían que inclinar ante él.

Ella no debería tener ninguna duda de que _le pertenecía_.

El –ah-, reverenciarlo y aceptar su señorío, podría tardar un poco más...

"¿Por qué no se van a hacer sus cosas de machos, mientras tenemos la oportunidad de familiarizarnos con Mina?"

Rei los ahuyentó con un gesto de manos.

En lugar de estar molesto por la falta del protocolo de sumisión de la mujer, Yaten lo encontró divertido. Sin embargo, después sus pensamientos volvieron a la revelación de que John Steele había escapado de su prisión en Tarok. Steele, el hombre que había golpeado una vez a Lita cuando ella se había casado con él en el más allá. Steele fue traído a Tarok para que se le enseñara una lección, pero ahora parecía que la lección no fue suficiente.

Yaten asintió a cada uno de sus compañeros, Nicolás, y después a Andrew. "Tenemos mucho que discutir."

Andrew y Nicolás besaron a sus mujeres, después cambiaron de forma a tigres blancos.

Yaten sintió el asombro de Mina y saltó a un lado cuando la soltó para transformarse en lobo.

_Compórtate_, le advirtió a través de un pensamiento mental. _Ya te has ganado un tremendo castigo._

Mina sólo lo miró y cruzó los brazos debajo de sus pechos, haciendo que subieran y sus pezones sobresalieran de una forma más atractiva. Sus sentidos de hombre lobo vivo bebieron la esencia de su acto sexual anterior y sólo deseó cambiar de nuevo a hombre, llevarla a su habitación y follarla una y otra vez hasta que accediera a darse en cuerpo, corazón y alma.

El pensamiento repentino de que quería su corazón y su alma casi lo hicieron tambalear.

Quitándoselo de encima, se volvió y enfiló hacia Ciudad Esmeralda, con los tigres a los lados.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de guerra, Andrew, Nicolás y Yaten cambiaron de forma a hombres. Cada hombre estaba vestido con pantalones de cuero y sacaron un mapa tridimensional que abarcaba Oz, así como los Reinos de Tarok y el Reino de Malachad.

Yaten cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se enfrentó a sus dos amigos. "A este John Steele, ¿lo han seguido hasta aquí?"

Nicolás asintió solamente. Señaló la tierra que bordeaba el frondoso bosque de Ciudad Esmeralda. "Perdimos su aroma a las afueras de tu reino, cuando el hedor de _bakir _abrumó el de Steele. Tal vez los hijos de puta llevaron a Steele con Diamante".

Con un gruñido Yaten dijo: "Tenemos _bakirs _prisioneros. Los interrogaremos más para ver si pueden hablarnos de ese hombre." Yaten bajó los brazos y apretó los puños. "Hasta ahora mis guerreros no han podido romper su silencio."

"Bestias". La voz de Andrew fue casi un rugido. "Déjamelos. No dejaré que dañen a mi reina o a los cachorros que lleva en su vientre. Si los _bakirs _no hablan entonces saldremos tras la pista de Steele al mismo tiempo."

Yaten colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Andrew. "Paciencia, amigo mío. Ahora podremos enfrentar a los dos enemigos. Si por casualidad Steele y Diamante combinan sus esfuerzos debemos asegurarnos de no caer en una trampa."

"Lo más probable es que Diamante haya matado a Steele por tropezar en su reino", ofreció Nicolás al ver su preocupación filtrarse a través de sus facciones ansiosas de su hermano.

Andrew tensó los músculos bajo el agarre de Yaten. El Rey de Tréboles se apartó. Una vena tembló en su mandíbula, con su mirada ardiente sobre el mapa. "No puedo confiar en esa posibilidad, ni con Lita. Debemos saber que le ha ocurrido a Steele.

El hombre es un peligro para el bienestar de Lita y el de nuestros cachorros." Casi como si publicara una promesa, Andrew murmuró: "No lo dejaré cerca de mi familia."

El aire de la sala era tenso mientras Nicolás y Yaten intercambiaban miradas. Yaten sentía que había más, algo siniestro que persistía. Nunca había detectado la vulnerabilidad en los dos reyes, pero en ese momento estaban allí con su postura tensa, con arrugas surcando su frente.

"El hombre no es más que un humano. ¿Cuál es realmente la amenaza?" Yaten preguntó agitado, y las miradas de ambos reyes se movieron a la suya.

"Diamante". Nicolás apretó los puños hasta que palidecieron. El odio parpadeó, lo que provocó una llama roja en el fondo de la mirada del Rey de Espadas. "El demonio se alimenta de la debilidad, de las dudas de una persona y de sus temores. Nos preocupamos porque las inseguridades de nuestras reinas abran un camino para su control mental. Ha estado callado mucho tiempo, como si en silencio esperara a que una puerta se abriera, como una oportunidad para prevalecer."

La puerta de la sala de guerra se abrió y entró Janan. Pasos pesados sonaron en todo el suelo de piedra. Su pelo oscuro era salvaje. Sus ojos azules eran más fríos que un témpano de hielo. Su rostro estaba enrojecido. "Están muertos. Todos ellos, muertos".

El vello de la nuca de Yaten saltó a la vida. Por un momento la cara de Mina pasó por delante de su visión. Su hermosa sonrisa. La salpicadura de sus besos de hadas a través de su nariz y mejillas. El miedo, como nunca lo había experimentado pasó por sus venas. Su intestino se cerró.

Sintió a Andrew y a Nicolás tensarse a su lado.

"¿Quién?" La voz de Yaten sonó apretada, frágil, como si la sola palabra se rompiera con tan sólo fluir de su boca.

Los dedos de Janan pasaron a través de su larga melena. Tenía la cabeza agachada, como si no pudiera enfrentarse al disgusto de su amo. "Los _bakirs_".

Yaten sacó el aliento que estuvo conteniendo. Nicolás y Andrew hicieron lo mismo. Las mujeres estaban a salvo.

Yaten dio un paso hacia su capitán. "Janan, ¿qué pasó?"

Janan sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. "Una masacre. Es como si los hubieran rasgado a pedazos. Sangre... Carne despedazada..." La voz del hombre se tambaleó. La derrota estaba escrita en sus facciones.

El malestar se agitó en el vientre de Yaten. "Los _bakirs _fueron encarcelados, encadenados por separado. ¿Cómo pueden estar muertos?"

"Sus ataduras fueron eliminadas. Las cerraduras fueron abiertas." Janan negó. "El guardia fuera de las celdas no se movió de su puesto. No oyó ningún sonido."

"Entonces, ¿cómo pudo suceder?" Ladró Nicolás.

Janan cayó sobre una rodilla. Levantó la cara a Yaten. "O tenemos un traidor entre nosotros, o las paredes de Ciudad Esmeralda fueron violadas".

La furia giró por todo el cuerpo de Yaten. Su santuario fue penetrado. Él les había ofrecido seguridad a sus amigos y a sus reinas, sólo para descubrir que era una farsa.

"Aumenta los guardias en el perímetro", gruñó Yaten su orden. Janan se levantó, giró bruscamente y sin decir una palabra marcharon por la puerta abierta. Los movimientos de Yaten fueron lentos, con un aire peligroso amenazante cuando se volvió hacia Nicolás y Andrew. "Es hora de poner fin a esta batalla. Nos vamos en una hora."

Andrew miró de Nicolás a Yaten. "¿Qué pasará con las mujeres?"

"Mi santuario ha sido violado." Yaten dio un puñetazo en la mesa de los mapas. "Me temo que no estarán a salvo sin nuestra protección."

Nicolás se cruzó de brazos. "Entonces tendrán que venir con nosotros."

"Yo no voy a ninguna parte." Mina plantó sus manos en las caderas. "Sólo tienes que enviarme de vuelta a casa. Yo no pertenezco a este feo lugar y no tiene sentido que me mantengas presa."

"¡Silencio, muchacha!" Yaten gritó, pero Mina ni se inmutó siquiera. O, en cambio, movió la cola, ansioso de comenzar el viaje.

Todavía con su postura rígida y desafiante mirada, ella dio un paso adelante.

"Oblígame".

Detrás de él Yaten oyó a Lita reírse, y la risa pura y simple de Rei. Los dos reyes sólo mantuvieron sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y les dieron a sus compañeras una mirada de ustedes-serán-las-siguientes-en línea-para un castigo.

Tampoco pareció importarles en absoluto.

La piel de Yaten se calentó y un rubor de cólera viajó desde su cabeza hasta sus pies.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera antes de la salida de caza? "Me

_obedecerás_."

Mina abrió la boca, pero antes de decir otra réplica, Yaten la levantó y la colgó sobre su _jul _cerniendo su vientre sobre la criatura.

"Uf." El gruñido muy poco femenino salió de entre sus finos labios. "¡Bájame!"

Gritó y después, gritó cuando Yaten le dio un manotazo en el trasero desnudo con su mano desnuda. Su grito se convirtió en un gemido de deseo cuando él la golpeó con fuerza de nuevo y captó el olor almizclado de sus jugos.

Con un sentimiento de gran satisfacción, él se subió a la bestia para quedar sentado en la espalda desnuda del _jul_, y atrajo a Mina a su regazo vestido de cuero. Ella pateó y luchó, pero él simplemente le dio de palmadas, una vez y luego dos veces más. Él sintió su orgasmo acercarse y usó sus poderes para impedir que se corriera.

Sería castigada por su insolencia y por haber golpeado al Rey de Tréboles, y no le permitiría llegar al orgasmo hasta que se comportara y mirara por el placer de él.

Después de que todos estuvieran a salvo.

En lugar de cambiar a su forma de lobo, como sus guerreros, Yaten había decidió viajar con los reyes y sus reinas con el fin de mantener a Mina cerca de él. Él no se fiaba de ella, no con su intento de fuga en su ausencia. Sin embargo, más que eso, sintió el impulso increíble tenerla cerca de él en todo momento. Cuando ella no estaba con él, no podía hacer nada más que pensar en su hermoso cuerpo, su espíritu de fuego, la forma en que se sentía cada vez que enterraba su pene profundamente en el interior de su Quim.

¿Era esta vulnerabilidad la que sintió en los reyes anteriormente? ¿La necesidad por una mujer transformaba a un hombre en una cáscara débil de lo que era?

Pero no. Sentía que los reyes eran tan fuertes como siempre lo habían sido. Sin embargo, ese sentido de protección, de preocupación, podría hacer caer a un hombre de rodillas.

Aunque todo el mundo a la caza estaba vestido con pieles, incluyendo a Yaten mismo, había obligado a Mina a permanecer desnuda. Le complacía ver su hermoso cuerpo y le complacía saber que los otros hombres en la manada, especialmente el príncipe Artemis, la deseaban, aunque sabían que le pertenecía a él.

Al mismo tiempo enloquecía a Yaten, con un sentimiento de protección y celos que amenazaba con desbordarlo.

Independientemente de si lo admitía o no, Mina lo deseaba, y lo deseaba ahora. Él no tenía ninguna duda de que pudiera tomarla frente a todos los miembros de la partida de caza y ella le rogaría por más.

"Hijo de puta", Mina estaba diciendo, junto con un chorro de palabras que nadie debería decirle al señor de ningún reino. Yaten simplemente sacó un pañuelo de la alforja y se lo puso entre los labios y lo ató cómodamente detrás de su cabeza. Sólo un gorgoteo de ira salió en ese momento, y ella trató de levantarse y quitarse la mordaza de la boca. Con un pequeño movimiento rápido, Yaten puso otro pañuelo y lo ató alrededor de sus muñecas de manera que sus brazos quedaron atados a su espalda. Ahora no podía luchar contra él y tendría que mantener su maldita boca cerrada.

O ladró. Si un perro pudiera fruncir el ceño, lo estaba haciendo por en el trato que Yaten le estaba dando a su ama. "Ella está bien, mi amigo. Sólo necesita una mano fuerte", le aseguró Yaten al animal.

Mina se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, al parecer cediendo en su posición. No tenía duda de que estaría luchando como loca cuando por fin la soltara y le sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaba esperando eso.

Si bien la partida de caza se había propuesto encontrar a Steele, Yaten gruñó bajo su aliento mientras pensaba en la muerte de los _bakirs_. ¿Qué porquería había penetrado en su santuario para llevar a cabo un acto tan despreciable?

Encontraría a esas sabandijas y se aseguraría que pagaran por sus obras.

Sentía consuelo en saber que sus camaradas estaban a su lado, Andrew y Nicolás, así como el Príncipe Artemis, que siempre vigilaría su espalda y lucharía junto a él.

El reino de Yaten se extendía lejos de Ciudad Esmeralda. Los cascos de los _juls _apenas hacían sonido mientras daban pasos a través de las piñitas de pino y hojas, ramas caídas y que cubrían el suelo del bosque. Yaten se bebió los olores de los árboles, los ricos suelos y los olores de la vida silvestre del bosque. Sus sentidos eran muy conscientes de todo lo que se movía a su alrededor. Un conejo corriendo para cubrirse debajo de un arbusto, un zorro entrando a su guarida, un cervatillo temblando junto a una cierva. Pero un hombre, sólo teñía ligeramente el olor en el aire. Un olor que debía tener días.

Mientras cabalgaban, a pesar del dolor en su pene con Mina en su regazo, Yaten y sus compañeros disfrutaron de una conversación ligera. Pero el propósito de su viaje estaba en los ojos de cada hombre, como lo estaba en los de Rei y Lita.

Los exploradores de Yaten iban por delante, garantizando que el camino estuviera despejado y libre de las trampas de Diamante, por si el hechicero hubiera entrado a su reino. Yaten gruñó con el mero pensamiento.

Si ponía sus manos en Diamante, Yaten estrangularía al hijo de puta por todo lo que le hizo a Diana, así como a los reyes y a las reinas de Tarok. Ahora el Rey de Malachad estaba invadiendo el territorio de Yaten, y eso incluso lo hacía más personal.

En el momento en que la partida de caza se detuvo por la noche, Yaten quería follar a Mina tanto que ya la habría podido tomar más de diez veces. Pero en lugar de eso se bajó de su montura y tomó a Mina en sus brazos.

Cuando ella estuvo de pie delante de él, sus ojos canela ardían, con su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba desafiante a él. O parecía tener la misma expresión plasmada en su hocico peludo.

A pesar de que quiso absurdamente sonreír, Yaten mantuvo sus rasgos y su voz severa. "Baja tu mirada, muchacha, o no serás liberada de ninguna de tus restricciones."

Por un momento ella se negó a evitar el contacto visual con él, pero finalmente bajó la mirada.

El príncipe Artemis se acercó. Su sonrisa era demasiado amplia, con el deseo de sus ojos demasiado brillante. Hizo una reverencia. "¿Requiere de mis servicios, mi señor?"

Yaten gruñó.

La sonrisa del príncipe creció. "Por supuesto, le ofrezco llevarme al animal, ¿Y tal vez darle de comer?" Con una apreciativa mirada por Mina mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Los celos eran un sentimiento desconocido y a Yaten no le gustaron. "Gracias, Príncipe Artemis".

El príncipe se inclinó de nuevo y después tomó el collar de O. "Como siempre, es mi placer." Comenzó a arrastrar al resistente perro lejos.

Cuando el príncipe y el perro desaparecieron, Yaten volvió su atención a Mina.

"Amplía tu postura", le mandó. "Déjame ver tu encantador Quim."

Mina tembló con lo que estaba segura era furia, pero obedeció.

A su alrededor los guerreros estaban estableciendo un campamento, incluyendo una tienda de campaña para el Señor Yaten y Mina, así como una tienda de campaña para cada uno de los reyes y sus compañeras.

Extendió la mano y le tomó ambos pezones con los dedos luego se los pellizcó duro. Mina dio un gemido detrás de la mordaza y su rostro se suavizó cuando se apoyó en su toque. Así como lo había pensado, ella lo deseaba mucho.

Cómo lo complacería, y torturaría, permitirle esperar.

"Si te comprometes a permanecer en silencio y a no tratar de huir te liberaré de tus ataduras y de la mordaza. ¿Va a cooperar, muchacha?"

Mina vaciló sólo por un momento y luego asintió. Con satisfacción, Yaten se movió detrás de ella y desató sus muñecas. Antes de liberarla, se frotó los brazos. Entonces le dio la vuelta pero ella mantuvo la mirada baja. Metió la mano detrás de su cabeza y desató el pañuelo y lo dejó caer al piso de la selva. Mina dio un suspiro de alivio estremeciéndose. Él le tomó la barbilla con la mano y la obligó a mirar hacia arriba, hacia él. Un instinto primario se hizo cargo y aplastó su boca en la de ella, profundizando su calor. Dioses, cómo se sentiría esa boca dulce en su pene ahora mismo.

Con frustración se apartó. Ella lo miró con una expresión aturdida en su cara y lujuria en sus ojos. "Únete a las mujeres junto al fuego", le ordenó. "Siéntate con las piernas cruzadas, con los muslos extendidos a lo ancho, para que todos puedan ver el tesoro que es mío. Y sólo mío."

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron y mientras se alejaba de él casi se echó a reír cuando ella murmuró bajo su aliento, "Hijo de puta."

Por qué la terquedad de la mujer y su naturaleza de fuego lo atraían así, no lo entendía. Pero le hacía doler el cuerpo y su deseo por ella era casi demasiado para soportarlo.

Ella se unió a Lita y Rei en la fogata. Ambas mujeres estaban charlando y

pronto incluyeron a Mina en su conversación. De vez en cuando él captaba el resplandor de Mina, pero ella estaba sentada como le había ordenado, con las piernas cruzadas sobre una manta ante el fuego. Sólo con la vista de sus suaves curvas, húmedos y congestionados pliegues y de su clítoris le hacían morder de nuevo un gemido. Ver la mirada de otros hombres en ella con lujuria en sus ojos lo hacían desear gruñir y marcar su territorio ahí para que todos lo vieran.

Yaten tenía la sensación de que Mina sabía que lo estaba torturando con su propia forma de castigo y que estaba disfrutando mucho mientras ella abría las piernas más ampliamente. Su mirada se precipitó hacia el Príncipe Artemis, y como Yaten esperaba, los ojos del hombre estaban puestos en Mina. Mientras observaba al hombre, Yaten se dio cuenta de que el príncipe no era el único que disfrutaba de la vista.

Después de la cena que no pudo más. Yaten tomó a Mina por los cabellos y la sacó en brazos de su postura sentada. Ella gritó con sorpresa, pero sabía que le gustaba el dolor inicial, cuando tiró de su cabello, y que eso le daba placer.

"Entra y prepárate para mí, muchacha," gruñó él, señalando su tienda. "Te quiero de rodillas, con los muslos abiertos, con las manos detrás de su espalda, con su pecho empujado hacia delante y baja la mirada. ¿Me entendiste?"

Ella lo miró, pero inmediatamente bajó la mirada. "Sí, mi señor", respondió con dientes apretados antes de volverse y se dirigió a la tienda. O se levantó de su lugar junto al Príncipe Artemis y siguió a Mina.

"Deja al perro en el exterior ", exigió Yaten.

Justo antes que Mina entrara murmuró algo a O. El perro se deslizó sobre su vientre, extendiéndose junto a la puerta de la tienda de campaña. Mina lanzó una mirada fresca en dirección a Yaten, extendió su dedo medio, y luego desapareció.

Rei se rió. "Ella te hizo la seña del dedo."

"¿Del dedo?", preguntó Yaten, desconcertado a pesar de que era la tercera vez que ella lo hacía.

Lita compartió una mirada de complicidad con su sobrina antes de mirar de

nuevo a Yaten. "Eso significa: Vete a la mierda."

Yaten enderezó sus hombros. "Supongo que esa no es una forma adecuada para que ella se dirija al señor de este reino."

Rei puso los ojos en blanco. "De verdad estás involucrado con ella, Yaten. Mina no cederá con facilidad. Ella no siempre se someterá de la forma en que quieres que lo haga. No es natural en ella."

Con una risa suave Lita agregó, "Serás afortunado si puedes llegar a cualquier tipo de compromiso con ella. Apuesto a que luchará hasta el final."

"Compromiso". Yaten resopló. "No habrá ningún compromiso. Ella es mía y hará lo que le ordene."

Esta vez, Rei dio una risita ahogada. "Eso está por verse."

Con un gruñido, Yaten se dirigió hacia la tienda, con las ramas y hojas de pino crujiendo bajo sus botas. Abrió la puerta de la tienda y con inmenso placer vio a Mina posicionada como le había ordenado.

Tuvo la necesidad de llenarla de inmediato, a fin de poder proceder con el castigo de Mina.

"Mírame, muchacha." Se desató los pantalones y sacó su pene que estaba muy erecto. Los ojos de Mina se ampliaron y movió su lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior. Cuando él llegó a ella, Yaten la agarró por su cabello e inclinó su rostro para que su boca estuviera en su erección. "¿Quieres mi pene?"

Mina se lamió los labios de nuevo. "Lo que tú quieras, mi señor."

Yaten sintió un momento de sospecha. Ella estaba cediendo con demasiada facilidad.

Pero su necesidad por ella era tan grande que hizo la idea a un lado y hundió su pene entre sus labios entreabiertos.

Ella comenzó a levantar sus manos. "Permanece en posición", ordenó con su agarre apretado en su pelo y empezaba a follar su boca. "Mírame".

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras tomaba su longitud con la parte posterior de su garganta. Ella chasqueó su lengua a lo largo de su pene mientras él mantenía su control sobre su cabello y seguía hundiéndose dentro y fuera de su boca.

"Dioses. Tu boca. Tan caliente. Tan húmeda".

Yaten sintió que su clímax se acercaba como una tormenta que se aproxima. Durante todo el día la mujer le había torturado la mente con cuerpo, con su lucha, con su espíritu. Le llenaría la boca con su semilla y luego la castigaría.

Cada vez más cerca de llegar a la cima al ver el movimiento de su pene dentro y fuera de su boca, viéndola tomarlo, aceptarlo y mejorar su satisfacción con su lengua. Con un rugido inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y arrojó su líquido en la boca de Mina. Luces brillaron detrás de sus ojos y su cuerpo tembló con la fuerza de su orgasmo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente listo como para mirar a Mina, ella estaba

lamiendo la crema de sus labios, con los ojos ahumados de deseo.

Su pene se endureció de nuevo. "Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas, frente a la cama." Cuando ella obedeció, su trasero quedó hacia él, viendo la apertura de sus muslos, los jugos de su excitación. Él se frotó la palma de la mano sobre cada una de las nalgas de su trasero y ella tembló bajo su tacto. "¿Quieres que te folle, gatita?"

"Sí, Dios, sí." Mina se calló. "Quiero decir, si te place, mi señor."

"Debes ser castigada por haber golpeado al rey esta mañana." Bajó la voz con un gruñido. "No sólo eso, me desafiaste, Mina. Y todos vieron que actuaste impropiamente".

"Sí, mi señor," dijo con demasiada facilidad. "Tomaré cualquier castigo que creas necesario".

Por los dioses, ella lo deseaba. Sabía que recibiría con gran placer sus castigos.

Yaten sonrió para sus adentros. Lo único que sabía era que no querría esperar en su orgasmo... y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

La haría esperar.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 15 **

Yaten se movió frente a Mina, con una exhibición majestuosa de masculinidad. Ella permanecía sobre sus manos y rodillas, teniendo una vista increíble. Su pene se levantó alto empujándose directamente desde el nido de pelo rubio de su ingle. La cabeza de su erección era de una tonalidad púrpura profunda, y vibraba con la fuerza por la sangre que latía con fuerza.

Él la deseaba.

Mina sonrió. Su lengua se deslizó por su labio inferior mientras inhalaba lo último

de su persistente esencia. El hombre la había tentado y jugado con ella todo el día con lo que la noche pudiera depararle. Ciertamente él no podía saber que su necesidad era tan grande que diría o haría lo que fuera ahora mismo para sentirlo enterrado profundamente dentro de ella en su dolor central.

Yaten se movió detrás de ella y otro escalofrío de placer se deslizó a lo largo de su espina. Igual que un gato se estiró, sumergiendo la espalda y levantando el trasero a la caliente mirada de Yaten. La necesidad de llegar al orgasmo quemó través de su cuerpo. Maldita sea, si ella no tenía ganas de ronronear, frotar su piel con caliente de ida y vuelta a través de la de él, con su cuerpo excitado a su alrededor.

Algo frío y húmedo dio un codazo a su ano y una cinta de miedo rodó través de ella. Ningún hombre jamás había entrado allí y lo que era aún más alarmante, por su temperatura y su duro toque, no era el pene de Yaten. Antes que pudiera moverse o alejarse, el objeto entró en casa, obligándola a apretarse, con un grito agudo de su boca. Ella se lanzó hacia adelante, luchando en sus manos y rodillas.

Manos fuertes, poderosas la agarraron por la cintura y la mantuvieron en su lugar.

"Estate quieta, Mina. Te has ganado este castigo por ti misma."

Su respiración entraba en rápidas bocanadas. Un nudo se atoró en su garganta mientras luchaba con la sensación de la cosa extraña, con el engrosamiento y alargamiento en su interior.

"Maldito…"

Yaten amordazó su boca con la mano, apretando su cuerpo tan cerca que no pudo moverse. "Relájate. Permite que meta el plug."

Te mostraré relajación. Mina mordió con fuerza uno de sus dedos y la sal y el sabor a sangre llegó a su lengua mientras él alejaba la mano.

El gruñido amenazador que siguió hizo que su piel se volviera de gallina. Ella estaba en problemas ahora. La tienda se hizo borrosa mientras él la tiraba a sus pies, girándola para que quedara de frente a él. Él la atrajo en un férreo abrazo. El cambio de movimiento causó que Mina jadeara mientras el plug-anal se introducía más profundo.

Oh dios. ¡La cosa en su trasero la hacía en realidad sentirse más _excitada_!

Los ojos de Yaten se oscurecieron. Su agarre se apretó mientras su tono se volvía peligrosamente bajo. "Esto se termina aquí, Mina. A partir de ahora no pelearás. Aceptarás tu castigo. Te someterás a mi autoridad. Aprenderás a vivir entre mi pueblo como una de ellos." Hizo una pausa y su voz se volvió profunda y gutural. "Serás mi pareja".

La finalidad de su voz golpeó la cabeza de Mina. Él no dejaba lugar a dudas que él tenía el poder, el derecho a dar órdenes, de hacerla someterse a su obediencia y arrancar su libertad.

Sin importar cómo hubiera llegado a la atención de este hombre, era

verdaderamente prisionera, perdida para su propio mundo.

La parte posterior de sus ojos le picaron, pero maldito fuera si lloraba. Le dolían las costillas por haber cabalgado en el regazo de Yaten durante el viaje. Su cuerpo palpitaba con deseo insatisfecho. Y su corazón se rompía por lo que deseaba, pero no podría tener, su amor, su entrega ni compartirían en igualdad de condiciones.

Yaten era todo lo que había soñado, pero no aquí en este lugar extraño, no le gustaba esto.

No como su posesión.

Él le pellizcó el mentón con su pulgar e índice. "¿Me entiendes?"

Mina consideró todo, desde gritarle, hasta hacerle daño tanto como pudiera, caer al suelo en un montón. Dejarle tener a su maldita sumisa. Ver cuánto le gustaba mandar a su muñeca de trapo.

Dios, se sentía herida en el interior.

Mientras su expresión se apretaba, esperando su respuesta, llegó a una decisión difícil.

Una vez más jugaría este juego, y por Dios, que disfrutaría de todo lo que pudiera.

Antes de que él se pusiera muy enojado le daría una respuesta en forma de único gesto.

La presión de sus dedos se hizo mayor, hundiéndose sus mejillas. "Respóndeme en voz alta, Mina".

Cómo deseaba zafar su cara de su tacto y alejarse de su intensa mirada. En cambio, murmuró: "Sí, mi señor."

"Bien. Ahora, de pie en medio de la tienda."

Sin haber sido invitada por segunda vez se movió a la ubicación que le indicó.

Como tú digas. Por ahora.

Se sentía totalmente extraña al caminar con el tapón en el trasero.

Del palo grueso y resistente, que sostenía firmemente el techo de la tienda caían dos cadenas con esposas conectadas a cada extremo. El corazón de Mina se estrelló contra su pecho, ya fuera por miedo o emoción, no estaba segura. Él iba a atarla de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera emitir la orden deslizó sus manos en los anillos de hierro. Un acto que sabía que Yaten interpretaría como de rendición.

El sonido de acero golpeando acero envió escalofríos corriendo por su piel. Las esposas le quedaban ajustadas pero no demasiado apretadas.

Su mirada siguió a Yaten, mientras se paseaba a través de la tienda. Metió la mano en un pequeño bolso de la cama hecha de pieles. Retiró la mano con el puño cerrado, ocultando algo de ella.

Una vez más, Mina se preparó para lo desconocido. Se enderezó lo mejor que pudo, esposada al techo de la tienda de la manera en que estaba. Ella levantó la barbilla y respiró profundamente. No tendría que esperar mucho. Con la determinación de sus pasos, Yaten acercó a ella y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Desde su posición en cuclillas miraba hacia ella. "Abre las piernas."

Cuando ella obedeció algo frío y húmedo se deslizó dentro de ella, pero esta vez no quedó colocada en su ranura. Inmediatamente sintió que el objeto se adjuntaba a cada hinchado doblez, y comenzó a extenderse a lo ancho por su vagina.

El aire de la noche susurró suavemente sobre las paredes interiores de su corazón.

La sensación de su trasero lleno hasta el tope y su vagina completamente abierta le dio la sensación de ambos llenos y vacíos. El fenómeno de conflicto arrojó su cuerpo al caos. Ella se arqueó, tirando en contra de sus ataduras. Sus músculos vaginales lucharon por cerrarse en algo, en cualquier cosa. El impulso de presionar sus muslos juntos fue abrumador, mientras sostenía las piernas abiertas.

"Por favor" Mina se atragantó. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, cayendo sobre su rostro vuelto hacia arriba. Él parpadeó, con sus facciones ablandándose. Por un momento pensó que cedería.

Yaten se puso en pie. Tocó suavemente la lágrima que había aterrizado en su mejilla.

En lugar de secarla, se la frotó en la piel. Luego tomó su rostro con sus manos y apretó los labios a los de ella. El beso fue provisional, creciendo en firmeza mientras esbozaba sus labios con su lengua, después empujando dentro de su calor.

El deseo inundó a Mina mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba y le daba la bienvenida.

Con su lengua alrededor de la de ella, con su cuerpo fundiéndose contra su duro pecho. Gemidos de sonidos salieron de su garganta.

Cuando se separaron, él la tomó de nuevo a sus brazos. "No hay deshonor en rendirse, sólo en la continuar luchando una batalla perdida. Déjame cuidarte, Mina." Su aliento cálido jugó con el cabello escondido detrás de su oído.

Al demonio con él. Casi podía hacerle creer que estaba realmente dispuesta a rendirse.

Ella se revolvió contra él y contra sus ataduras. "Haz que esas cosas paren".

Él se alejó, sosteniéndola con los brazos extendidos. La risa parpadeaba en el fondo de sus ojos verdes. El comienzo de una sonrisa jugó en la esquina de sus labios.

Maldito doblemente fuera el hombre.

"Si es lo último que hago, te probaré que no dejaré de pelear contigo." Las palabras salieron disparadas de su boca antes de tener la oportunidad de detenerlas. "Y eso incluye no permitirte llegar a mí."

"Como quieras." Su mirada quemó dentro de ella. Cuando él soltó el aliento, sus hombros temblaron. ¿Era de furia o de excitación? "Una vez más, recuerda que no te puedes venir sin mi permiso. En caso de que lo hagas, tu castigo será más del que puedas imaginar."

Sus palabras fueron como un látigo de terciopelo golpeándola con duda. Ella se estremeció, pero eso no cambiaría su resolución.

"Entonces empecemos," se burló, al mismo tiempo orando por el temple para conquistar a este hombre por lo menos de esa pequeña manera.

Sus mandíbulas se apretaron duro, mientras comenzaba a palmear sus pechos. Su mirada estaba fija en una batalla silenciosa con la suya.

Sin perder el contacto con él se inclinó y tomó un pezón en el calor de su boca.

Después, se alejó y sopló su aliento sobre su mojado capullo. El anillo oscuro de su areola se hinchó.

Su mirada caliente, junto con el tapón en movimiento en su trasero y la cosa cada vez mayor en los labios de su vagina, era casi demasiado. Mina tomó un aliento irregular y rompió la conexión mientras miraba a otro lado. Ella se humedeció los labios y no pudo resistirse a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su pecho mientras jugaba sin prisa, frotando la yema de su dedo a través de su piel levantada, como si estuviera sorprendido.

Su lengua era húmeda cuando rodó por su otro pezón. "Mmmm... Sabes

maravilloso. No puedo esperar a verte embarazada de mis cachorros. Con tus hinchados pechos de marfil con el néctar de la vida."

Piel de gallina corrió a través de su piel. "Me lo prometiste. N… No estoy

embarazada, ¿verdad?"

"No hasta que estemos en condiciones de unidos en la ceremonia." Ojos pesados por la excitación encontraron los suyos. "¿Me permites probar la crema de tu cuerpo?"

Su respiración dejó sus pulmones con un solo chorro de aire.

Rayos. Rayos. Rayos. Este hombre la empujaba al borde. Una vez más. En un acto desesperado por evitar que la excitara, se chupó el interior de la mejilla y un poco hacia abajo con fuerza. El dolor explotó. El sabor cobrizo de la sangre era extrañamente dulce en su lengua.

Cuando le mordisqueó la punta de su pezón, su mente estalló en una canción.

Mis ojos han visto la gloria de la venida del Señor. Las inesperadas palabras llegaron fuertes y claras a su cabeza, cualquier cosa para reducir el calor que se retorcía en su vientre. Como un respaldo, el fuego en su interior esperaba en silencio una ráfaga de oxígeno para encenderse, extendiéndose fuera de control.

Hmm, hmm, hmm, tarareó. Maldita sea ¿Cuáles eran las palabras de la canción que seguían? _Él es... Él es... Él es oh mierda, él es, ¿qué? _Pero antes de poder llenar el espacio en blanco el hombre metió la lengua dentro y fuera de su ombligo.

Sus dedos se extendieron anchos, después dobló sus cadenas alrededor, con sus nudillos pálidos mientras su cuerpo se sacudía y se levantaba de puntillas.

Lucha contra eso, lucha contra eso, luchar contra eso, su mente gritó.

Como si supiera de la batalla que se libraba en el interior, su lengua calmó su tortura, concediéndole cierta indulgencia cuando frotó suavemente su cara contra su abdomen. Espinosos rastrojos picaron su piel. Su inhalación de aire se oía mientras soplaba su aroma.

Dios, como quería ella pasar sus dedos por su pelo, tocar con manos suaves los músculos de su pecho. ¿Y su pene? _Bueno, ni siquiera vayas allí._

"Las mujeres son un regalo." Sus yemas de sus dedos callosos hicieron pequeños círculos sobre su estómago, su tacto suave, agradable y oh-tan sensual. "Y tienen el don de la vida dentro."

Mierda. No hablaría más acerca de bebés. La verdad era que Mina anhelaba tener una familia, anhelaba sostener a un bebé en su pecho, tener un hombre al que amar.

Ella miró hacia abajo a él. Deseaba a Yaten. La satisfacción ahuyentó las arrugas que hacía pocos minutos había desfigurado su hermoso rostro.

Le ofrecía todo, excepto libertad y elección. ¿Cómo podía este hombre ser tan severo un minuto y luego tan tierno, tan amante al siguiente?

Los pies de Mina se movieron con nerviosismo, alejando su cuerpo y rompiendo su toque a mitad de carrera.

Una vez más sus miradas se encontraron.

"Eres tan hermosa." Sus manos se movieron debajo de los globos hinchados de sus pechos, después se volvieron más suaves sobre su estómago, sumergiéndose a lo largo de la curva de su cintura, antes de descansar en sus caderas.

Él sonrió. "Tu centro de mujer sabe a miel, a energía, a vida."

Aquí vamos de nuevo con lo de la vida. Mina puso los ojos en el cielo, resistiendo el impulso de gritar.

"¿Quieres que te pruebe?"

No, no, no. Ella nunca viviría a través de esa pecaminosa tortura.

Yaten balanceó la cabeza entre sus piernas, con su melena dorada salvaje y hermosa.

Su aliento calentaba sus separados pliegues, le hacía cosquillas en su centro y jugaba con ella con lo que estaba por venir.

Cuando por fin su lengua hizo círculos en su clítoris Mina pensó que moriría un millón de muertes. Sus labios se cerraron en su hinchada punta, chupando, tirando de ella más profundo dentro de su cueva caliente. Sus movimientos eran lentos, como si saboreara su esencia y se deleitara con su gusto.

Mina cerró los ojos. No por elección, sino por las sensaciones. Luchó por el clímax creciente respirando profundamente, después liberándolo a la cuenta de cuatro.

Una y otra vez inhaló y luego lo liberó lentamente. Sorprendentemente, su orgasmo se sostuvo a punto, lo que le permitió surfear por la cresta, como un surfista sobre las olas rompiendo. Se sentía en el borde de la locura, queriendo permanecer en ese reino de la felicidad, queriendo sentir la oleada de sensaciones de ardor a través de su cuerpo.

Y luego nada. El toque de Yaten se desvaneció, dejando su hendidura palpitante, su cuerpo incompleto.

Poco a poco Mina abrió los ojos. Lo que se reflejó fue orgullo. Brillaba en el rostro de Yaten.

Sin decir una palabra Mina supo que ella lo había complacido. Y estaba encantada más allá de las palabras. Ella nunca había querido complacer a un hombre, sobre todo a éste, hasta ahora. El brillo de sus ojos bien valía su hambriento cuerpo.

"Tengo que follarte", su voz ronca tembló, "ahora". Con prisa quitó el objeto de su vagina, y después con un gesto de su mano el broche se abrió y se movió, cayendo al suelo.

Yaten se movió detrás de ella y oyó el clic de las esposas, sintiendo la caída del hierro lejos de sus muñecas, y el calor desapareció de su trasero. Cuando se volvió, Mina vio a Yaten descansando en la cama de pieles, desnudo, con la espalda apoyada por una pila de mullidas almohadas. Su erección surgía de entre sus muslos de acero, cubierta de terciopelo. Una rodilla estaba doblada, con su brazo apoyado sobre ella.

El pulso de Mina corrió con necesidad de sentirlo empujándose profundamente dentro de ella. Ella no se movió. No podía. Sus rodillas se habían convertido en una masa de nada.

"Ven a mí, Mina." La sensualidad de su voz, el hambre en sus ojos era magnética, dándole fuerza, atrayéndola más y más hasta que se deslizó a su lado.

"Necesito sentirte debajo de mí." Él la cubrió con su longitud mientras se movía entre sus muslos. Él se mantenía suspendido sobre ella, con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de ella. "No te correrás hasta que te dé permiso."

Cuando ella asintió, bajó el cuerpo hasta que estuvo carne contra carne. Con un solo golpe la penetró.

Mina se quedó sin aliento. Era duro y grueso y la llenó por completo. Un temblor lo sacudió y sonrió, convencida de que él se veía afectado por su intrusión. Cuando empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento y constante ella amenazó con romperse, Mina comenzó de nuevo su técnica de respiración. Pequeñas fracturas de rayos picaron su núcleo, pero ella se sostuvo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por querer complacer a Yaten, queriendo mejorar lo inevitable.

Yaten se impulsó más rápido, más fuerte. El sonido de piel con piel sonaba como a bofetadas, el olor de sus esencias de mezclaba, se volvía casi abrumador. Mina oró por aguantar.

Cuando ella sintió los hilos del control deshilacharse, Yaten gritó, "Ahora, Mina, córrete para mi. _Ahora_".

La electricidad explotó en toda su mente, en su cuerpo. Rayos candentes

chisporrotearon, escociendo en cada terminación nerviosa, con espasmos

dispersándose a lo largo de ella. Un profundo gemido gutural fue el único ruido que pudo hacer. Por un momento no pudo respirar, atrapada en medio de la liberación.

"Abre tu boca." Mina no pensó, sólo obedeció. Cuando lo hizo, Kir deslizó algo sobre su lengua. Inmediatamente comenzó a derretirse y comenzó de nuevo con su orgasmo.

El sabor era agradable, como el más suave, más exquisito chocolate, mientras su cuerpo se inundaba con oleadas de profundas sensaciones, desgarrando su alma.

Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de Yaten, estremeciéndose cuando sus músculos se movieron y echó hacia atrás la cabeza y aulló. El sonido fue hermoso mientras era acompañado por el de otras personas en algún lugar cercano. Los aullidos de los lobos y el rugido de los tigres.

Saciado, Yaten se movió desde arriba de Mina, tirando de ella a sus brazos. La luz en la tienda parpadeó y sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Mina miró sus ojos.

Su sonrisa pícara lo hacía parecer más joven, con una expresión juvenil mientras la atraía más cerca en su abrazo.

"¿Ves nuestras sombras ampliadas contra las paredes de la tienda?"

Mina asintió.

"Nuestros compañeros han visto la silueta de todo lo que ha ocurrido dentro de esta tienda. Sus voces unidas fueron la aprobación de mi elección de compañera".

Una oleada de calor llegó a las mejillas de Mina al recordar los viajes de

campamento que tuvo en el pasado, y cómo las sombras se podían ver dentro de una carpa iluminada. El lienzo no debió haber escondido nada de curiosos o mirones en este caso. Mina no supo si enojarse o excitarse porque todo el mundo supiera que todo el grupo de exploradores la habían visto ser follada.

"Debemos responder entregándonos a nosotros mismos, una vez más", le pidió, ya tirando de ella encima de él.

Mina no lo detuvo. En cambio, fue voluntariamente y se sorprendió cuando

maniobró para que su raja lo enfrentara y se encontraran en una posición de sesenta y nueve.

"Quiero ver lo mucho que disfrutas tomándome en tu boca mientras te tomo con la mía." Sus manos se movieron por el interior de sus muslos, abriéndoselos más ampliamente.

Mina dio una nerviosa mirada hacia su sombra reflejada en el lienzo. Vio la forma oscura de las manos de Yaten acariciando sus piernas. Entonces miró la evidencia de su excitación y se lamió los labios.

Cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su eje, él contuvo un aliento gutural.

"Si", susurró. "Abre tus muslos más y arquea la espalda." Ella se movió en su posición. "Tan bella. Tan húmeda. Quiero llevarte al clímax de nuevo hasta que grites. Dejar tu pecho para poder sentir tus pezones rascar mi barriga mientras me meto en tu boca."

La posición de ella era amplia para el deleite de Yaten y jugó con sus brotes apretados.

También mostraba una imagen interesante que se reflejaba de vuelta en el frente de las paredes de la tienda. Mina se quedó sin aliento cuando le robó un último vistazo antes de tomar a Yaten profundamente en su boca.

Cuando empezó a acariciar su pene con su lengua, Yaten abrió su raja con sus pulgares. Con movimientos circulares trabajó su cuerpo hasta llevarlo de nuevo a un frenesí. Yaten levantó la cabeza para probar sus jugos, enviando temblores crecientes a través de Mina.

Oh, Dios. Él la iba a matar de nuevo. "¿Puedo corrrerme, mi señor?"

"Sí, mi amor, te has ganado tu placer." Chupó su clítoris con su boca, chasqueando la lengua contra la sensible punta.

Mina gritó. Oleada tras oleada de vibraciones se filtraron a través de su cuerpo mientras Yaten bebía de ella. Cuando las sensaciones se convirtieron en demasiado ella trató de apartarse.

"No más, no puedo aguantar más." Ella se retorció, con la esperanza de que la dejara mientras oraba para que no lo hiciera.

Con un gruñido le dio la vuelta y se arrastró junto a ella, presionando suavemente su longitud contra la suya. Él se acurrucó a su lado como si no pudiera acercarse lo suficiente. Estaban piel a piel, y todavía Mina consiguió tener la sensación de que no era suficiente, incluso para él. Cuando levantó una pierna encima de sus muslos, la atrapó dejándola fija, y finalmente se movió hacia abajo. En momentos oyó profundizar su respiración, sintiendo que su cuerpo se relajaba.

"Nunca me dejes, Mina. Prométeme que nunca me dejarás." Las palabras eran casi inaudibles mientras se hundía más profundamente en el sueño.

Una lágrima cayó, luego otra y otra hasta que un arroyo corrió por sus mejillas.

Ella no le respondió.

Gracias a Dios que no se dio cuenta.

Después de todo lo que dijo esta noche, después de todo lo que se había dado cuenta, no tenía más remedio que irse.

Ella se iría y le dejaría su corazón a este hombre, pero estaría condenada si perdía su libertad también.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 16**

El aire crujía con la ira de Diamante. El lobo había follado a la mujer toda la noche y el hechicero no podía hacer nada más que ver desde su bola de cristal. La furia corría por sus venas con el fuego al rojo vivo mientras su imagen gritaba por el lobo.

La mujer era débil.

Débil como todos los humanos.

El pensamiento llegó mientras dirigía su ardiente mirada de la bola de cristal al hombre desnudo, encadenado a la pared de piedra. Colgaba inerte, como una muñeca de trapo, roto y magullado.

Este hombre que se hacía llamar a sí mismo John Steele, y fue una vez esposo de la ahora reina de Tréboles. Había ofrecido sus servicios para poner al Rey de Tréboles de rodillas, siempre y cuando el premio fuera Lita. El hombre brillaba por su odio hacia la perra. Un odio que Diamante conocía muy bien.

Pero Steele era humano, un ser inferior. Los dedos largos Diamante se apretaron en puños. Aceptar su ayuda sería admitir la debilidad de su propio poder. No podía permitir que su pueblo le hiciera preguntas al respecto.

Diamante esbozó una lenta y satisfecha sonrisa. Había utilizado su control mental para destruir a los _bakirs _encadenados en las mazmorras del Señor Yaten. Usando la mente de Mina, fue capaz de acercarse lo suficiente, y le había tomado sólo una sola pulsación a los pensamientos de uno de los guardias del hombre-lobo para hacerle abrir una de las cadenas de los _bakir. _Luego, cuando el hipnotizado lobo tropezó por la escalera, de vuelta a su puesto, Diamante lanzó la locura al _bakir _entre sus compañeros y hizo que se hicieran trizas los unos a los otros.

La sed de sangre que reinaba en su células había vuelto su la atención de Diamante a Steele.

Diamante se dirigió a Steele. La sangre de Diamante manchaba la túnica blanca que se arremolinaba alrededor de sus tobillos antes de que se detuviera frente a Steele. Con un dedo debajo de la barbilla del hombre levantó su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por la hinchazón y la sangre seca hacía una ruta de descenso desde su boca a su garganta.

El dedo Diamante cayó debajo de la barbilla de Steele y la cabeza del hombre se balanceó sobre su pecho.

Por un momento el hombre fue un gran entretenimiento. Diamante había atado el pene y bolas de Steele con un cordel grueso, luego lo había azotado en repetidas ocasiones. El infiel había gritado como un alma en pena. Sin embargo, el último disfrute fue cuando Diamante le quitó las cadenas del hombre y lo dejó sobre manos y rodillas. El hechicero había conducido su propio pene al apretado ano del hombre, golpeando en Steele hasta que Diamante había encontrado su propia liberación. El hombre fue, obviamente, follado en el trasero con anterioridad y el hechicero se

preguntaba si el humano habría encontrado placer en su invasión. En un momento a Diamante se le había ocurrido que el hombre parecía gozar de sus torturas en algún grado.

Diamante dio vuelta al hombre con disgusto. Este humano era sólo una cáscara. No era digno de su atención. Cuando Steele despertara de su inconsciencia sería alimento para los _bakirs _de Diamante.

La bola de cristal brilló con un azul fluorescente, llamando la atención de Diamante a ella.

Ya era hora.

El cuarzo encaramado en una mesa de granito estaba ante el conjunto de

gigantescas ventanas que daba al reino de Diamante. Sin embargo, su atención era sólo para los cristales mientras una escena se desarrollaba ante él. Mina estaba dentro de los brazos del Señor Yaten, con una suave sonrisa de placer en su hermoso rostro.

Con caliente furia, Diamante deslizó su mano por la mesa, apenas evitando la piedra.

Envió todo lo demás a volar por el aire. Un cristal se hizo añicos contra la pared, los papeles se dispersaron, y la jarra de vino se estrelló contra el suelo. El rico vino se derramó, rojo como la sangre, vertiéndose sobre las losas.

Se estremeció y trató de frenar a su control. Necesitaba algo para relajarse, alguien para aliviar su sufrimiento.

"¡Azu!"

Una pequeña rubia se precipitó en la habitación. En su prisa se cayó al entrar en contacto con el vino vertido y se deslizó por la habitación, deteniéndose a los pies de Diamante. Cuando se levantó, él la agarró del hombro y la empujó hacia atrás contra el suelo.

Tomando un puñado de su pelo, que era algo que la mujer disfrutaba, la sacudió para que se quedara en cuclillas. "No hay necesidad de ponerte de pie. Tu tarea será realizada mejor de rodillas." Obligó a su boca a bajar a la protuberancia de su ingle.

"Chupa mi pene, muchacha, y sé rápida."

Cuando ella abrió su bata y lo tomó en su boca, él lanzó una respiración pesada.

Con un empuje de sus caderas circuló su pene en su garganta y sonrió cuando sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de agua. El gorgoteo de pequeños sonidos que hacía cuando se atragantaba le agradaba. Sin embargo, él sabía que ella sentía placer también. La moza gustaba de ser utilizada de cualquier modo que él eligiera.

Inmediatamente se sintió más en control de sí mismo. Mientras la muchacha le daba placer él pasó la mano sobre el frío cristal.

"Despierta, mi linda, es el momento".

La mujer en el vidrio gimió. Mina se retorció, como si su llamado fuera más una pesadilla que el escape que estaba destinado a ser. O lo que él le hizo creer.

"Despierta, mi linda", repitió mientras sentía que su clímax se elevaba. Su mano se quedó en el pelo de la rubia, sacudiendo su rostro hacia atrás de modo que sus miradas se encontraran. "Más rápido, perra, no tengo tiempo para esperar." Torció su mano, apretando su agarre.

Con eso la mujer obligó a su gran pene a llegar a su garganta. Ella se atragantó, con los músculos de su cuello apretándolo, cerrándose a su alrededor hasta que su semilla fue lanzada en una descarga de fuego. Era en esos momentos cuando sentía un poco de su control rompiéndose con cada movimiento de su orgasmo.

No. Él nunca perdía el control. Con dientes apretados, Diamante susurró mientras salía de la boca de la mujer.

"Fuera de aquí", gruñó, mientras retrocedía. Ella ni siquiera trató de levantarse, sino que se arrastró por el cuarto, lanzando su mirada al hombre que colgaba de la pared. Suavemente, la mano de Diamante se deslizó desde la base hasta la punta de su erección. Estuvo bien. Muy bien. Con un suspiro de satisfacción dejó caer su manto sobre su ahora flácido pene.

Ya era hora.

Sólo hacía falta una simple orden mental y un equipo de su _bakirs _de bata negra ensillarían sus bestias. Arrebatarían a Mina, una vez que estuviera lo bastante lejos del campamento.

Cuando volvió a mirar en el cristal, Mina se encontraba sentada. Con una mirada tan cursi en su cara mientras miraba al Señor Yaten que fue suficiente para que Diamante gruñera. La perra no tenía gusto.

Sin embargo, bajó su voz. _Ah has despertado_, le dijo mentalmente a ella.

"Diamante", murmuró ella buscando por la tienda.

Silencio, mi linda, no debes despertar a la bestia. Ha llegado el momento. El grupo de exploradores duerme y yo estoy cerca.

"Pero…"

Él rompió su tren de pensamientos para interponer una foto de su granja, una escena que había tomado de sus recuerdos. Ella jadeó cuando su estúpido perro, y después un cachorro, asomaron la cabeza de la canasta que su tío Haruka cargaba.

Cuando Mina comenzó a sollozar, la escena se desvaneció. Lo último que

necesitaba era despertar al hombre-lobo a su lado.

Es hora de irse, Mina. ¿Estás lista? Cuando ella vaciló, agregó, _tu tía te espera. ¿Sabías que ella no está bien? No, no, está presa contra su voluntad. Creo que tiene un corazón débil. El tiempo es la clave._

La palma de la mano de Mina tapó su boca mientras ahogaba un grito. Con

cuidado, se resbaló de los brazos de Yaten. Se detuvo una vez para tocar la melena del lobo con dulzura mientras Diamante lanzaba un gruñido. Su cabeza se movió y con una brizna de miedo ella abrió mucho los ojos mientras se apresuraba a ponerse de pie.

El sonido era sólo uno de los que hacía el lobo soñando. Ahora ven a mí.

Con pies ligeros como plumas, se movió a través de la tienda, en silencio levantado la puerta y se metió en la noche.

El frío se sintió en los pezones y Diamante sofocó otro gruñido. Él perforaría esos pezones y colgaría su identificación de propiedad en cada uno. El Señor Yaten estaría

allí para mirar mientras él follaba a la mujer. Podía imaginar la rabia en el rostro de Yaten mientras luchaba contra sus ataduras, aún mientras el pene de Diamante se dirigía al núcleo de Mina.

Sólo la idea hizo que su miembro se alargara, se endureciera. Diamante dio una sonrisa maliciosa. Después de matar a Yaten, el hechicero podría incluso tener el pene del lobo como un trofeo para colgarlo de su bata.

O se agitó mientras Mina pasaba junto a él. Diamante frunció el ceño.

Deja al perro. Sólo impedirá que escapes, le ordenó a Mina.

"No puedo." Su voz sonó apretada por la emoción.

Debes hacerlo por el bien de tu tía. Supo que le dijo lo correcto cuando ella

comenzó a moverse a través del campamento.

Maldita sea. La mujer tenía mierda en la cabeza. Se dirigía la dirección equivocada.

Date la vuelta, mi bonita. Debes darte prisa yendo hacia el grupo de árboles a tu izquierda. Diamante disparó una imagen de él vestido con pantalones de cuero, con su cabello oscuro fluyendo en la brisa, con la mano estirada. _Ven a mí. Deja que te lleve a_ _casa._

Mina se movió más allá de todos los tigres y los lobos durmiendo. La vio dudar cuando un guardia olfateó el aire. _Él es inmune a tu olor. Además llevas el olor de su_ _amo. _Ese hecho hizo que el nervio del cuello de Diamante se moviera. _Él no interferirá._ _Sólo ten cuidado._

Por supuesto, nadie se daría cuenta de que Mina se iba, pero no era necesario decirle ese hecho tampoco. Diamante la había metido en una burbuja mental de protección que envolvían su aroma y su cuerpo. Incluso sus huellas se verían afectadas.

Al menos la perra podía seguir órdenes. Ella se movió con cuidado, lanzándose detrás de un arbusto y evitando la vista del guardia.

La noche era clara y la luna brillante se filtraba a través del dosel del bosque para guiar a la mujer. Una vez tropezó y cayó, pero se levantó sin hacer ruido y continuó. Era curioso cómo esta mujer aún tenía sentimientos por una tía que, obviamente, la había tratado mal. Tonta.

Al mismo tiempo que Mina se dirigía hacia su trampa sintió a sus _bakirs_

acercándose a ella. No mucho más y sería suya. Y sería la ruina de Yaten.

Entonces se desataría el infierno.

Un solo aullido de lobo se escuchó en el aire.

Mina llegó a punto muerto. Dio media vuelta. Dio un paso, levantó su mano a la zona por encima de su pecho izquierdo, casi como si el grito hubiera atravesado su corazón.

El líder de esa maldita manada estaba despierto.

Sin demora Diamante envió otra imagen de su tía a Mina.

Corre, mi linda. ¡Los lobos están tras de ti! Huye hacia el mar de rojo.

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 17**

El aullido de Yaten estaba lleno de dolor. Mina no sintió su ira, sino un profundo y hueco vacío. Por un momento pensó en regresar. Pero cuando la imagen de la tía Michiru brilló en su mente se volvió en la otra dirección. Su tía estaba enferma, tal vez muriendo, y la anciana estaba sola. La idea hizo que Mina diera un paso, luego otro, hasta que comenzó a correr.

Al momento en que salió de la línea de árboles vio el mar de color rojo. Un campo de amapolas tan alto que casi le llegaba a los hombros. La voz de Diamante la atraía hacia las flores como un imán. Cuanto más cerca estaba de las flores, más fuerte su olor dulce se volvía. El olor era insoportable. Se tambaleó al entrar en el perímetro de las flores.

Una vez más oyó la llamada de Yaten a ella. No necesitaba hablar "lobo" para saber que la estaba llamando para que volviera a casa.

A casa. Pensó que era extraño y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. ¿Podría construir un hogar con Yaten ahí en esa tierra extraña?

No. Tenía que volver con la tía Michiru, necesitaba asegurarse de que su tía estaba bien. Tropezó más adelante, adentrándose más y más en las altas amapolas.

En la mente de Mina, Diamante alzó los brazos al cielo. Se veía hermoso contra la oscuridad de la noche.

Llamó a los vientos del norte para que soplaran frío y duro.

Inmediatamente, ráfagas de aire cayeron sobre la suavidad de los pétalos de las flores, recogiendo sus semillas, difundiendo sus perfumes de amapola sobre la tierra. Las corrientes eran como agujas afiladas picando la espalda de Mina, empujándola literalmente. Ella trató de detenerse, con el pensamiento de pedirle a Yaten que la enviara de regreso a Kansas, con la promesa de que regresaría, pero los vientos luchaban con ella, impulsándola hacia adelante.

Mina parpadeó con fuerza, con los ojos borrosos, ardiéndole. El olor de las

amapolas dominaba el aire y obligaba a sus pulmones a dar rápidas respiraciones.

Trató de contener la respiración, pero fracasó. Con cada respiración llevaba el polen a sus pulmones. En cámara lenta, puso las rodillas en el suelo. Una explosión de pequeñas semillas color negro del centro de las amapolas cayó sobre ella. Su cuerpo quedó inerte. Ella se retorció y logró caer sobre su espalda, aplastando los tallos y flores debajo de ella.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Trató de levantar el brazo, pero éste se mantuvo inmóvil a su lado. Horrorizada, yacía paralizada, muerta y moribundas hojas se elevaron en el aire. Giraban en un tornado que salía de las puntas de las flores antes de caer con pétalos y hojas sobre ella de una en una. Uno, luego dos, luego decenas, seguido por cientos.

Su mente gritaba de miedo. Estaba siendo enterrada viva.

Trató de abrir la boca, trató de gritarle a Yaten, pero no pasó nada. Las hojas y los pétalos comenzaron a cubrir su rostro. No podía hacer nada para hacerlos a un lado. Y sabía que no había manera de que Yaten la encontrara antes de que asfixiara.

Una risa malvada la apuñaló. _Duerme_, Diamante dijo, y su tono estuvo lleno de una amenaza que no había escuchado nunca en su voz antes. _Duerme y cuando despiertes_ _tendré una sorpresa para ti._

Mina luchó por mantener la conciencia. Pero no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a lo que salía de la oscuridad.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hola esperamos que los capis hallan sudo de su agrado, espero que en los review me digan cm pasaron la navidad jijijjjijiji…. Les quiero preguntar algo, yo leo su rew pero quisiera saber si les llegan mis mensajes a ustedes…. Si más que decir FELIZ NAVIDAD AMIGAS.**

**PD: se les quiere mucho… y yo leo sus review así que no se preocupen por nada ;) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**Hola chicas mil disculpas de parte de las 2 Y-Y es que se nos daño la compu y nos dijeron que dentro de 3 días a 4 esta lista asi que he tenido que recurrir a un cibertg para actualizar la novela, y como recompensa por nuestra tardanza aquí están los últimos capítulos esperamos que os guste mucho esperamos sus Review… mil gracias por leernos… para las que estén leyendo De profesor a amante actualizare para enero como el 15 creo yo que ya tendran 3 capis, y estoy trabajando en una nueva historia que subiré también para enero que se titula ¿Quién mato a Quien? Es de misterio paranormal jajaj espero que también les guste mucho… ha otra cosa quisiera saber si les gustan nuestras adaptaciones BDSM para seguir subiendo los libros de esta autora que tiene una serie TABOO muy buena. Esperamos sus comentarios. Saludos y FELIZ NAVIDAD AMIGAS.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 18**

El dolor en el pecho de Yaten lo apuñalaba tan profundamente que casi lo

inmovilizaba. Sabía que ella se había ido para siempre, y que se acababa de ir. Yaten sabía que Mina lo había dejado.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la misma noche en que por fin se había entregado a él? Ella le había confiado a él su placer, deseándolo, pareciendo amarlo, y se había escabullido sin ni siquiera una apropiada despedida.

¿Por qué?

Porque ella sabía que nunca la dejaría ir. Ella sabía que la hubiera obligado a quedarse. Dioses, ¿qué tipo de hombre soy que tengo que obligar a mi pareja verdadera a permanecer conmigo en contra de su voluntad?

"Le di más de lo que le he dado a ninguna mujer", sostuvo en voz alta, tratando de luchar contra el dolor. "Le di todo."

Todo menos lo que ella quería, él mismo se respondió... con una voz que sonaba casi igual que el de una de las reinas Tarok. De hecho, las palabras exactas de Rei, la Reina de Espadas, resonaron en su mente.

Ella nunca se podrá someter de la forma en que deseas. No es natural para ella. Mina había disfrutado de su sumisión, ella la había ansiado, lo había amado, excepto en su corazón, podía haber sido sometida en todos los aspectos de su vida.

No fue natural para ella, no era lo que había deseado.

Él, Yaten, no era lo que ella había deseado, no si su amor tenía el precio de su libertad. Su independencia significaba mucho para ella.

Imágenes de Rei y Diana jugaron en su mente. Sí. Esas mujeres eran muy

similares.

Estuvo tan seguro de sí mismo, tan en contra de los compromisos que Nicolás, el Rey de Espadas, se había propuesto para ganarse a su compañera.

¿Por qué esas concesiones parecían tan insignificantes ahora?

"Maldito sea yo mismo." Su falta de voluntad para ser flexible, su intento de atrapar el espíritu de Mina dentro de su control, la había arrojado lejos de él. "Maldito sea ¡todo!"

No podía dejarla ir.

No lo haría.

No sin antes hablar con ella de su amor. No sin decirle lo que lo lamentaba y darle la opción de quedarse con él y prometerle que siempre tendría su libertad. No quería obligarla a someterse a él a menos que ella lo deseara. Siempre iba a ser su elección. Debería haber sido así desde el principio.

Incluso más dolor ató el corazón de Yaten mientras se volvía para aullar. Cambió de hombre a lobo hasta que estuvo sobre sus cuatro patas y una piel dorada cubría su cuerpo. Al transformarse, cada lobo, were tigre y hasta were delfín respondieron a su llamada. Sus respuestas le decían que le ayudarían a encontrar a Mina y la traerían de forma segura de nuevo a él.

Yaten salió de su tienda, ladrando órdenes a sus capitanes. Ordenó a la mayoría quedarse. Necesitaban hacer guardia en el campamento y proteger a las otras mujeres. No serviría de nada que Diamante o Steele tomara esa oportunidad para sorprenderlos. La testaruda de Rei trató de unirse a la búsqueda, pero fue convencida por su compañero para quedarse y ayudar a proteger a su tía embarazada Lita.

Los miembros del equipo de búsqueda captaron el aroma de Mina en el

campamento, pero no iba más allá de unos pocos pasos como los que había tomado la noche anterior.

¿Cómo podía ser eso?

"Es como si se hubiera desvanecido por completo", murmuró el príncipe Artemis en su forma de hombre sobre su montura. Montaba a pelo en uno de los _jul_. Como were delfín, Eral estaba más cómodo en el agua, pero sus sentidos eran precisos, incluso en la tierra. De su hombro colgaba su arco y un saco con flechas.

Ningún árbol tiene su olor, el rey Nicolás habló en su mente y él dio un gruñido_._

_No creo que haya escapado de esa forma._

Entonces, ¿cómo? Yaten respondió, con su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que su pecho le dolía aún más. Sus excelentes ojos buscaron en el suelo en busca de señales de Mina. De una huella. De una rama rota. Cualquier cosa que lo llevara a ella.

Sin aspavientos, Yaten les ordenó a sus hombres, así como al príncipe y a los reyes.

_Tenemos que encontrarla._

Antes de que Diamante lo haga.

Al momento en el pensamiento entró en la mente de Yaten, la sangre le latió en la cabeza y un miedo repentino corrió a su corazón.

¡Dense prisa! Mandó.

Yaten corrió hacia adelante, a lo largo del camino del bosque, tratando de ponerse sobre el aroma de Mina. Nunca se sintió tan impotente. Sus sentidos estaban cegados para con ella. Él trató de bloquear el sonido de las ardillas en los árboles _ch'tok_, el llamado de las aves nocturnas, los conejos corriendo a través de los arbustos. Trató de ignorar el olor de los otros seres, el rico olor de la tierra, el olor de los árboles de pino y _ch'tok_. Trató de concentrarse sólo en alguna señal de Mina.

Todo parecía estar trabajando en contra él, como si estuviera enfurecido por la forma en que había tratado a la mujer que amaba.

Oyó un ladrido y miró por encima del hombro para ver a O saltando detrás de él.

Sintió la preocupación del animal por su amante y su sola mente buscándola. Lo mismo que el espíritu solo de Yaten quería recuperar a su mujer.

Yaten tomó velocidad, lanzándose a lo largo del camino hacia la línea de árboles. Más allá de los árboles había una cubierta de hierba en la pradera que se extendía por hectáreas. Aspiró el aire y atrapó un aroma familiar, un olor que no pertenecía a su reino. Un olor que envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo con pelo.

Cuando salió fuera de los árboles, los vio. Se quedó helado, mientras O continuaba a la carga pasándolo.

Las flores rojas de amapolas parecían no terminar nunca. Brillaban bajo la luz de la luna como un mar de sangre. ¿De dónde podrían haber venido esas flores?

Un puño frío se apoderó de su corazón.

Diamante.

Yaten aulló a sus compañeros, llamándolos a él mientras indicaba las flores, después de O.

El olor dulzón de la amapola era casi abrumador, acabando con su capacidad de todo, excepto del olor de las rojas flores.

Antes de entrar en las flores, en el horizonte oscuro debajo del resplandor de la luna, los vio y escuchó. Figuras oscuras envueltas montando bestias horribles que gruñían mientras galopaban por las amapolas hacia el lado opuesto.

_Bakirs_.

Yaten volvió a aullar, alertando a su pueblo del peligro y de la presencia de los secuaces del hechicero. Llamando al resto del grupo de caza a ir a toda prisa hacia él.

La mirada fija de Yaten descansó en el mar de flores, como si alguien hubiera puesto un rastro débil con las rojas flores. Tenía que haber sido Mina y Diamante habría enviado a los _bakirs _a capturarla.

Pero ¿cómo podría el mago saber sobre Mina? ¿Por qué ella iría a Diamante?

La respuesta vino a él mientras se precipitaba sobre sus patas. _Debió haber utilizado algún tipo de control mental._

Una vez más se maldijo por su propia rigidez de asno. La había herido en su orgullo. Le había roto el corazón y la había dejado vulnerable.

O y Yaten gruñeron al unísono mientras pasaban por las flores. El perro lobo irlandés

tropezó, sacudió la cabeza, y luego continuó. Yaten sintió el poder de las amapolas intentando captar sus sentidos. Su mente se sentía confundida mientras el polen se precipitaba a sus ojos y hocico. O tropezó una y otra vez, moviéndose con movimientos extraños, como si apenas pudiera levantar las piernas.

Yaten cargó al perro, negándose a dejar que la magia oscura de las flores lo superara.

Sus propias piernas se sintieron débiles. Su visión se volvió borrosa y apenas pudo ver donde las flores estaban pisoteadas por delante. Las amapolas estaban encima de su cabeza y no podía ver a los _bakirs_, pero sabía que se acercaban. Los sentía.

Oía el golpeteo de los cascos de las bestias. Sentía la emboscada mental de los _bakirs _filtrarse.

Como un reguero de luz del sol, entre la oscuridad, a través de un denso olor de amapolas Yaten captó el dulce aroma de mujer de Mina. Al momento siguiente, casi tropezó con su cuerpo. Estaba enterrada bajo hojas y pétalos. Sin detenerse, cambió a hombre, su cuerpo se alargó, convirtiendo sus patas delanteras en manos y rápidamente las metió entre los pétalos para tomar su rostro.

Un grito de angustia salió de sus labios al ver cuán mortalmente blanca estaba bajo la luz de la brillante luna.

"¡Mina!", Gritó mientras quitaba los últimos pétalos. "Despierta, mi amor."

Ella no se movió. Su pecho ni siquiera se levantó con la más elemental de las respiraciones.

Yaten casi no estaba consciente. Se esforzó por mantener el control sobre sus miembros mientras bajaba a la boca a Mina. La tomó por la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Apretó los labios a los de ella. Sopló aire a sus pulmones.

Cuando ella no respondió, lo hizo de nuevo. Después dos veces más.

Mina se atragantó. Tosió unos pocos pétalos de amapola. Respiró hondo y agitó las pestañas. El alivio inundó a Yaten porque estaba viva, pero al mismo tiempo, aumentó el terror de que pudieran ser capturados por los _bakirs _y llevados ante Diamante. No sentía terror por sí mismo, sino miedo por Mina. Dioses, no podría soportar que algo le pasara a su mujer, a su amor.

Sintió un ruido sordo a sus pies y con borrosa mirada vio que O se había

derrumbado al lado de su ama.

La visión de Yaten se movió. Sus brazos y piernas se convirtieron en plomo. Su cuerpo se desplomó junto al de Mina, y cayó en un sueño profundo, sin sentido.

**Continuara…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 19**

Usando su bola de cristal, Diamante dio una sonrisa de triunfo al ver la caída de Yaten.

Los _bakirs _del hechicero estaban casi sobre el hijo de puta y su puta. Debido a los poderes mentales de Diamante, los _bakirs _eran insensibles a la magia de las flores y serían capaces de capturar al hombre lobo y a la mujer sin ningún problema. Las bestias que cabalgaban serían utilizadas para llevar los cuerpos de Yaten y Mina de vuelta a Malachad.

Diamante incluso envió una orden mental a los _bakirs _para que recogieran al perro también. De lo que había aprendido de Mina, su amor se dividiría en dos, por su mascota y su amor por el lobo cuando le diera a elegir cuál de ellos moriría primero. Hombre lobo o perro.

La sonrisa del mago se convirtió en un reflejo de pensamiento con la mujer en realidad amando al lobo. La mierda de hombre lobo que había ayudado a los reyes Tarok a liberar a Diana, la ex-reina perra del hechicero. Diamante apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se hundieron en la carne de sus palmas y la sangre se filtró de entre sus uñas y salpicando su túnica blanca. El olor cobrizo del líquido de su propia vida sólo lo hacía más hambriento por Yaten y Mina, por la venganza que tendría cuando fueran llevados ante él.

Diamante fue la aliada más poderosa que Diamante tuvo nunca. Ella habría destruido los hermanos Tarok, dejando a Diamante saquear sus reinos y ganar el poder que ansiaba poseer. Pero todo fue arruinado por los reyes, sus nuevas reinas y por Yaten. Diana había escapado de las garras mentales de Diamante. La traidora perra se había alineado una vez más con sus hermanos. Tembló, negándose a admitir que sentía otra cosa que odio por la mujer.

El Señor Yaten fue uno de los que habían ayudado a liberarla.

Y sería uno de los primeros en morir.

Diamante respiró hondo y observó con satisfacción a sus _bakirs _acercarse a las formas inertes de Yaten y Mina.

Algo brilló a través de la noche, como un rayo horizontal. Volaba tan rápidamente que Diamante apenas la vio antes que la flecha mortal golpeara a uno de los _bakirs._

"¡No!" Gritó Diamante, incluso cuando vio al _bakir _volar a la tierra, y lo oyó gritar mentalmente, sintiendo el latido de su corazón muriendo.

Otra flecha rodó por la noche, conduciéndose a los corazones de las bestias y haciendo a los _bakirs _caer sobre sus espaldas. Diamante fue incapaz de detener la lluvia de flechas con la que cada uno de sus _bakirs _caía en el mar de amapolas. Por último sólo un _bakir _permanecía sobre su cabalgadura y a unos pasos sólo de Yaten y Mina.

¡Arróllalos! Diamante gritó mentalmente. Si no podía recuperar sus premios al menos los podría ver muertos. ¡Mátalos!

Pero así como los cascos de la bestia se acercaron a la cabeza del Señor Yaten, otra flecha zigzagueó a través del aire y se alojó en el corazón de la bestia. Esta dio un grito final, al mismo tiempo que otra flecha atravesaba al último _Bakir _entre los ojos.

Ambos bestia y _bakir _cayeron al suelo, arrastrándose a centímetros del lobo y de la mujer.

Con un rugido de furia, Diamante arrebató una daga de donde reposaba sobre la mesa, con la intención de perforar el corazón de Steele con ella, pero con ojos incrédulos vio que el hombre se había ido. Las cadenas colgaban sin fuerza de las paredes.

¿Cómo podría haber pasado eso?

Otro grito de furia y el mago arrojó el puñal con todas sus fuerzas a través de la puerta abierta, sin importarle donde aterrizara.

Un grito se oyó y luego un ruido sordo.

Azu se deslizó de la oscuridad a la luz de la luna que se inclinaba a través de las altas ventanas de la torre. La sangre formó un charco negro brillante que brotaba de su cuerpo donde el puñal se había clavado en su pecho.

La furia inundó a Diamante en una carrera tan poderosa que las ventanas de la torre estallaron. Vidrios llovieron por dentro y fuera de la torre.

Ahora, su juguete favorito estaba muerto, había perdido muchos de sus _bakir_, a Yaten y a la mujer, e incluso Steele se había escapado.

Su mirada se fijó de nuevo en la bola de cristal para ver quién había arruinado todo para él esta noche.

El Príncipe Artemis, el were delfín, estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre la parte posterior de su _jul_. Sostenía una ballesta mientras su bestia avanzaba a través de las flores, obviamente, dispuesto a derribar a cualquier _bakir _que todavía pudiera vivir.

Diamante apretó los dientes.

Por supuesto. El were delfín era del mar, no se veía afectado por las amapolas, ni por cualquier magia de las plantas cultivadas en tierra firme.

Las llamas de ira y odio de Diamante casi lo consumieron.

Otro arrogante hijo de puta. Otro objetivo.

La sangre goteaba y corría alrededor del rey de Malachad. Tenía un pensamiento claro, y sólo uno.

El Príncipe Artemis pagaría.

**Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 20**

Habían pasado tres días y Yaten no había dejado de estar al lado de Mina, aún y cuando ella estaba inconsciente. Una vez que el Príncipe y los otros were delfines habían recuperado a Mina, O y Yaten de las amapolas venenosas, se habían dirigido con prisa de nuevo a Ciudad Esmeralda y a la sanadora para-para. Todos habían sido llevados a las aguas curativas al mismo tiempo, y el polen tóxico fue limpiado.

O había despertado apenas unas horas más tarde y se había quedado al lado de Mina hasta que Yaten se despertó al día siguiente. Yaten había exigido ver a Mina también. Ella fue traída ante él e instalada junto a él en su cama, donde permanecía hasta ese mismo momento. O había insistido en mantenerse en vigilia junto a su cama, sólo dejándola para comer y para hacer sus necesidades cuando Para-para arrastraba al perro fuera de la habitación.

Y Mina todavía dormía.

Su cabello rubio yacía en ondas salvajes alrededor de sus hermosos rasgos de hada.

Para-para creía que Mina despertaría pronto, que su cuerpo simplemente necesitaba recuperarse del trauma de la experiencia. Sin embargo, Yaten no podía dejar de temer por su gatita. Quería su espalda, garras y todo. Él haría lo que ella quisiera, cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando ella volviera con él.

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se paseó por la alcoba grande, con los pies

hundiéndose en la alfombra blanca de pared a pared. Mina yacía en su cama en la enorme estructura de roca, que estaba llena de almohadas, mantas y pieles suaves y blandas. Su dulce aroma de mujer y los aceites de curación que se le habían aplicado a su piel se mezclaban con el olor fresco y limpio de la cámara.

El príncipe Artemis había cumplido con creces su juramento a Yaten y pronto volvería a la Atlántida. Yaten hacía mucho tiempo había insistido en que el hombre no le debía ninguna obligación, pero el orgullo del pueblo were delfín era grande. Artemis se había negado a dejar el servicio para con Yaten hasta que la deuda estuviera cancelada.

Artemis había salvado a Yaten y a Mina, por no mencionar a la amada mascota de Mina, O. Era el turno de Yaten de tener una gran deuda con el príncipe.

El siempre presente calor de la ducha natural detrás de la pared esmeralda se emparejó en una carrera con la sangre de Yaten cuando vio moverse a Mina y escuchó su suave gemido. Corrió a su lado, se arrodilló junto a la cama y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

"¿Estás bien, mi amor?" Declaró Yaten mientras llevaba su mano a la boca y la besaba en los nudillos.

Las pestañas de Mina revolotearon. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, apretó la palma de su mano libre a su frente. "Maldita sea debió haber sido un infierno de fiesta", murmuró. "¿Un hombre lobo guapo? Nunca beberé tequila de nuevo."

Yaten sonrió y bajó la cara para encontrar sus labios contra los de Mina. "Este no es un sueño, amor. Estás en el lugar al que perteneces. A mi lado".

Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe y Yaten se levantó para no estar inclinado sobre ella. Rápidamente se empujó a sí misma para sentarse. Por un momento se vio pálida y sostuvo su cabeza entre las manos.

"¿Estás bien, gatita?" El miedo le levantó el pelo de la nuca de Yaten. "Voy por la sanadora."

"No", alargó la mano y agarró la suya antes de que pudiera alejarse. "Yo, estoy bien. Sólo tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza." Ella tomó una respiración profunda y pudo ver el retorno del color en su rostro mientras sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los suyos. "No me dejes, ¿de acuerdo?"

Yaten no pudo evitar sonreír. "Nunca te dejaré, mi amor."

El agarre de la mano de Mina se apretó y abrió mucho los ojos. "¿Qué has dicho?"

Él estiró su mano libre y sacudió su cabellera rubia quitándosela de la cara.

Él no pudo evitar inclinarse y presionar sus labios en los besos de hadas de su nariz.

Cuando se echó hacia atrás ella seguía mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Te amo, Mina de Kanzaz." La palabra que aún se sentía extraña en su lengua mientras tomaba su barbilla con su mano. "Te pido que seas mi pareja, libremente, por tu elección y reglas propias. Quiero que estés conmigo siempre, tan igual como yo."

**Continuara….**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 21**

Mina no podía respirar. No podía pensar. ¿Yaten le había declarado su amor? ¿Le había preguntado, no exigido que se quedara? Y no como alguien menor, ¿sino como su igual?

Antes que pudiera hablar, hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta. Ambos Yaten y Mina miraron hacia ella y después, el uno al otro. La ansiedad parpadeaba en el fondo de sus ojos. Era evidente que no querían ser molestados en ese precioso momento.

Entonces, el pomo de la puerta giró y se abrió. Rei entró, con su pelo castaño rojizo fluyendo alrededor de su rostro. Estaba vestida de nuevo en un traje de cuero sexy y pantalones que mostraban cada una de sus curvas.

La mano de Yaten se deslizó por la cara de Mina. Con la molestia llenando sus rasgos. Mina tiró la ropa de cama sobre su regazo para cubrir sus pechos. Yaten no se

molestó en cubrirse.

Rei miró a su tía Lita que la seguía. "Mina está despierta. Sabía que lo estaría."

Con facilidad Lita se sentó en la esquina de la cama, al otro lado de Yaten, con sus pechos llenando la túnica blanca suelta que llevaba. Con una sonrisa juntó las manos alrededor de la de Mina. "Gracias a Dios que estás bien."

En ese momento, los Reyes de Espadas y Tréboles entraron en la habitación, empequeñeciendo el espacio con su sola presencia.

Pasos pesados hicieron eco de su enojo, mientras cada uno se movía junto a sus compañeras.

Con una profunda reverencia, Andrew comenzó a pedir disculpas, "Perdón por nuestra intrusión, Señor Yaten." El hombre cubrió a su esposa con una mirada caliente. "Al parecer, a nuestras mujeres no les importa el castigo que se les inflige, ya que no prestan atención a nuestra advertencia de dejaros solos."

Lita frunció el ceño y trató de alejarse de la mano de su marido, que estaba

apoyado con firmeza sobre su hombro. Rei se puso rígida. Levantó su barbilla, levantó una ceja y le dio a su marido una silenciosa advertencia.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Nicolás puso los ojos en blanco. Luego tiró a una reacia Rei a sus brazos. Al cabo de sólo un momento la mujer se suavizó en el abrazo del hombre.

"Debería pegarte hasta que no te puedas sentar en una semana", murmuró el Rey de Espadas cerca de la oreja de Rei.

"¿Lo prometes?" Bromeó, pero gritó cuando la mano del hombre aterrizó en su trasero vestido de cuero.

Sí, por las expresiones embrutecidas en las dos caras de los reyes, sus mujeres eran más propensas a ser amadas y acariciadas hasta morir, en lugar de ser castigadas por su desobediencia.

Mina se volvió y vio la misma tierna emoción en los ojos de Yaten mientras él la miraba. La amaba. En verdad, en verdad la amaba.

Desde el pasillo una mujer chilló. Un gruñido y un ladrido de alerta siguieron. El caos reinó mientras O irrumpía por la puerta abierta. Para-para, respirando con dificultad, estaba pisándole los talones. Antes que pudiera tomar la correa detrás de O, el enorme perro lobo irlandés se lanzó, volando por el aire y aterrizando prácticamente en la parte superior de Mina.

Maldito fuera ese animal. Sin embargo Mina no pudo evitar la risa burbujeante de su garganta. Nunca fue tan feliz de ver al problemático perro. Mientras le acariciaba la espalda, él le lamía la cara, después se calmó, dejando su cabeza en su regazo cubierta por la sábana.

El ascenso y caída de los grandes y desnudos pechos de la sanadora llamó la atención de todos los hombres de la sala. Al unísono e inconscientemente, Mina, Rei y Lita movieron sus manos, golpeando a cada uno de sus hombres sobre los hombros con sus palmas abiertas. Y como si fuera una coreografía, cada hombre gimió, "¡Oww!"

La expresión en la cara de inocencia de Yaten calentó a Mina. Él realmente no estaba interesado en Para-para. La deseaba a _ella_, a Minako Moon Aino de Kansas.

Las abundantes pestañas de Para-para se movieron hacia abajo, ocultando su reacción a las miradas de los hombres. Pero el comienzo de una sonrisa se dibujó. "Lo siento, mi señor."

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Tal vez un poco demasiado rápido. "El perro parecía saber que su ama había recuperado la conciencia. No pude pararlo"

Entonces sonrió, inclinando la cabeza. "Mi señora, espero que se sienta mejor."

"Mucho mejor. Gracias."

"¿Qué quieres que haga con este animal?" La frustración de Para-para se dirigió a O con el ceño fruncido.

Nicolás dijo: "Tal vez deberíamos despedirnos."

"Pero no hemos hablado con Mina", insistió Rei.

"Más tarde". Nicolás agarró a su mujer por el brazo.

"Pero…"

"Más tarde", gruñó. Rei pilló una rabieta, pero se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta.

El Rey y la Reina de Tréboles los siguieron.

Para-para agarró la correa de O y le dio un tirón que casi le sacudió los pies mientras O se aferraba a la cama. Para-para y Yaten lucharon para conseguir que el perro se bajara al suelo. Una vez que lo hicieron, plantó su trasero en él. Con un gruñido de determinación Para-para se escabulló y arrastró al perro por la puerta, cerrándola suavemente detrás de ellos, pero no antes de que Mina la oyera murmurar,

"Maldito perro".

Con ello, la sala se quedó vacía, dejando a Mina y a Yaten solos. Hubo un incómodo silencio, un momento de malestar que permaneció. Mina no pudo evitar abrazarse en un intento fútil de conseguir una sensación de seguridad.

Yaten detuvo su mano con la suya. "Por favor, no escondas tu cuerpo de mis ojos. Siento gran placer en mirarte." La sonrisa de niño que había visto sólo una vez antes la calentó. Ella dejó caer el lino lejos, dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos a sus lujuriosos ojos.

Como si no se pudiera resistir, él se acercó, palpando sus globos plenos de marfil.

Su tacto era tierno, casi apreciativo.

"Gatita", hizo una pausa, "te pedí que fueras mi compañera. Que vivieras conmigo por toda la eternidad y compartieras mi vida."

Mina sabía que él podía sentir su corazón latiendo en su pecho, bajo su mano. El momento de reprimirse había terminado. Esperaba una respuesta.

Su cuerpo gritaba, _sí_. Su corazón y alma se unían en uno solo.

Pero ¿qué pasaría con la tía Michiru? Su tía la necesitaba.

"¿Yaten?" Una gran cantidad de incertidumbre colgaba de cada letra de su nombre.

Puso un dedo en sus labios. "El toque", susurró, "se dice que es el alimento de nuestras almas. ¿Me dejarás que te toque, Mina?"

"Sí." Ella respiró profundamente, con su cuerpo ya hormigueando de deseo. Si no podía tenerlo por toda la eternidad, lo tendría por un momento.

Unas manos fuertes se suavizaron mientras tomaban su mano en las suyas. Sólo el calor y la presencia de su piel era reconfortante. Con caricias, con movimientos lentos se movió de su muñeca hasta su codo y de regreso de nuevo, estirando los músculos de su antebrazo, masajeándolo. Eso despertó cada terminación nerviosa con su suave toque.

Sin pausa, repitió el sensual masaje en la parte interna de su brazo. Una vez más, tomó la mano en la suya. Desde los nudillos hasta la muñeca, trabajó en sus articulaciones. El masaje también era para que descansara. La estudió, claramente atento a cualquier señal de dolor. Era curioso, pero él no tenía ni idea que su contacto no podía molestarla, sólo darle la fuerza y el amor que ella anhelaba.

Como si él sintiera como ella, le dio la mano y le besó el interior de la muñeca. No había palabras podría describir la relación entre ellos.

Cuando sus nudillos comenzaron a hacer pequeños movimientos de medio punto sobre toda la palma de su mano, ella se quejó en voz alta. Quería cerrar los ojos, revolcarse en la sensación de felicidad, pero estaba atrapada en su intensa mirada, atrapada en la red que él estaba tejiendo a su alrededor.

Luego de intercalar su mano entre las suyas y frotarlas con fuerza hacia atrás y hacia adelante, creando fricción y un calor que quemó a través de su cuerpo como un reguero de pólvora. Ella lo deseaba ahora. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella, respirar la vida nuevamente dentro de su hambrienta alma.

Con la mano libre ella lo alcanzó, pero él negó. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron. Su mandíbula se apretó con determinación. Claramente, él no había terminado de volverla loca mientras repetía el mismo masaje en su otro brazo y mano.

Cuando Mina estuvo segura de que no podía aguantar más, él se trasladó a sus pies.

Rotando sus pulgares por la articulación, aplicó presión con sus dedos para que uno siguiera al otro en pequeños y alternados círculos sobre la planta del pie. Él jugó con los dedos de su pie, deslizándose uno en la boca, chupándolo, moviendo su lengua alrededor dando vueltas y vueltas.

Mina susurró en un suspiro y arqueó la espalda. No sabía que había zonas erógenas en los pies. El brillo de sus ojos le dijo que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciéndole. Con movimientos lentos, subió sus fuertes manos hasta su pantorrilla.

Suavemente pero con firmeza, invadió su rodilla, la longitud de su pierna. Al llegar a la parte superior del muslo, deslizó sus dedos en el pliegue entre su vagina y su muslo. La punta de sus dedos eran como un aliento en su húmedo núcleo, mientras que por otra parte la otra mano se acercó a su cadera, masajeando la piel suave antes de deslizarse por su muslo.

Mina gimió cuando su mano se unió a la otra en movimiento por su pierna.

"Yaten". Su nombre fue una declaración en su lengua. Trató de abrir las piernas más amplias, pero él la detuvo con un firme agarre. "Shhh, no he terminado." ¿Alguna vez había notado la tensión sexual en su tono de voz? ¿La cruda necesidad en su profunda voz? Este hombre, que podía cambiar de forma a un lobo, que gobernaba las tierras hasta donde se podían ver, la deseaba.

Él levantó la pierna, doblándola en la rodilla para tocarle el pecho. El movimiento de apertura a lo ancho hizo que sus dedos del pie se doblaran de puro éxtasis. Los músculos de su vagina se contrajeron. Las palmas de sus manos se curvaron en la ropa de cama.

La mirada de Yaten se mantuvo fija en sus pliegues hinchados. Mientras se las arreglaba para bajarle la pierna y llegaba a la otra, su lengua se deslizó por sus labios, con un movimiento sensual causando que otra ola de deseo alcanzara sus muslos. Él parpadeó con fuerza, como si tratara de romper el trance mientras su pie tocaba la ropa de cama.

Cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron y la electricidad crepitó entre ellos. Su respiración fue difícil mientras las palmas de sus manos se apoderaban de sus caderas y él la bajaba por la cama. Luego se arrastró hasta la cabecera de la cama, cruzó las piernas al estilo indio, y puso su cabeza en su regazo para que ella estuviera mirando la brillante esmeralda del techo. Oyó su fuerte inhalación cuando su pelo fluyó a través de su pene, que abarcándola tanto como sus bolas. Él se endureció aún más, pulsando contra su nuca. El gemido gutural que escapó de su garganta la hizo reír.

"Estate quieta mujer." La orden fue más corta mientras se inclinaba y la besaba en la frente, antes de levantar la cabeza una vez más y deslizar una almohada entre sus cuerpos. Luego deslizó ambas manos detrás de su cuello. Con su mano alisó la piel de sus hombros, a lo largo de su cuello y en su cabello. En la base de su cráneo aplicó presión, con la punta de sus dedos levantando su cabeza ligeramente para darle un estiramiento en el cuello. Su restricción interna se rompió.

"Yaten, tengo que probarte." Se sentía como si fuera a morir si ella no lo tocaba. "Por favor".

La risa suave se encontró con su súplica. "Que así sea. Es tu turno."

Mina no dudó en darse la vuelta y ponerse de rodillas. Se enfrentó a Yaten,

frunciendo el ceño a la almohada que escondía su ingle de su vista. Cruzó los brazos sobre sus anchos hombros, levantando una ceja como diciendo: "¿Qué harás ahora?"

Sin dudarlo lo descubrió, tirando la almohada por la habitación. Ésta golpeó la pared con un golpe suave antes de caer al suelo.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. "Yaten, eres tan bello."

Su pene se sacudió bajo su valoración.

Era de acero cubierto de terciopelo mientras la punta de su dedo índice se movía en círculos sobre su corona. Una gota de líquido pre-seminal brillaba en su ranura.

Ella bajó su cabeza al mismo tiempo que se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo como ropa fresca. Cuando pasó su lengua por la cabeza de su pene, Yaten se estremeció, con un temblor moviéndose a través de Mina mientras lo tomaba profundo en su boca.

"Espera." Él estiró las piernas y las abrió de par en par. Metió varias almohadas detrás de su espalda y se reclinó. "Fóllame con tu boca."

Con mucho gusto, Mina quiso decirle, pero ya la mano de Yaten estaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza, conduciéndola hacia abajo. Con movimientos lentos, suaves, se movió desde la base de su pene hasta la punta, girando su lengua y capturando su jugo. Inclinando la cabeza, ella se encontró con la ensombrecida mirada de Yaten.

Sonriendo levantó entonces sus caderas.

"Me encanta ver que me follas con tu boca." Apretó los dedos en su pelo.

El dolor era una sutil sensación de bienvenida mientras Mina se deslizaba pasando sus dientes cuidadosamente sobre él. Él clavó sus uñas en sus axilas, al lado de su pecho, de sus muslos. Piel de gallina se deslizó a través de su carne y sonrió alrededor de su pene.

Lo chupó más duro, aumentando el ritmo, con la necesidad de sentir a Yaten perder el control. La presión en su cabeza, la subida de sus caderas le dijo que estaba cerca.

Yaten cautelosamente se salió de entre sus labios. "Reduce la velocidad. Todavía no." Sus palabras fueron concisas, mientras él se aferraba a su cordura como a un hilo.

"Arrástrate hasta aquí y pon tus muslos sobre los míos."

Sin dudarlo Mina hizo lo que Yaten le pidió.

Lo montó abriéndose a lo ancho, extendiendo sus pliegues húmedos. Su pene se sacudió, frotándose generosamente a través de sus hinchados labios. Ella puso la palma de su mano sobre sus hombros, muriendo por el momento en que se empujara en su interior.

En lugar de entrar en ella, él la tomó en brazos, atrayéndola contra su pecho.

Juntos se sostuvieron el uno al otro y respiraron. Por cuánto tiempo Mina no lo supo, pero cuando sus latidos de corazón se fundieron en uno solo, ella se perdió en la ruptura, pura y cruda.

El momento fue tan surrealista que sus ojos se humedecieron. "Hazme el amor."

Fue un susurro de deseo profundo, un dolor ardiente de su alma.

Las manos de Yaten alisaron su espalda y se apoyaron en sus caderas. La levantó, ayudándola quedar sobre su rodillas, después se movió para quedar de rodillas también. Colocando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, movió la otra para que quedara en su caja torácica y su pulgar acariciara las ondas de su pecho. Él apretó los labios en su barbilla. La cabeza de Mina se movía de nuevo mientras Yaten lentamente besaba la longitud de su cuello, hundiéndose en los huecos de su clavícula, y rozando la sensible piel entre sus pechos. Ella se arqueó, presionando su pecho hacia delante.

Él respondió a su silenciosa solicitud probando su pecho y guiando su tenso pezón a su caliente boca.

Con su lengua prodigó a su capullo y luego lo mordió con fuerza.

"_Ahhh_..." Mina no pudo evitar el grito que se arrancó de su boca mientras el fuego se agolpaba en su pecho, tirando de las cadenas invisibles unidas a su vientre.

"Ahora..." Ella temblaba. "Tómame ahora."

Sus cuerpos se movieron y rodaron por lo que quedó sobre su espalda y él

apretándola profundamente contra la ropa de cama con su peso.

Él deslizó su longitud a lo largo de ella y él mismo se encajó entre sus muslos. Él se quejó. "Creo que he esperado demasiado tiempo."

Con un empuje se enterró a sí mismo en lo más profundo de su calor.

El cielo no podía haberse sentido mejor.

El cuerpo de Mina se tensó y bajó la espalda. Con sus músculos vaginales

cerrándose apretadamente alrededor de su duro miembro. Espasmos preorgásmicos explotaron en todo su cuerpo, lloviendo con fuego y hielo, frío y caliente, colores y emociones. La fricción de su piel deslizándose una contra la otra era irreal. Estuvo a punto de esperar ver llamas de chispas entre sus cuerpos calientes.

En cambio, Yaten empujó más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo.

Mina desaceleró su respiración, necesitando deleitarse con el espacio entre el placer y la culminación. La respiración de Yaten era pesada mientras luchaba con lo inevitable, colgando en el umbral. Luego se sumergió hacia adelante, golpeando el punto sensible en el interior de Mina que rompió su control. Ella gritó justo antes de unirse a Yaten en la liberación, sumiendo a los dos en el borde del éxtasis.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con el punto culminante después del clímax mientras Yaten latía muy dentro de ella. Ninguno podría moverse durante un buen rato. Él se movió por encima de ella, con sus brazos a ambos lados de su cara, con su pene todavía dentro de ella.

Cuando después empezó a disminuir, Yaten rodó desde lo alto de Mina. Él la arrastró a su lado para hacerle frente con un largo e interminable beso, antes de colocarse sobre la espalda de ella. Usando su muslo para atraparla contra la cama, como si temiera que huyera de nuevo. En lugar de eso, Mina se enroscó hacia él, deslizando su muslo entre los suyos.

La acción lo hizo reír.

Con la punta de sus dedos trazó ligeramente la curva de su pecho y luego del otro.

"¿Puedes ser feliz, Mina, conmigo, aquí en Oz?" Antes que pudiera responder, añadió, "Tendrás la libertad de elegir. Puedes ir a casa si es tu deseo, pero es mi esperanza que te quedes conmigo."

Una sensación de hormigueo se apresuró por Mina. Yaten le estaba ofreciendo su libertad. Por la mirada de preocupación en su cara, ella supo que le ofrecía un enorme sacrificio.

Recordó escuchar un dicho que decía algo así como: _Si amas algo, déjalo libre. Si vuelve, es tuyo. Si no, nunca lo fue._

¿Era eso lo que Yaten estaba haciendo? ¿Dejándola en libertad para ver si ella volvía? ¿Sería una prueba de su amor? Y lo más importante, ahora que se había enamorado de Yaten, ¿Podría incluso vivir sin él?

Mina le acarició la mejilla con la palma de su mano. "Diamante me dijo que mi tía está enferma. Está sola, Yaten. No tiene a nadie, excepto a mí." Ella lo sintió tensarse bajo su tacto cuando ella mencionó a su adversario.

"Diamante te mintió." La expresión de Yaten era oscura. "Él es peligroso. Un malvado brujo."

Mina movió la palma de su mano a lo largo de la mandíbula tensa de Yaten, sintiendo su barba debajo de sus dedos. "¿Pero para qué me quiere?"

"Para destruirme. Para destruir a los Reyes Tarok. Te quiere para gobernar todas las tierras".

Mina dejó caer su mano lejos de la cara de Yaten. "Me dijo que me ayudaría a volver a casa."

"Entonces, es tu deseo de volver a Kanzaz.", Dijo con la extraña forma de Yaten de decir Kansas haciendo que Mina quisiera reír, pero la angustia en su rostro sofocó su impulso.

"No, sí. No lo sé. No lo sé." Mina luchó con la emoción que se estrelló contra la parte de atrás de sus párpados. No iba a llorar.

"¿Sería suficiente con que verifiques la condición de tu tía, sin tener que viajar de nuevo a Kanzaz?"

Una vez más ella luchó con su respuesta. Aun cuando había descubierto que Diamante le había mentido, que la tía Michiru estaba bien, ella no le dijo adiós, no fue capaz de decirle a la tía Michiru que estaba ilesa después del tornado.

"Deseas verla, ¿no?"

"Yaten, ella debe estar enloqueciendo de preocupación. El tornado golpeó con tanta rapidez, que las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido." El pulso de Mina estaba corriendo. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Yaten? ¿Cómo no lo haría?

Él desenredó sus miembros desnudos, empujándose de la cama y levantándose. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso los pantalones negros de cuero. Sus pasos parecían de plomo mientras se abría paso a un gabinete. Las puertas de madera crujieron cuando lo abrió, metió la mano y sacó un paquete. Su ropa. Las cosas que llevaba cuando había desembarcado por primera vez en este extraño mundo estaban en sus manos. Se dio la vuelta y se los ofreció a ella.

Cuando ella no hizo ningún movimiento de llegar a él, él puso la ropa sobre una mesa.

Sus ojos nunca se encontraron con los suyos.

Sin dejar de mirar lejos de ella, dijo, "Vístete", antes de girarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Vaciló brevemente antes de abrir. Sus hombros temblaron y los levantó bruscamente, antes de que cayeran y luego empujó la puerta abriéndola y caminando a través de ella.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Mina sintió que su corazón caía a la boca de su estómago. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora?

**Continuara…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 25**

La angustia que Yaten sentía era diferente a todo lo que había experimentado nunca antes. Los pantalones de cuero negro que llevaba eran sofocantes. Incluso su piel se sentía sensible y muy apretada. Una profunda sensación retorcía su corazón y su alma dándole ganas de atacar, de golpear con sus puños a cualquier cosa en su camino.

Este sentimiento de pérdida era ajeno a él.

Nunca supo que el amor podía ser tan dichoso y tan doloroso.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a su dormitorio en la gran caverna. Se pasó la mano por la melena salvaje, sin saber qué hacer después. Nunca fue indeciso. Nunca se sintió tan perdido.

Cuando llegó a la caverna, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras un tigre blanco caminaba sobre el suelo de roca lisa hacia él. Él reconoció al instante sus marcas y su aroma. La hechicera Luna, que fue liberada del servicio de los Reyes Tarok hacía sólo unos meses, había vuelto.

Sus pasos eran ligeros, con la cabeza inclinada con orgullo. Ya no llevaba ninguno de los collares de los reyes alrededor de su cuello. Ya no pertenecía a ningún hombre.

Ella comenzó a cambiar de forma cuando lo alcanzó, con su capa blanca cayendo, con sus miembros cambiando, alargándose, hasta que estuvo de pie sobre dos piernas. Sus brazos estaban elegantes a sus costados, con su pelo negro fluyendo libremente sobre los hombros y pechos desnudos, y sus ojos color azul encendidos con el fuego de la libertad que tanto había experimentado recientemente.

Ella le dio a Yaten un respetuoso saludo de cabeza y luego inclinó su rostro hasta encontrarse con su mirada. "Es un placer volverte a ver, Señor Yaten".

A pesar del dolor permanente en el corazón por Mina, le ofreció a Luna una

sonrisa. "Es bueno ver que estás bien." Hizo una pausa antes de preguntar sobre su capitán y amigo cercano, así como por la hermana de los Reyes Tarok'. "¿A Rafa y a Diana? ¿Cómo les va?"

Luna frunció los labios. Vaciló. Por último dijo: "Encontrarán su camino."

Yaten simplemente asintió en aceptación a su respuesta. Rafe y Diana eran fuertes.

Cada uno encontraría una manera de sobrevivir.

La hechicera le tendió la mano y un redondo liso, rubí apareció en su palma. Era transparente y de un color rojo oscuro, del tamaño de su puño. "He visto que tú y tu mujer necesitan de mis servicios."

En ese momento, Yaten apretó los dientes. Se obligó a relajarse mientras hablaba a la hechicera que era conocida por ser una gran profeta. "La mujer se quiere ir a su casa en Kanzaz." Yaten trató de contener la amargura que se levantaba como ácido en la parte trasera de su garganta.

El sintió la vacilante aproximación de Mina por detrás de él, incluso antes de oír el clic de las uñas de los pies de O contra el suelo de piedra. Él se tensó, esperando el momento en que llegara a su destino.

Luna esperó pacientemente hasta que Mina se unió a ellos. Yaten tragó cuando vio que su gatita estaba usando la misma ropa con la que había llegado la primera vez que había aterrizado en su reino, lo que parecía ser hacía siglos. Estaba limpia y remendada.

La hechicera inclinó la cabeza. "Necesitarás transporte a su hogar."

Por el rabillo del ojo Yaten vio la mirada de sorpresa en las facciones de Mina. ¿Veía miseria en su expresión, también? O se echó en cuclillas, mirando expectante a Luna, como si comprendiera cada palabra que decía.

Mina levantó la barbilla y no miró a Yaten. "Sí", fue todo lo que dijo.

Luna levantó la piedra de rubí redonda de su mano. Esta dio un suave resplandor que latió al ritmo de la sangre corriendo por las venas de Yaten. "Entonces tendrás que venir conmigo", dijo Luna.

Yaten sintió que su corazón estallaría, pero no dijo nada. Mina jugueteó con la correa de O y mantuvo la mirada baja evitando la de Yaten. Luna esperaba con una expresión tranquila, tan tranquila que quiso gritarle. ¿Cómo podía llevarse a Mina lejos de él tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué la bruja elegía justo ahora para volver a los reinos conocidos?

Finalmente Mina asintió. "Sí. Muy bien. Llévame a donde tengo que ir."

Luna le devolvió la inclinación de cabeza y se giró de inmediato. Siguieron a la hechicera a través de las puertas doradas y salieron a la luz del sol. Mina se quedado atrás, con O junto con ella. Los tres permanecían en silencio, sin ninguno decir una palabra.

Normalmente Yaten hubiera disfrutado de la luz del sol. De las dulces fragancias de las flores estrellas en flor y del olor de los árboles _ach'tok_. Y sobre todo del perfume único de mujer de Mina.

Pero en ese día no disfrutaba nada de eso. No. Deseaba que estuviera lluvioso y oscuro, algo que igualara su estado de ánimo desgarrado y amargo. Le gustaría algo mejor que tener una espada en la mano, que haber luchado con Diamante y sus _bakirs_ sin ayuda de nadie.

Y ese hijo de puta de John Steele, que aún estaba en algún lado.

Siguieron a la hechicera por el camino amarillo a la ubicación de la bestia roja, al _automóvil _en el que Mina, había llegado.

Cuando se detuvieron ante él, la herida mirada de Yaten se encontró con los ojos celestes de Mina, y el dolor en ellos pareció coincidir con el suyo. "¿No cambiarás de opinión?", dijo antes de poder detenerse.

Mina tragó visiblemente. "No puedo. No sería justo dejar que la tía Michiru crea que estoy muerta. Y no sin asegurarme de que ella está bien."

Su mandíbula se apretó. Se preparó para lo inevitable. "Muy bien", dijo en un tono tan agudo que Mina y Luna se estremecieron y lo miraron.

Había llegado el momento.

El intestino de Yaten apretó.

Cuando la bruja se volvió hacia Mina, el rubí estaba en la palma extendida de Luna. "Ponte de pie al lado de la bestia roja", ordenó la hechicera.

Esta vez Mina miró a Yaten. Él mantenía su rostro severo con su expresión miserable sin ablandarse. Ella tiró de la correa de O, pero el perro parecía decidido a quedarse. Se plantó en la hierba y no se movió. Sin embargo, cuando Mina dijo,

"Arriba", con un gruñido, Yaten hizo una mueca y el perro estuvo junto a ella en un instante.

Luna sostuvo el rubí y brillaba tan intensamente que Yaten casi se protegió los ojos.

Un fuerte viento comenzó a arremolinarse en el prado, brillante, con destellos rojos.

El pelo de Mina flotó alrededor de sus hombros y lejos de sus facciones Fae, aunque el viento parecía suave en el mejor de los casos.

"Adiós, Yaten". Lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Mina. "Te amo".

Él estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas y suplicarle que se quedara. Quiso hacer eso, casi lo hizo, pero no podía. Era el Señor de Oz, y tenía que permanecer firme.

Maldita sea. Tenía que salvar algo de sí mismo, incluso si eso significaba dar una imagen de indiferencia, dejando que lo viera como una estatua de mármol frío.

Luna avanzó en el viento espumoso, y apretó los puños alrededor de una de las manos de Mina.

"Buen viaje", dijo en voz alta, después murmuró algo más suave que Yaten no pudo oír.

No importaba. Mina se iba, y él nunca amaría a otra.

Luna dio un paso atrás y el viento creció en intensidad, sacudiendo el pelo de Mina alrededor de su rostro y moviendo el pelo de O. Después, Mina, O, e incluso el coche comenzaron a brillar. Para aparecer y desaparecer, con sus formas apenas visibles.

En el último momento la mirada de Yaten se encontró con la de Mina.

El viento brillante desapareció.

Y con él, el único amor de Yaten.

**Continuara…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 23**

Qué carrera.

La sangre subió al cerebro de Mina, emborronando su visión y creando una

agitación en su estómago como en una lavadora. Ella se desafió a dar un paso, después se balanceó en un intento de regresar a su posición original. Sus músculos se negaron. Se dejó caer contra su maltratado Mustang y luchó por respirar.

Con incredulidad, con las palmas de sus manos temblorosas acunando sus mejillas.

Un minuto antes estuvo en Oz, y al siguiente, ante su casa de campo en Attica, Kansas. Por un momento se preguntó si los acontecimientos del último mes o así habrían sido sólo un sueño. Pero cuando sintió el bulto en su bolsillo, se acordó de la piedra que la hermosa bruja había empujado en su palma mientras el viento había comenzado a soplar. Mina había metido la joya en su bolsillo justo antes de que el suelo desapareciera bajo sus pies.

Todo alrededor de Mina mostraba evidencia de que la vida había continuado sin ella en esa pequeña comunidad. Incluso la casa y el granero habían sobrevivido al tornado. Bob, el caballo viejo del arado, comía feliz en la hierba ondulante de los pastos. El gallo de la tía Michiru tenía a una gallina arrinconada junto a la casa.

Clavaba sus largos espolones en el suelo, con su cuello balanceándose mientras se subía a la gallina.

Esta era su nueva realidad. Yaten era sólo un recuerdo.

El pensamiento cerró su garganta. El calor subió a sus mejillas y la presión tapó su nariz.

Desesperada, apretó los párpados. Sus mandíbulas se apretaron, oró por la fuerza para superar esa sensación de pérdida, de aislamiento total. Para olvidar el dolor en sus ojos cuando ella lo había dejado.

O empujó su cabeza peluda debajo de su palma. Gimió. Él también estaba

experimentando el efecto jet-lag de viajar entre dimensiones. Y tal vez extrañaba a Oz también.

Cayendo de rodillas, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, hundiendo la cara en su pelo y dejando en libertad la emoción que había tratado tan duro de contener.

Había renunciado a todo por hacer las cosas bien con la tía Michiru.

Después de lo que pareció ser toda la vida, se levantó. A través de las pestañas nubladas, miró a su alrededor. Por supuesto que había notado que el tornado había errado increíblemente la casa y el granero. Pero la casa de los pollos y el picadero no habían tenido la misma suerte. Restos de lo que quedaba y el mutilado gallinero se apilaban cuidadosamente en donde habían estado.

Con piernas tambaleantes, Mina se dirigió hacia la escalera que conducía al porche. Mientras se agarraba de la barandilla esta se tambaleó y casi se tropezó.

Maldita sea, tendré que arreglar esto.

Con cautela se movió hasta los escalones, luego, lentamente, cruzó el porche, con O a su lado.

La puerta de malla se abrió. Con una mano apretada a su corazón, la tía Michiru salió al porche. Jadeó cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

La mujer de pelo gris dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo pequeño y delgado tembló. "Gracias a Dios." Entonces sus ojos se abrieron. "Hija, ¿dónde has estado?"

Su voz era dura, pero Mina escuchó su preocupación. Cuando su tía frunció el ceño a O, el cobarde se agachó detrás de Mina y se asomó tímidamente alrededor de sus piernas. Entonces la mirada de su tía fue hacia el dañado Mustang.

"Señor, ten piedad." Dio varios pasos y cerró la corta distancia entre ellos. "¿Estás bien?" Sus manos tomaron los cálidos bíceps de Mina. El olor de levadura y bolas de naftalina fluyó sobre Mina.

Su tía estuvo haciendo pan, o empaquetando ropa vieja, o ambas.

Cuando Mina asintió, la mujer tiró de ella a un apretado abrazo.

Mina se puso de pie, con los brazos a los costados, paralizada. Su tía nunca le había mostrado ninguna emoción. Mina oyó un resoplido. El cuerpo de la mujer temblaba.

¿Estaba la tía Michiru llorando? ¿Llorando por ella? Cuando los hombros de su tía comenzaron a temblar Mina envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la vieja.

"No llores. Por favor, no llores. Estoy bien, realmente lo estoy."

Los brazos de Michiru cayeron alrededor de Mina. "Llorando, bah." Pero Michiru vio a la mujer enfadada secar las lágrimas reveladoras mientras se ajustaba las gafas. "No he dormido una noche desde que te fuiste, señorita. Había historias de que habías intentado escapar del tornado. Disparates, les dije. Mi niña no es tonta."

Mi niña. La ternura de la tía Michiru fue bastante sorprendente para Mina y se sintió como si estuviera en _the Twilight Zone* La dimensión desconocida_. "Tía Michiru, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo está tu corazón?"

La mujer arrugó la curtida cara. "Más fuerte que el tractor nuevo que Henry

compró." Ella movió la mano en dirección del granero rojo. "Descansando su alma." Entonces sonrió y Mina tuvo miedo de que el rostro de la mujer pudiera romperse, mientras tiraba de la capa de arrugas plegadas al peso de su cabello. Mina no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a la tía Michiru sonreír.

"Hija, ¿no sabías que sólo los buenos mueren jóvenes, como tu tío? Alguien tan intratable como tu tía Michiru vivirá por siempre." La palma de la tía Michiru aterrizó suavemente en el trasero de Mina, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse. "Ahora entra en la casa y dime en lo que has estado."

Mina no esperaba este regreso a casa. Se había preparado para encontrar a su tía en cama y muriendo, o más loca que una gallina mojada y lista para matar a Mina por los coletazos de su desaparición. Si pensaba que Oz fue extraño, volver a esta nueva y más suave tía Michiru le daba miedo.

Cuando la puerta de malla se cerró detrás de Mina, captó el olor de pan recién horneado llenando la habitación.

Los olores a aceite de limón y alcanfor estaban donde ella sabía, pero no podía poner el dedo en algo que le molestaba. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era la casa ya que no se sentía como su casa.

Casa. ¿No era casa donde el corazón estaba? Si era así Mina no tenía ninguna duda de donde había dejado su corazón.

Tía Michiru se instaló en su silla mecedora favorita. Después de hundirse en su cómodo asiento, dijo, "Siéntate, siéntate." El gris de sus envejecidos ojos cubrieron a Mina con una mirada acerada, una mirada que ya había puesto el miedo de Dios en ella. "Ahora, hija explícame dónde has estado."

Mina se sentó en el gastado sofá de flores. Rápida cuando se trataba de inventar una historia, Mina hiló la historia de que fue levantada por el tornado y llevado a kilómetros de distancia. Una agradable pareja de ancianos la había recogid amablemente los había cuidado hasta que habían sanado. Cuando Mina fue capaz de regresar a su casa lo hizo. Fin de la historia.

Michiru sacudió la silla, lenta y constantemente. Con una expresión intensa que a Mina le sonaba como de fábula.

Cuando Mina se quedó en silencio, el balanceo se detuvo. Una vez más, Mina le contó la historia, y luego sus pobladas cejas se levantaron.

"Tonterías" comenzó la vieja mientras se mecía de nuevo. "¿Cómo se llama?" Mina abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir ahora?

Su boca se abrió y cerró. La tensión repentina en su garganta se apretó dejándola sin palabras. No podía hablar, sin dar una explicación ágil, así que hizo la única cosa que hacer. Se quebró y, lloró.

Con un tenso esfuerzo, la mujer se levantó y se tambaleó al lado de Mina. La Tía Michiru se acomodó en el sofá junto a Mina y deslizó su brazo por los hombros de ella. "Ahora, ahora, hija. No puede ser tan malo."

Se sentía divertida ser la receptora de la compasión de la desconocida tía Michiru.

Aun así se sentía muy reconfortante. Mina había soñado con esta escena, o algo parecido muchas veces. Sin embargo, ahora todo lo que realmente quería eran los brazos de Yaten alrededor de ella.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el nombre de este sujeto?" Cuando la tía Michiru quería saber algo era como un perro con un hueso, por lo que era más fácil simplemente confesárselo.

"Yaten", se atragantó Mina entre lloriqueos.

"¡Yatun! ¿Igual que en los mestizos? ¿Cómo un Mamut?"

Mina no pudo evitar la risa que rompió a través de sus lágrimas. "No, Y-A-T-U-N, sino Y-A-T-E-N." En verdad su tía no estuvo muy lejos. Yaten era un lobo, después de todo.

La Tía Michiru resopló. "¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"

El nombre de un hombre que la había abrazado con ternura y amor apasionado toda la noche… um, después de darle una paliza, que la había atado y le hizo todo tipo de otras cosas que había disfrutado.

El nombre del hombre que le había profesado su amor.

El nombre de un hombre increíble que Mina había perdido para siempre.

La Tía Michiru soltó a Mina, después se echó hacia atrás. Con su ceño fruncido por su pensamiento. Se aclaró la garganta, con su ronco estertor recordándole a Mina de la salud de su tía. "Mina, hay cosas que deben decirse. Sé que te ibas el día del tornado. Vi tu habitación."

Así que la mujer había pensado que Mina la había abandonado. "Tía Michiru…"

La mano seca de la tía Michiru se levantó, poniendo fin a las palabras de Mina. "No, tengo que decirte esto. No siempre te he tratado amablemente." La vieja golpeó el dedo de un pie, con su zapato negro de suela gruesa dando palmaditas contra la madera. "Lo siento."

Ella se empujó fuera del sillón mientras se levantaba. "No, lo he dicho. No sentiré la necesidad de sacar el tema otra vez." Ella cojeó por el suelo hacia la cocina.

Antes de desaparecer de la vista dijo por encima de su hombro: "Ahora lávate para la cena."

Desconcertada, Mina se puso de pie. La gran piedra en su bolsillo pegó contra su cadera. ¿Su tía le había pedido disculpas por no haber sido precisamente amable con Mina todos estos años? ¿Eso quería decir eso cambiaría entre ellas en el futuro?

¿Y por qué le había tomado un sacrificio terrible para que esto ocurriera?

O rasguñó la puerta y luego la miró expectante. Ella abrió la puerta y siguió con la malla sacando al perro. Cuando Mina llegó al Mustang, fue a la cajuela y tomó su bolso de lona.

Necesitaba un baño y una muda de ropa antes de la cena.

Dos días habían pasado desde el regreso de Mina a Áttica. El viento la había despeinado, desgarrando su trenza y ropa mientras conducía el tractor al granero.

Pequeños remolinos de aire levantaban la paja suelta, removiendo las piezas doradas y haciéndolas bailar.

Con una sacudida el tractor se detuvo. Mina pasó la pierna sobre el borde y saltó, apretando los dientes mientras sus pies caían mal al suelo. Por un momento se quedó allí. Una ligera brisa acarició sus brazos que estaban humedecidos por el sudor. Un escalofrío corrió por su espina.

Los dos últimos días hizo sus tareas como si se las hubieran programado. Como un robot apático. Con la vida sin encanto. Ella quería o necesitaba nada más que para pasar las horas hasta la noche. Sólo entonces podía escapar a un mundo de deseo y de amor, sostenido en sus sueños.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Yaten. No sólo en el increíble sexo, sino en la forma en que le había hablado, cómo hizo preguntas acerca de su vida, preocupándose por lo que le pensaba y lo que tenía que decir.

Y cómo le había ofrecido finalmente elección y libertad.

¿Qué tipo de elección hizo?

El hombre que era dueño de su corazón y su alma... había desaparecido.

La Tía Michiru era atenta. Había contratado a Joey y a otros dos chicos en ausencia de Mina. Incluso aunque Mina había regresado, Michiru había seguido empleando a los chicos para garantizar que la carga de trabajo de Mina disminuyera. Las cosas deberían haber estado bien, pero no lo estaban en lo más mínimo.

Inconscientemente, Mina comenzó a moverse hacia las puertas del granero. Con furia las cerró juntas y las aseguró antes de que vagar en dirección de la casa. El anochecer se arrastraba sobre el horizonte.

Estaría oscuro en cuestión de minutos.

El sonido de sus botas subiendo las escaleras y golpeando en el porche se hizo eco en sus oídos. A la distancia O ladró. Como si toda la energía la hubiera dejado, se hundió en el columpio del porche y se quedó mirando a ciegas hacia el cielo gris.

El columpio dio un giro brusco mientras Michiru se sentaba junto a Mina

sorprendiéndola en su aturdimiento. Ni siquiera había oído el acercamiento de su tía.

La Tía Michiru le puso la mano sobre la rodilla de Mina vestida con el dril de algodón. La correa de guardapolvos de Mina caía junto a su hombro. Ella se lo echó hacia atrás poniéndolo en su lugar.

"Mina, es hora de que te vayas."

Mina parpadeó con fuerza. "¿Disculpa?"

Los ojos de su tía se suavizaron. "Querida, es obvio que lloras por ese hombre. Y es hora de que extiendas tus alas, de que encuentres tu camino en la vida. La agricultura no es para ti." Apretó la rodilla de Mina. "Nunca lo ha sido."

La empatía de su tía Michiru fue abrumadora. La mujer le estaba dando a Mina la llave de la puerta de su prisión.

El aleteo en el pecho de Mina murió rápidamente. "No puedo volver a él. No sé cómo hacerlo."

La Tía Michiru dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla de Mina mientras se levantaba. "Un corazón dispuesto encuentra su camino."

Mina se puso rígida. "Eso es exactamente lo que me dijo la hechicera."

La confusión surcó las líneas en la frente de Michiru. "¿Qué?"

"Un corazón dispuesto encuentra su camino", repitió Mina.

La vieja asintió lentamente. "Si tu amor es fuerte, te llevará a lo que desea tu corazón."

Mina saltó de la hamaca y abrazó a Michiru. Apretó sus labios en la mejilla de su tía.

"Gracias", le susurró antes de alejarse.

Un músculo se marcó en el cuello de Michiru. "¿Cuándo te vas?"

"No sé, pero será pronto." De las cosas que Mina sabía de Oz todo sucedía

inesperadamente. "Probablemente no tendré tiempo de decirte adiós."

"¿Escribirás?"

"Lo intentaré", prometió Mina. El escepticismo en la cara de su tía le dijo a Mina que entendía que podría no ver a su sobrina de nuevo. "Tía Michiru, te quiero." Ella echó sus brazos alrededor de la mujer.

Su abrazo le fue devuelto. "Te quiero mucho, Mina." La mujer salió de los brazos de Mina. Frotó las palmas de sus manos en el delantal. "No te olvides de llevarte a tu mascota contigo. No puedo y no seré responsable por… ese animal", su tía lo llamó cuando abrió la puerta de alambre y desapareció dentro de la casa.

Mina dio un último vistazo alrededor. Había algo mágico en el rubí que le había dado a la bruja. La mujer le había dado a Mina la tecla para regresar a Oz. Y como una idiota, había ignorado las señales.

Duh. Luna había utilizado la piedra para devolver a Mina a Kansas. Era natural que Mina pudiera utilizarla para volver a Oz.

¿No?

El corazón de Mina golpeó mientras se precipitó a la casa. El piso de madera vieja crujió bajo sus pies mientras casi salta por las escaleras.

Se iría a casa. A casa que estaba en Oz, o en cualquier otro lugar donde Yaten estuviera.

Mientras Mina entraba en su dormitorio, su apariencia se vio reflejada en el espejo.

Su mono estaba sucio. Su camisa manchada con cosas en las que realmente no quería pensar. El aroma de la vida en la granja llenaba su nariz, y por primera vez no le importaba el olor acre del estiércol, la suciedad y el sudor.

Había lecciones en la vida. Había crecido en una granja, anhelado amor, y todas las otras cosas que había experimentado, con unos pocos escalones de la escalera la llevarían a Yaten. Su destino final bien valía la pena el viaje.

Moviéndose como un ciclón, se quitó una bota y luego la otra, lanzándose en el lugar exacto en que estuvo hacía sólo un mes. Su ropa pronto seguiría mientras se apresuraba a la ducha y la abría.

Sin esperar a que la temperatura se calentara, entró. El spray helado la hizo

encogerse, causando pequeñas protuberancias de carne de gallina a través de su piel desnuda. Puso un chorro de jabón líquido en su palma y luego comenzó rápidamente a lavar su abdomen. La idea de las manos de Yaten sobre su cuerpo enviaba un aleteo, como tiernas alas de mariposa, entre sus muslos. Sus pezones alcanzaron su punto máximo, sus pechos se sintieron pesados. La satisfacción tendría que esperar, se iba a casa.

Cuando terminó con su ducha, se movió hacia el armario, frotando enérgicamente la toalla en su cabello húmedo. Mina quería algo especial para usar, algo atractivo y fácil de quitar cuando se encontrara con Yaten una vez más. Perchas de alambre pasaron por todo el palo de madera hasta que llegó a un vestido azul pálido de tirantes. Tirando la toalla a un lado, se metió en el suave material. Igual que una segunda la piel el vestido se aferró a sus curvas, deteniéndose a mitad de camino entre sus muslos y rodillas. Metió sus pies en sandalias a juego y luego se movió a la habitación.

El aroma de la vainilla llenó la habitación mientras se frotaba rápidamente crema en los codos, brazos y manos. Después de peinar sus cabellos, se acercó debajo de la almohada y extrajo el rubí.

Su billete a casa.

Salió corriendo por la puerta abierta, saltando por las escaleras. A medio camino hacia abajo, Mina se detuvo abruptamente. Su tía estaba en el último escalón.

"¿Esto es todo?" La voz de la mujer se quebró.

Mina no pudo evitar la sonrisa que tocó sus labios. Sin embargo, un remolcador tiró de las fibras de su corazón. Las dos habían llegado finalmente a un acuerdo y ahora era hora de irse.

"Gracias." Bajó los últimos cinco escalones lentamente. Después, Mina tomó a su tía en brazos. "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te quiero." Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, mientras se separaban.

"Cuídate, niña." Tía Michiru le pellizcó la nariz y parpadeó con fuerza. Sin decir otra palabra se volvió y cojeó a la sala familiar.

Eso era todo, pensó Mina, saliendo al exterior de la noche. Dejó que la puerta de malla golpeara detrás. Mientras cruzaba el porche agarró la correa del columpio.

Luego metió los dedos en la pequeña comisura de sus labios y sopló. Un silbido agudo alto hizo que O se acercara corriendo por el camino de tierra en unos instantes.

"Es hora de irnos, amigo." Mina tomó la correa del collar de O. Él movió la cola con expectación, como si entendiera cada palabra.

O se puso cerca a su lado, Mina se apresuró a bajar la escalera con la barandilla recién fijada, a un espacio abierto.

Si un tornado aterrizara y rasgara la tierra, ella no quería que nada terminara perjudicado. Dejó caer la correa O, poniendo su pie sobre el cuero para mantener al perro en su lugar. Luego, como la hechicera hizo, con las manos extendidas Mina levantó el rubí hasta el cielo azul-gris. Un puñado de estrellas brillaba encima.

Esperó que la piedra brillara, pero ésta mantuvo su brillo de color rojo sangre. No hubo luces brillantes o brillantes destellos color rojo apareciendo.

Nada.

El corazón de Mina cayó.

Bajó los brazos, pero una vez más, esta vez con fuerza y determinación, levantó sus brazos hacia el cielo, la joya acunada en su palma abierta.

Nada.

Cabizbaja, bajó los brazos. "Supongo que no quiere suceder, O." La presión de la decepción llenaba su pecho. Tanto así que se llevó las manos a su pecho, cerca de su corazón. En el momento en que lo hizo, el rubí empezó a brillar, con la luz cada vez con tal intensidad que Mina tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Un mechón de viento se arremolinó alrededor de sus tobillos, surgiendo con fuerza, mientras se envolvía a su alrededor. Pequeños objetos picaron sus piernas, arrojándose a su piel mientras rocas y escombros se arrojaban sobre ella. El aire se hizo pesado, engrosándose,

envolviéndola, moviéndose con una fuerza que presionó contra ella como un capullo.

Por un momento no pudo respirar. Los sonidos de la noche, el canto de los grillos y las palomas la arrullaron, apagándose hasta que desaparecieron por completo.

Incluso el gemido de O parecía apagado, muy lejano. Entonces el viento se calmó, el aire se diluyó. Dando una respiración irregular, sintió la lluvia golpeando suave en su cara.

Mina tuvo miedo de abrir sus ojos. Temerosa de que una vez que lo hiciera, Kansas sería lo que la saludara. Cuando O ladró y tiró contra su correa, Mina echó un vistazo.

Debajo de sus pies estaban las baldosas del camino amarillo brillando por la suave caída de la lluvia. Nunca había ha estado tan emocionada de ver el camino dorado que llevaba a Ciudad Esmeralda, y lo más importante, a Yaten.

Finalmente Mina estaba en casa.

**Continuara…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 24**

Yaten no sabía lo solitaria que era su existencia hasta Mina lo había abandonado.

Antes de que ella apareciera, había pensado que su vida estaba completa. Que no necesitaba nada, excepto elegir una compañera que se sometiera a él y tuviera sus cachorros.

Pero Mina...

Se pasó la mano por el grueso cabello. "Basta", gruñó en voz alta, sorprendiendo a un par que pasaba por la cueva esmeralda. Sin tomarlos en cuenta, poco a poco pasó a lobo, hasta que estuvo a cuatro patas, y se dirigió hacia las puertas doradas.

Un solo pensamiento y las puertas se abrieron para él. Los guardias sabiamente mantuvieron la distancia y la boca cerrada, sin atreverse a preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigía el día de hoy.

Estuvo lloviendo en los últimos dos días desde que Mina se había ido, igualando su estado de ánimo a la perfección. Afuera estaba gris oscuro mientras la llovizna continuaba, el agua escurría por su pelo mientras galopaba a lo largo del Camino Amarillo.

No sabía a dónde iba, simplemente sabía que tenía que salir de Ciudad Esmeralda.

Tenía que huir de los recuerdos de Mina en su cama, en su vida.

Entonces ¿por qué se dirigía por el camino amarillo?

Sólo le traería más recuerdos de ella, recuerdos que quería lavar con la lluvia. En el pequeño prado delante de él estaba el lugar donde la había encontrado. El mismo prado donde la había dejado con la ayuda de la hechicera y del rubí color rojo.

Tal vez Yaten necesitaba ver el lugar por última vez con el fin de desterrar el recuerdo de ella para siempre.

A medida que galopaba a través del bosque, el olor a limpio de la lluvia, de los pinos _ach'tok _llegó a su nariz. Pero Yaten sólo podía pensar en el dulce aroma de mujer de Mina, y del perfume de vainilla que había usado la primera vez que la había encontrado. Su recuerdo de ella era tan fuerte que casi podía olerla. Sacudió la cabeza, dispersando las gotas de lluvia de su hocico. Era como si pudiera olerla en este mismo momento, como si sus sentidos le jugaran una mala pasada.

Pero cuanta más cerca estaba de la pradera, más fuerte se hacía el olor. ¿Persistiría su dulce perfume aún como para burlarse de él?

Su ritmo se aceleró, y saltó a través del bosque como si estuviera poseído. Cuando llegó a la línea de árboles y al pequeño prado donde la había encontrado y perdido, se detuvo completamente. Una mujer y un perro estaban bajo la lluvia, dispersando chispas rojas que los rodeaba desvaneciéndose a la distancia.

El corazón de Yaten latió tan rápido que apenas pudo respirar. El cabello de la mujer se estaba empapando poco a poco por la lluvia. Cuando se lo quitó de la cara, pudo ver claramente sus facciones. Vio claramente la distribución de sus besos de hadas a través de su nariz.

Dejó caer el rubí de la hechicera de su mano y ésta rodó sobre la hierba mojada por la lluvia. Se pusieron de pie y se miraron durante un buen rato. O incluso se mantuvo todavía a su lado. Entonces Yaten comenzó a cambiar a hombre, alcanzando su máxima altura, completamente desnudo de toda ropa, y Mina comenzó a correr hacia él.

Su largo cabello se movía alrededor de sus hombros, húmedo por la lluvia. Sus zapatos entraban en contacto con los charcos, y su fino vestido se aferraba a sus curvas, el material se le pegó rápidamente por la lluvia. O corrió a su lado.

Yaten sólo pudo quedarse parado. Se sentía como si estuviera soñando.

Cuando finalmente lo alcanzó, Mina se arrojó a él, envolviendo sus brazos

alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Antes que tuviera la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento, apretó sus labios a los suyos en un exigente beso que él le devolvió con el mismo fervor.

Dioses, su sabor, su olor.

¿Sería un sueño?

No. ¡Mina realmente estaba en sus brazos!

Finalmente, se apartó, con su corazón a punto de reventar. "Volviste," fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

"Para siempre." La sonrisa de Mina fue tan radiante que le quitó el aliento. "Te amo, Yaten. No quiero estar lejos nunca de ti otra vez."

El corazón de Yaten casi dejó de latir. "¿Serás mi compañera de manada?"

Ella movió una mano en su mejilla. "Siempre y cuando no esté enjaulada, siempre y cuando tenga mi libertad, soy tuya." Ella le dio una sonrisa traviesa. "Me puedes atar y golpear tanto como tú y yo queramos en el dormitorio, cada vez que tengamos sexo, pero fuera de eso quiero ser tu igual."

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras. "Te daré cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, Mina. Te amo, y serás mi igual, mi hembra alfa."

Ella se rió y le dio un beso fuerte. Cuando se echó hacia atrás, su voz era ronca y sus ojos oscuros con deseo cuando dijo, "Pero si quieres castigarme por ser una chica mala, lo entiendo, mi señor."

Él arqueó una ceja.

Ella pasó el dedo por su pecho desnudo. "Por haberte dejado, para empezar, sé que me merezco un castigo."

El pene de Yaten se agitó y le dio una mirada lúdica, de reproche. "Eso hiciste, gatita. Un castigo debe serte aplicado a la mayor brevedad posible." A pesar de que trató de parecer contrito, una mirada pícara llegó a sus ojos. "Tal vez es mejor que lo haga ahora, antes de llegar a Ciudad Esmeralda".

La lujuria hacía estragos en Yaten, junto con el amor que sentía por ella. Él la dejó deslizarse por su longitud, sintiendo cada pulgadas de ella pasar encima de él con su vestido mojado y resbaladizo. La lluvia continuó vertiéndose alrededor de ellos y ambos estaban completamente empapados.

Cuando Mina se puso en pie, le lanzó una mirada a O. "Regresa a Ciudad

Esmeralda ahora", Mina le ordenó.

O se quejó y movió cola, pero se mantuvo pegado al suelo.

Mina bajó la cara más cerca de la suya. "Siempre te puedo esterilizar, muchacho."

El perro lobo irlandés salió como un tiro a través de la pradera, por el camino amarillo y al bosque, hacia Ciudad Esmeralda.

Ella volvió a mirar a Yaten, y sonrió. "Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?"

"¿Te has olvidado ya, muchacha?" Yaten le dio un simulacro de fruncida de ceño.

"Eso te hace ganarte un segundo castigo".

Mina se lamió los labios y bajó la mirada. "Sí, mi señor".

"No. Mírame." Cuando alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella, dijo," Nunca bajes la mirada a mi alrededor, no importa los papeles que juguemos."

Ella Juntó las manos delante de ella y mantuvo sus hermosos ojos celestes centrados en él. "Sí, Mi señor."

Su pene estaba tan dolorosamente duro que se levantaba a través de su ropa, queriéndose acercar a su cuerpo y conducirse a su calor. Pero se obligó a mantener su expresión severa y a estar de acuerdo con su deseo de someterse a él. Lo excitaba en formas inimaginables saber que ella todavía quería entregarse a él cuando disfrutaban cada uno del cuerpo del otro. Cuando hacían el amor.

Yaten le bajó la parte superior del fino vestido de Mina debajo de sus pechos, haciendo que se empujaran hacia arriba y salieran. Ella se estremeció y Yaten gimió.

Extendió la mano y le pellizcó los pezones entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Mina abrió la boca y luego se quejó, con sus pestañas revoloteando como si no pudiera mantenerlas abiertas.

"Mírame", exigió. Mientras lo hacía, él la agarró por los hombros desnudos, húmedos y la empujó hacia abajo para que quedara sobre sus rodillas. "Chúpame la polla, muchacha. Y no quites tus ojos de los míos."

Su cuerpo estaba resbaladizo por la lluvia fría y caliente por la boca de Mina que se deslizaba sobre su erección, y estuvo a punto de venirse inmediatamente. "Tu castigo será negar tu propio placer al tiempo que satisfaces el mío", dijo, sabiendo que sólo se excitaría aún más. "No podrás tocarte a ti misma o llegar al clímax sin mi permiso".

La respuesta de Mina fue girar su lengua alrededor de su pene y trabajar en su longitud con una de sus manos, de forma conjunta con los movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su cabeza. Yaten agarró su pelo mojado por la lluvia y empujó sus caderas a su cara, con su boca follándolo como cuando se conducía dentro de su núcleo.

Sólo cuando llegó al borde del clímax, gritó: "Detente, muchacha".

"¿Qué quieres que haga ahora, mi señor?", Preguntó compungida cuando se apartó de él.

Yaten gruñó su satisfacción. "Sobre tus manos y rodillas."

Ella se quitó los zapatos y obedeció. Se arrodilló detrás de ella y le quitó el vestido, dejando al descubierto su desnudo trasero. Estaba tan, tan cerca de empujarse en ella, pero se detuvo. "¿Sabes por qué estás siendo castigada, muchacha?"

"Por haberte dejado, mi señor." Su voz llegó en un tono sin aliento. "Te prometo que nunca te dejaré otra vez."

"Sin embargo, debes ser castigada." Le tomó la palma de su mano y dio un

palmazo en el trasero mojado de Mina.

Ella gritó y se frotó el lugar, sabiendo que le traía alegría la picadura de la nalgada.

Él golpeó su trasero una y otra vez, hasta que ella gritó. Repitió sus movimientos, moviendo su mano a un lugar diferente cada vez y luego frotándolo con su mano.

Mientras le pegaba, metía tres dedos en el Quim de Mina con su otra mano, y ella empezó a mecerse con sus palmadas y contra sus dedos. Se sentó de forma que su cabeza quedara apoyada en sus antebrazos, con sus pechos balanceándose contra la hierba mojada con cada golpe de su mano. Le encantaba la sombra luminosa color rosa que su trasero tenía mientras giraba, y la forma en que se retorcía, diciéndole que estaba al borde del orgasmo.

"¿Puedo correrme, mi señor?" Rogó.

"No." Él mantuvo su tono de voz bajo y de mando. "Has sido una chica muy mala y se te debe enseñar una lección".

Se apartó de Mina que se acostó en la hierba a su lado. "Muévete a mi cara."

Ella se levantó y se acercó de modo que quedó en manos y rodillas, con su vagina situada sobre la boca de Yaten, con su vestido mojado todavía alrededor de su cintura.

Él la agarró por el trasero y empezó a chupar y lamer su clítoris y sus pliegues.

"Dioses, sabes tan bien", dijo en medio de las lamidas.

Mina se revolvió aún más. "Estoy tan cerca, mi señor. ¿Puedo correrme ahora?"

"No has sido debidamente castigada." Él la lamió más fuerte, con su lengua

entrando dentro de su núcleo.

Los muslos húmedos de Mina temblaron tan fuerte en su agarre que supo que le estaba tomando todo lo que tenía para no llegar al clímax.

Él la bajó desde su cara hasta su cintura para que se sentara en su pene, con él todavía sobre la hierba mojada. "Quiero que me montes. Y me montes fuerte."

"Sí, mi señor", dijo ella con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro, mostrando su evidente placer por sus instrucciones.

Mina se levantó sobre sus rodillas mientras se colocaba su pene en la entrada de su canal. Poco a poco se fue sentando sobre la erección, una mirada de placer increíble se mostró en su cara cuando lo llevó por completo dentro de ella. Yaten sólo pudo gemir mientras la miraba, mientras él mismo se sentía en su interior. Ella comenzó

a montarlo, manteniendo un ritmo lento, rítmico mientras la lluvia continuaba derramándose sobre ellos. Ella se apartó el pelo mojado lejos de sus besos de hadas, y la distribución de ellos en su nariz y hombros le quitó el aliento.

Ella tomó su vestido de alrededor de su cintura, encima de su cabeza, y lo arrojó a un lado en el césped para que su hermoso cuerpo quedara por completo desnudo para él.

"Móntame duro", dijo mientras agarraba su cintura y comenzaba a forzar sus movimientos más y más rápido en su pene. "Tócate los pechos".

Sin dudarlo, Mina tomó sus pechos con sus manos y comenzó a apretarlos y a tirar de sus propios pezones mientras lo follaba más fuerte y rápido con la ducha de agua fría vertiéndose desde el cielo.

Sus ojos estaban cerca de retroceder en su cabeza y ella estaba, obviamente, cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

Su propio orgasmo no esperaría mucho más tampoco.

Varias estocadas más, y carne húmeda golpeando carne húmeda, con sus gemidos y lamentos llenando el aire.

Él gritó, "¡Córrete, gatita!"

Mina gritó, con el rostro inclinado hacia el cielo, con la lluvia rodando por su rostro. Continuó montando, cerrando y abriendo su canal alrededor de su pene.

Con su grito propio, Yaten se vino rápido. Con su semilla llenando a Mina mientras ella todavía lo montaba, sacando toda su venida hasta que no pudo aguantar más.

"Suficiente." Los rodó a ambos para que estuvieran lado a lado sobre la blanda hierba, mirando los ojos del otro. Su pene estaba enterrado todavía en su núcleo y su canal continuaba dando espasmos rodeándolo.

Cuando por fin su respiración se desaceleró, Yaten finalmente encontró el aliento para decirle: "Te amo, Mina".

Ella sonrió y le rozó los labios con los suyos. "Y yo te amo, mi hombre-lobo".

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hahahaha que buena bienvenida le dio Mina a Yaten no? Y el creyendo que era un sueño Jajaj esa es una mujer que si sabe lo que quiere jijiji 3:) espero que les allá gustado mucho este capi… ya se acerca el final es decir ya solo falta un capi ya que este es el penúltimo capi :( lo sentimos por la tardanza en actualizar pero son cosas que pasan bueno solo a nosotras ¬¬ que horrible… dejen Rew.. :p**


	25. Chapter 25 final

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lord Kir de Oz o en ingles que es Lord of Oz de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capituló 25**

El agua caliente se arremolinaba alrededor de su cuerpo y una brisa alegre jugaba con el pelo de Mina en su rostro y hombros mientras miraba a través del océano.

Olas azul y verde subían y rompían con espuma blanca. Sus pezones se elevaron con las caricias de sus pechos, de su cuerpo desnudo, como pequeñas yemas de dedos sensuales bailando sobre su piel. Cada terminación nerviosa se estremeció con anticipación.

Ayer había vuelto a Oz. Hoy iba a casarse con el hombre de sus sueños. Una sonrisa tocó sus labios con el recuerdo de eso y de la primera reunión con Yaten. Ella lo había pensado un producto de la imaginación de sus sueños - el perfecto, el hombre perfecto.

Sus hombros se levantaron y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Una ráfaga de viento de las montañas del norte se sintió frío sobre la piel expuesta.

Mina cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y pasó sus manos con fuerza a lo largo de sus brazos. El clima estaba cambiando en Oz.

"Mi señora." Mina se volvió para ver a Para-para entrar con una profunda reverencia.

A su lado estaba Luna. "Ya es hora." La mirada oscura de la sanadora revisó el cuerpo de Mina con reconocimiento. El calor abanicó la cara de Mina mientras apartaba los ojos de Luna.

Un atisbo de sonrisa tocó los labios llenos de Luna. "Como estaba destinado a ser."

El intercambio entre las dos mujeres se rompió cuando Para-para habló: "El Señor Yaten no estaría contento si se enferma." Para-para dobló los dedos, largos, con uñas rojas ondeando delante de Mina. "Por favor venga al interior y permita que la preparemos para la ceremonia."

Mina se movió del calor del agua al frío del aire afuera. Mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia Ciudad Esmeralda, una pizca de inquietud se agitó en su interior mientras se preguntaba de qué preparativos estaría hablando la sanadora. Luego, tan pronto como la ansiedad aumentó, murió. Mina pronto sería la señora de Oz y bien podría comenzar a expresar sus gustos y disgustos ahora. Empezando con todo ese maldito misterio. Si todavía quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo cuando llegaron a su destino, muy bien podía preguntar.

A medida que se acercaba a la entrada disimulada de las cuevas, la tierra se abrió.

Flores separaron la rica vegetación como una cortina, lo que permitió a las tres mujeres entrar y después se cerró en silencio detrás de ellas.

La emoción reinaba en las iluminadas salas. Cada vez que uno de los súbditos de Yaten pasaba corriendo, se detenía, se inclinaba y dotaba a Mina con una amplia sonrisa antes de continuar su camino. Ella sentía su alegría. Al detectar la aprobación de su amo con la elección de su pareja.

Mina fue conducida por los pasillos y, finalmente, hacia una habitación contigua a la de Yaten. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se quedó sin aliento.

La cámara era hermosa.

Una cama con rico dosel de seda verde cubría las rejas que estaban a su derecha. A la izquierda había un espejo de tamaño completo y un tocador, con su parte superior llena de baratijas, lociones, aceites y joyas. En lugar de una ducha camuflada a la pared, ésta fluía libremente. La cascada ligera era agradable a los ojos y oídos, como la gran variedad de flores lo eran a la nariz.

Para-para caminó entre dos armarios y agitó la mano delante de una pared de roca. La barrera sólida se volvió borrosa y, después centímetro a centímetro, formó un arco que conducía a la habitación de al lado. El sonido masculino de la risa de Yaten hizo a Mina dar un paso hacia delante, con la voz atrayéndola como un imán.

Rápidamente la sanadora bajó el brazo y el paso desapareció. "¿Creo que es una de sus prácticas que el novio y la esposa estén separados hasta justo antes de la unión?"

Mina se emocionó por que la mujer hubiera investigado algunas de sus costumbres nativas. Sin embargo, cuando Mina miró los ojos de la curadora, las pupilas oscuras de la mujer estaban dilatadas y Mina pudo ver la lujuria dentro de sus profundidades. Mina no sintió que la mujer tuviera resentimiento. Sin embargo, sabía que Para-para sentía decepción.

Después de ese día ni ella ni ninguna otra mujer tendría la gracia de estar en la cama de Yaten.

El Señor de Oz era el hombre de Mina y de ella solamente.

Los pasos de Luna fueron graciosos mientras flotaba a uno de los armarios y lo abría. Mina reconoció alguna de su ropa colgada entre varios conjuntos con los que no estaba familiarizada. Una vez más se conmovió por la delicadeza de Yaten. Le había asegurado que tendría parte de su antigua vida. Incluso su madre y la imagen de su padre colgaban de la pared. Alguien debía haber ido de regreso a su casa en Kansas y recuperado algunas de sus pertenencias.

Esperaba que a la tía Michiru no le hubiera dado un ataque al corazón.

El pensamiento desapareció cuando Luna retiró el vestido más extravagante y más puro que Mina había visto nunca. La gasa blanca tenía el aspecto de la niebla o de nubes tenues, como si pudiera acariciarse pasando la mano a través de él y no romper ni un hilo. El escote se hundía bajo y ancho, y estaba mezclado con pequeños rubíes rojos. El dobladillo era oblicuo, hundiéndose larga y delicadamente a un lado. Sin mangas, las axilas caían bajo, juntándose en la cintura.

Mina inhaló fuerte y apretó la mano en su boca mientras Para-para le regalaba un par de zapatillas de rubíes. En realidad, eran estiletes de tres pulgadas. Los tacones eran de rubíes transparentes. El cuero de los zapatos en sí estaba cubierto de rubíes que brillaban aplastados bajo las luces. Cuatro cadenas de oro los atravesaban de un lado a otro, cuatro diamantes brillantes estaban colocados en el cruce y se encontraban en la parte superior de los pies de Mina.

"Son preciosas", susurró Mina.

Para-para acomodó el vestido en la cama y colocó los zapatos a su lado. "Las zapatillas fueron elección del Señor Yaten."

La idea de que Yaten hubiera elegido algo tan fino, tan hermoso, tan perfecto, envió una emoción a través del corazón de Mina.

Todo esto era increíble.

Después de guiar a Mina a una silla frente al tocador, Para-para comenzó a pasar un peine a través del pelo de Mina incluso antes de que pusiera su trasero en el asiento.

En momentos la extrema humedad se había secado y la masa de pelo se veía plena y brillante.

El aire frío rozó la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras Para-para acariciaba la melena pesada de Mina y la giraba y retorcía sosteniéndola en la parte superior. A los pocos minutos una cascada de rizos colgaban de una corona que estaba posada en su cabeza. Las cadenas de diamantes y rubíes se entrelazaban dentro de los rizos.

Mina se levantó, sosteniendo sus brazos elevados, mientras Luna deslizaba el vestido por su cabeza. Un temblor sacudió a Mina mientras el material se movía a través de su sensible piel.

"Es - es..." Mina tartamudeó.

"... Se siente como que está vivo", terminó Para-para.

Mina asintió, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla mientras el vestido acariciaba sus

pechos. Sus pezones se apretaron, con la electricidad escociendo las puntas.

"La tela es un regalo del príncipe Artemis. Viene desde el océano".

Las cejas de Luna se elevaron ante las palabras de Para-para. Luna normalmente no traicionaba sus sentimientos de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, definitivamente había habido algo detrás de sus ojos ante la mención del príncipe.

La bruja se arrodilló, colocando los tacones de aguja frente a Mina. Cuando ella deslizó sus pies en las zapatillas, escalofríos se deslizaron sobre su piel. En cuestión de minutos estaría casada con Yaten.

Luna se levantó y con un toque de sus dedos, hizo aparecer un collar, con cada extremo sostenido entre sus pulgares y dedos índices. El collar era una tela de araña del mejor oro, una red de cadenas pequeñas, con un puñado de diamantes y rubíes que brillaban como si el fuego ardiera en su interior. Era magnífico. Cuando la hechicera lo colgó en el pecho de Mina, cada piedra preciosa dio un destello de fuego contra su piel.

"Los Hombres Lobo tienen aversión a los collares." Su mirada parpadeó a Luna, que había entregado recientemente los collares de los reyes were tigres para convertirse en una mujer libre.

Mina pasó suavemente un dedo, casi con reverencia, a través del collar. "Es un honor usar su regalo."

Quitando la mano, dio un último vistazo a su reflejo, casi no se reconociendo a la mujer que la miraba de regreso.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Las tres mujeres se volvieron mientras el Príncipe Artemis entraba. Se arrodilló sobre una rodilla, con su cabeza inclinada. "Mi señora, el Señor la espera." Se levantó y extendió su brazo.

El aire crujió como si hubiera una subida de tensión. Los pequeños pelos de los brazos de Mina se levantaron mientras se preguntaba por qué. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el Príncipe Artemis y la mirada de Luna se habían quedado una en la otra. Madera seca no se quemaría con tanto calor.

"¿Nos vamos?" Cuando Para-para habló la pesadez de la sala se disipó, casi como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Mina cruzó sus brazos en el hueco de Artemis. Para-para y Luna los siguieron en el silencio de la habitación.

La Caverna Esmeralda estaba iluminada con un millón de pinchazos de luz, como si Dios hubiera dejado caer una dispersión de estrellas en la sala. Caían del techo rocoso, suspendidos en el aire, y brillando intensamente. Desde lo más profundo, desde nichos tallados, candelabros de esmeraldas grandes ardían y se unían a las pequeñas iluminaciones. Un excesivo crecimiento del verdor silvestre y de flores se deslizaba a través de las paredes de piedra.

La gran sala debía contener a todos los miembros de la manada de Yaten, así como a todo el grupo de Reyes Tarro y a sus compañeras. Lita y Rei estaba junto a sus hombres. Dos hombres más esculturales y hermosos estaban junto a ellas. Un hombre tenía un tatuaje de corazón en sus bíceps. El otro hombre le dio la espalda para hablar con alguien detrás de él, y Mina vio que tenía un tatuaje de diamante en el trasero, apenas visible desde la parte superior de sus pantalones de cuero.

Ambos hombres abrazaban mujeres hermosas en sus brazos, una era rubia y la otra de pelo negro con gafas. Mina casi tropezó cuando vio a su tía, de pie entre la mitad de gente vestida. Infiernos, la mitad de ellos estaban totalmente desnudos. En cualquier momento esperaba que su fiel tía Mina cayera de rodillas y comenzara a orar por el alma perdida de todos. Cuando su tía sonrió, Mina luchó contra la sensación de cubrirse con sus brazos.

El príncipe Artemis se acercó y le susurró. "Es un regalo del Señor Yaten. Ella no recordará nada, pero asistirá a la boda de su sobrina." Luego le hizo un guiño. "Ella cree que te casas en una isla llamada Hawai con todos los invitados vestidos apropiadamente." Luego agregó: "Te ves hermosa con el vestido de boda de moda que tu tía eligió."

Mina tomó aire de asombro. ¿Su tía había escogido esa creación?

Entonces vio a Yaten, y el aire que había conseguido hacer entrar en sus pulmones sólo salió de nuevo en una respiración rápida.

Estaba magnífico. Era la imagen de grandeza y nobleza. Sus pantalones blancos estaban hechos con el mismo material transparente del vestido adornaba su musculoso cuerpo. Sus ojos se estrecharon con el bulto entre sus muslos.

Un gruñido gutural de Yaten atrajo su mirada a él. Estaba caliente, la lujuria carnal quemaba en el fondo de sus ojos azules.

El cuerpo de Mina reaccionó inmediatamente. Una tormenta azotó sus venas. La humedad combinada entre sus piernas como entre sus pechos se volvió pesada con necesidad. Por dos centavos echaría su precaución al viento y saltaría sobre el hombre frente a todos.

El Príncipe Artemis colocó la mano de Mina en la de Yaten y todos en la sala desaparecieron. Nadie más existió para Mina. Su reflejo estaba en sus ojos y pronto se uniría con su alma.

Yaten le soltó la mano, bajándose él mismo de rodillas, y besó cada uno de sus pies.

Sus labios estaban calientes, enviando un rayo de sol hasta sus piernas.

"Donde tú vayas, te seguiré." Su voz era como de papel de lija gruesa.

Luego movió las manos, formando una curva en torno a sus tobillos y las movió lentamente sobre sus pantorrillas y rodillas. Empujó el ligero material de su vestido con su exploración hasta que tuvo sus palmas en su monte de Venus.

"Juntos viviremos como uno..." Su toque suave pasó sobre su abdomen. "... Dando vida a este mundo..." Su vestido estaba alrededor de su cintura, pero no le importaba. Nada importaba, excepto las palabras que Yaten decía.

Luego se puso de pie, moviendo sus manos hacia adelante, deteniéndose y

tomando sus pechos. "... Alimentado por tu cuerpo y apreciado por el mío." Luego, con un rápido movimiento le desabrochó el vestido. Igual que una pluma, el vestido flotó en cámara lenta hacia el suelo, dejándola de pie sólo en los estiletes color rubí.

Yaten tomó su cara entre sus manos. Con sus ojos brillaban con amor, y humildad hacia Mina.

"Con mi beso, respiro mi vida en ti y recibo la tuya a cambio." Sus labios la tocaron suavemente, volviéndose firmes a medida que sus manos se deslizaba detrás de su cuello y comenzaban a vagar.

Un hombre se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el trance que Yaten había tejido como una red alrededor de Mina.

Sus bocas se separaron. Yaten dio un paso atrás, mirando a Mina como era de esperarse.

Maldita sea. Nadie la había preparado para esta ceremonia. No sabía qué esperar, mucho menos que hacer. En caso de duda, seguiría al líder.

Mina se dejó caer de rodillas y besó a cada uno de los pies de Yaten, sin prestar atención a su trasero desnudo plantado en el aire. "Donde vayas tú, yo te seguiré..."

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su tobillo, suavemente acarició los músculos tensos de sus pantorrillas. El material de sus pantalones se rasgó. Ella dio a Yaten una mirada desesperada. Él asintió. Cuando sus manos llegaron a sus rodillas, el desgarro de la tela fue excitante. Mientras resbalaba en sus muslos, ella no pudo evitar presionar sus pulgares en el interior de sus piernas.

Él levantó una ceja. Con sus miembros se sacudiéndose.

Sus dedos jugaron por lo cabellos dorados de encima de su erección, tan claramente visibles a través del delgado material de los pantalones. "Juntos viviremos como uno..." Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su pene.

Él gruñó, cada vez más fuerte, más firme debajo de su tacto. Ella lo acarició desde la base hasta la punta. La cabeza de Yaten se colgó de nuevo, mientras avanzaba con las piernas más separadas. "... Dando vida a este mundo..." Cuando se puso de pie, ella soltó la erección Yaten y su mirada se cruzó con la suya. Poco a poco, seductoramente, su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios. Sus pestañas bajaron. Le tomó los pechos con sus palmas. "... Alimentado por mi cuerpo y querido por el tuyo..."

Luego llegó a los pantalones de Yaten, y sus dedos se metieron en su cintura. Con un rápido tirón, el sonido de material se desgarró más fuerte mientras arrancaba los pantalones de su cuerpo. A medida que arrojaba los restos encima de su vestido, hubo suaves risas de la audiencia femenina, junto con profundos gruñidos de los hombres.

Con un tirón, Yaten la levantó en brazos. Su respiración era difícil.

"Con mi beso puedo respirar mi vida en ti y recibir la tuya a cambio." Casi no formó las palabras antes de que su boca encontrara la suya. Hubo un tirón muy dentro de ella, como si su alma fuera atraída por su cuerpo. Después, una fuerza inversa, como si el alma de Yaten reemplazara la de ella. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y el agarre de Yaten se apretó a su alrededor.

La tierra comenzó a temblar. Un trueno resonó en su cabeza.

No eran truenos... Eran aplausos.

Cuando Yaten la soltó, la sala explotó con felicitaciones. Como atrapada en un tornado, ella fue empujada y pasada de una persona a otra y de un hombre a una mujer por igual, cada uno compartiendo un beso, vinculándose y uniéndose a ella como una en la manada.

Mientras un hombre la hacía girar en torno a ella alcanzó a ver a Yaten ser besado por varias mujeres. La mirada de suficiencia en su rostro agitó algo dentro de ella. El siguiente hombre que la besó lo hizo con gusto. Una voz alta, un gruñido amenazador sonó en el aire. El cuarto se quedó en silencio mortal.

Cuando una mano familiar le tomó la nuca por el cuello, tirando de ella alrededor, se enfrentó a Yaten.

"Es suficiente. No más besos", bramó.

Mina comenzó a reír.

"¿Crees que es divertido?", Preguntó.

Ella asintió y no pudo dejar de reír.

Cuando su mano firme llegó a su trasero, ella lo miró. La ira se encendió como una chispa en su interior hasta que vio la posesión en sus ojos.

"Mis labios serán los únicos labios que besarás." Yaten le acarició la nariz con su pelo.

Su toque se suavizó. "¿De acuerdo, Mi señora?", Agregó.

"Y lo mismo va para ti también, amigo. ¿De acuerdo?" Hombre, la estaba poniendo caliente. Su huella le escocía. La excitada acaricia era suficiente para que quisiera derretirse en sus brazos.

"De acuerdo." Con una mano debajo de sus rodillas la levantó en brazos. Ella se agarró de su cuello, ganando soporte y se estrechó contra su pecho. "Dile hola y adiós a tu tía. No puedo esperar más tiempo para estar dentro de ti."

La Tía Michiru estaba esperando en la puerta. Yaten bajó las piernas de Mina y ella se deslizó por su firme longitud. Se sentía divertido estar desnuda frente a su tía, vestida sólo con los tacones de aguja de rubí. Sin embargo, cuando su tía la abrazó, al parecer consciente de la falta de ropa de Mina, Mina se relajó.

"El señor me dice que deben irse inmediatamente a su luna de miel a una de los otras islas". Michiru sostenía a Mina a un pie de distancia. "Parece un hombre bastante agradable. Si alguna vez tienes que volver a casa para visitarme, siempre habrá un lugar para ti."

Mina no pudo detener la sola lágrima que se deslizó de su ojo. "Gracias."

"Mina", Le advirtió Yaten con un gruñido. Su pene estaba grande y duro, cada vez más firme bajo el escrutinio abierto de Mina. Su voz retumbó, con un sonido desde lo profundo de su garganta. Él la tomó de regreso en sus brazos.

Después de varias despedidas se escabulleron entre la multitud y finalmente estuvieron solos. Estaban de pie delante del dormitorio de ella. Yaten utilizó su mente para abrir la puerta y luego la llevó por el umbral.

La sensual mirada de Yaten buscó en la sala mientras deslizaba su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, bajando a Mina.

Entonces una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su expresión. Ese sexy, _ven aquí, cariño, vamos a conseguirlo _aspecto que hizo que tus piernas estuvieran tambaleantes. Ella no pudopermanecer sobre sus tacones rubí.

"Fuiste muy, muy mala durante la ceremonia." Él intentó sonar rudo, pero el brillo en sus ojos no la convenció.

Mina se mordió su labio inferior. "Es tu culpa. Nunca me explicaste la ceremonia o lo que se suponía que debía hacer."

"Pero, ¿Tuviste que darme un susto?"

Su mano se deslizó entre sus cuerpos. "¿Te gusta esto?" Ronroneó ella mientras su mano se doblaba alrededor de su eje y lo bombeaba una, dos veces.

Sus caderas se movieron en la palma de su mano. "Sí" susurró entre dientes.

"¿O prefieres que haga esto?" Ella se dejó caer de rodillas y lo llevó a su boca, antes de que él pudiera detenerla.

Su espalda se arqueó mientras se empujaba en su calor. "No, sí."

El juego de su lengua moviéndose de arriba y abajo de su longitud le robó el aliento. Ella oyó la lucha de su respiración mientras sus dedos comenzaban a arrancar las horquillas de su pelo. Mientras lo tomaba más profundo, sus cabellos cayeron alrededor de sus hombros.

Él aspiró el aire lentamente en sus pulmones mientras se apartaba suavemente.

"Estoy demasiado cerca. Te deseo tanto."

Usando su cuerpo, sus manos rozaron su miembro, y se puso de pie. "Entonces tómame, mi señor, de... cualquier... forma... en que desees."

Ella empezó a quitarse sus zapatos rubí, pero Yaten la sostuvo en su mano.

"Déjatelos", dijo con aspereza.

Su boca cayó con fuerza sobre ella cuando él estuvo contra ella. Paso a paso, se acercaron a la cama con dosel, sin nunca disminuir su control sobre ellos. Mina sintió el borde de la cama contra la parte trasera de sus rodillas, y luego fueron cayendo, con sus miembros entrelazados, con sus cuerpos fundiéndose uno en el otro.

Tenían toda una vida para que fuera lento y suave. Esta noche sería rápido y duro. Yaten abrió las piernas anchas, colocándose entre sus muslos, y entró en Mina con un empuje.

Ella gritó, con su orgasmo golpeándola fuerte y rápido, viniendo de la nada.

Sus estocadas entraban en profundidad, penetrando más mientras aumentaba su calor, sus sensaciones. Su cuerpo era un horno. Ella estaba ardiendo, a punto de estallar de nuevo. Como punto culminante Yaten atravesó su cuerpo, Mina se encendió. Su lava se fundía mientras brotaba de cada parte de su vientre. En todas partes que la tocaba se volvía líquida, se mezclaba con sus jugos, se unían.

Él continuó bombeando dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Su melena dorada estaba salvaje mientras él levantaba la cabeza al cielo y lanzaba un aullido inquietante, antes de eyacular, una vez más.

Aun así continuó con su empuje.

Sus ojos se encontraron y un hambre desnuda se reflejó, por lo que sus pezones se endurecieron, tirando de su vagina. Cuando él rebotó contra su punto G, un rayo corrió a través de ella. Al mismo tiempo, con el cuerpo de Yaten cediendo, con sus caderas frotándose en su monte de Venus, volviendo más profundo de lo que había alcanzado nunca.

Fuegos artificiales rotaron detrás de los párpados de Mina. Nunca había

experimentado algo como eso. A medida que su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse, su pulso se volvió lento, finalmente, Yaten rodó desde lo alto de ella, llevándosela con él.

Presionándose a su lado, escuchó los latidos de su corazón, su corazón latía con fuerza en su ritmo.

"Te amo", murmuró.

Ella se acurrucó más cerca. "Y yo te amo demasiado".

"¿Qué piensas de los nombres de Astoria, Alzandra y Akron?" Su aliento le hacía cosquillas en los pelos al lado de su oreja.

Ella se movió de su abrazo. "¿Qué?"

Él sonrió, con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja. "Nombres. Para nuestras hijas y su hermano."

"Nooo..." Ella trató de negar lo que su expresión orgullosa revelaba. Pero en el fondo, se sentía radiante. "Así que ¿Ese aullido fue por tu hijo, mientras tus hijas sólo reciben un gruñido o dos?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Su mandíbula se aflojó. La mirada de asombro en su cara no tuvo precio.

Ella se echó a reír, empujándolo sobre su espalda y luego subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él, descansando sobre sus muslos. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su falo semi-duro. Ella se lo bombeó desde la base hasta la punta sintiéndolo endurecerse, tener una erección. Cuando finalmente estuvo totalmente erecto, ella colocó su cuerpo sobre sus caderas.

Poco a poco, dolorosamente lento, deslizó su cuerpo sobre su pene, enterrándose en lo más profundo.

Sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa. "Ahora, veamos si podemos tratar con

Alexander... Aumentando nuestras posibilidades."

**Fin**

**N/A: Hola nooo puede ser ya se termino Y-Y que horrible… ups esa luna de miel estuvo candente, y la tía michiru pensando que estaba en Hawai jajajaj este Yaten es único que solo saludara y se despidiera que ya quería estar con ella / si son lascivos jajajaj saludos hasta la próxima… voy a adaptar **

***Pasión Bereber**

***El Descubrimiento de Luna (el 6to libro de la serie Wonderland)**

**Aquí os dejamos el argumento:**

**El Descubrimiento de Luna (Rated: M)**

La hechicera Luna ha aceptado que el amor no existe en sus cartas, pero no puede negar el atractivo sexual - o la dominación - del Príncipe Artemis. El místico were-delfín parece estar en todas partes donde a su alrededor y lo desea con un poder que le resulta difícil negar. Pero Ella es una were-tigre, una criatura de la tierra. No puede existir un futuro para ellos. Cuando las visiones de Luna la llaman a Atlantis, debe enfrentar su terror del agua para intentar salvar a un rey y procurarse sus propios sueños: los de someterse a Artemis y desbloquear la magia que siempre ha estado capturada dentro de su corazón.

Artemis abriga Luna en su mente, en su piel, en su propia sangre. A pesar de que ella se le resiste y rechaza su país acuático, él está decidido a ganársela y reclamarla como suya.

Pero un malvado brujo tiene otros planes para ellos, unos mortales, y dolorosos. Artemis y Luna deberán unir sus corazones, mentes y formidables poderes para salvar un reino y descubrir un amor que ni siquiera sus diferencias podrá dividir.

**Pasión Bereber (Rated: T)**

Un esclavo bereber contratado para urdir una traición, una duquesa viuda en lucha por mantener su legado... y entre ellos, una pasión irrefrenable. ¿Será capaz Serena de Encinares de mantener su ducado intacto y ser fiel a los dictados de su corazón?

España, siglo XVI. Serena de Tsukino, duquesa de Encinares, vive entregada a la gestión de su patrimonio. Su primo, el marqués de Moneada, ansia arrebatarle el gobierno de la villa y para hacerlo está dispuesto a todo. No dudará en comprar a un esclavo bereber, Darien Chiba, para que trabaje en Encinares como mozo de caballerizas y la espíe. Su objetivo es que el bereber descubra algún secreto —alguna pasión inconfesable de su prima— con el que poder chantajearla a su antojo hasta lograr retirarle la tutoría y la administración de su ducado. Pero los planes del marqués se desbaratan desde el momento en el que Serena y Darien se encuentran por primera vez. La atracción y la fascinación crecen entre ambos y el sirviente terminará siendo el ángel custodio de Serena y su amante. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se aman, piensan que su amor es imposible, que es mucho más lo que les separa que lo que les une. Pero ¿se pueden silenciar dos corazones cuando ya son uno?

**Hasta la próxima saludos y feliz navidad.**

**PD: actualizare posiblemente pasión bereber dentro de 3 días o más… **


End file.
